We The People
by Rosa17
Summary: A story with a past, a present and a future rolled into one. Some content for series 2. Spoiler Free.
1. Chapter 1

We the people By Rosa17

Three stories in one, I hope you will be able to follow it. Contains some series 2 content.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Part 1

1214

Much sighed with frustration and bitterness as all he held dear was taken away, in one fell swoop. He watched as the King's men stripped him of everything he owned, including his land and his home. They forced their way into the lodge and threw him out with a power that brought tears to the sensitive man's eyes. He had longed to die at Bonchurch, ever since he had been granted the lands by Richard in, 1195. Now it was all gone. Where was he to go? He didn't have any family, not to call his own.

He sadly recalled his son, and his wife who had died within moments of each other, days after his son was born. It seemed he was doomed not to have loved ones round him. The only other people who were as close as family, but not of his bloodline were the infamous Locksley's. Much knew in his heart that the only place he could go to was there.

Locksley still thrived where other places did not, and Much did not know the reason for this. Robin was out of favour with the King as much as he himself, and yet he still held onto his lands. Perhaps it had something to do with the allegiance he had with Richard and the disposal of the Black Knights, despite John now being King of England. Much didn't know. No one told him the ins and outs of everything back then in the good old days, or now in the days, which seemed far worse than they had ever been before.

Taking a small leather bag containing all that he was permitted to keep, he walked the short distance to Locksley. It had been raining; warm summer rain, and children were now out splashing in the puddles.

The Manor house stood like a beacon at the far end of the town. It had been extended in recent years but still resembled the only home Much had known as a young man. He had grown up on the Locksley estate, his father working for the then Robert of Huntingdon. When his own father died, he found himself the manservant of the cheeky and somewhat arrogant, but clever and principled son and heir of the manor, Robin.

Robin, to this day he was his best friend. And that was why Much had not told him of the impending visit from the King's men. Robin would have defended him in an instant, but Much did not want that. The truth was after he lost his wife Ann and his son whom he named Arthur, life at Bonchurch was simply not the same. If Arthur had lived he would have been ten years old. It hurt everyday and that was one reason he avoided Locksley to a point, for everywhere he looked he saw children. Serf's and peasant's children, but most of all Robin's children.

Robin's children; two of which were now waving at him in great excitement, he gave a half hearted wave in return. Well this was it, this was where he had to tell Robin his fate and beg on his mercy to ask him to take him in. Into a home that was filled with love, laughter, a few fights along the way, a house full of servants and a full quiver of children.

Before he knew it the two children were about his legs and he ruffled the boy's hair and stroked the girl's cheek. They each took one of 'Uncle' Much's hands and dragged him into the middle of the manor house to the hall. Here it was a mass of activity, more children appeared and Much hardly knew where they all came from, but they were not all Locksley offspring.

His eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room. When he got through the sea of children, the raised voices of the adults caught his attention. Now he wanted to leave, he had arrived at an inopportune moment, just his style. He reprimanded himself and sighed. The children took him to the table, sat him down then fetched him a plate of food and a cup of mead. He tucked in, noticing the two children sat and watched him, he smiled at them. Soon the noise from the argument Robin was having with his wife faded into insignificance over his food.

As Lady Locksley stormed out of the house Robin sunk onto the bench and rested his head on his arms, across the table from his former manservant. When he looked up he finally registered that Much was there.

Much looked back at him haplessly. "I have nowhere else to go."

"The King took Bonchurch?" Robin asked unsurprised.

"Yes." Much replied.

Much noticed that Robin suddenly looked older, no longer was he the young sprightly fellow who he had followed to the Holy Land and back. But they were all older, considered old men now, well into their forties. Robin smiled, the old smile Much remembered so well and Much knew that everything was going to be alright.

"'Uncle' Much," a voice said which belonged to a boy whose voice was breaking. He gave Much, 'a Robin' sort of grin and sat opposite his father.

"Marcus," Much greeted in reply.

Marcus grinned again and looked at Robin. He resembled his mother in hair colour and temperament, but had Robin's father's eyes. He was gangly and seemed to out grow his clothes by the week. There was no doubt he was deemed to be taller than his father, or even his elder brother, who topped Robin by a good two inches already at sixteen.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Tristan's back. Mother walked to the forest alone. You fought about Tris didn't you?"

Robin looked at Marcus who had given too much information away already to Much.

"Again? He just wants to be a man. He wants to be like you. He is like you twenty five years ago Robin." Much told Robin, with utter conviction.

"Now you sound like my wife." Robin replied wryly.

"Good, because she is right. You should listen to her more than you do." Much told him, wagging his index finger at his best friend.

Robin jerked forward as Tristan slapped him hard upon the back and sat down beside him. Tristan was the child most like Robin and perhaps that was why they often rubbed each other the wrong way. And why also that Robin's wife loved him, and believed in her son as she did.

"Where…." Robin began but Tristan cut him off.

"Not now Father. Where is Mother? I must speak with her, she was right." He replied his eyes clouding over with love.

Marcus laughed, and said to his older brother in mock innocence. "How is Elizabeth?"

"Beautiful," Tristan replied. "Gorgeous."

Robin muttered something under his breath about his son being a fool to mess with a girl of a man who was in allegiance to the King. Pushing himself up to stand he said to Much. "My friend you have a place here with us for the rest of your days. Please excuse me while I go and make amends with my wife."

"I swear," Tristan said after his father had left. "That he fights with Mother on purpose just so they can kiss and make up."

Much rolled his eyes and the elder two boys of the household just laughed with the two younger children sniggering alongside.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

1214

Robin strode out of the house briskly, but even so a small girl child ran alongside him, with eyes which reflected his own. He winked at her, but at the edge of the forest sent her back home. As he walked he chewed over the words that Much had spoken, in addition to the ones his wife had yelled at him before she walked away to cool off. He smiled a sure and cocky smile. He knew where she would be, where he could always find her after a disagreement.

It took some time but eventually he came to the clearing, here was a village within the estate of Locksley. It had no Manor house of its own, not now. But it was a busy little place. Here was home to many families who had been ousted from their original dwellings by the old Sheriff, but after he had fallen to the hands of Richard, these poor unfortunate souls had moved in.

Robin greeted men and women as he passed by. The site of the former manor house boasted part of the village green, with little evidence that a house had one stood there. He continued on his journey heading back into the forest again, past the old outlaw camp, which Will had constructed many years ago. Now used as a fort for his many offspring, but today was shut up, unused. He smiled as he recalled the times that Tristan or Marcus had run away here and on one occasion Constance. She was his eldest daughter, whom he was soon to lose to his impending son in law.

As he turned the corner at the top of the hill he spotted her. His wife. She was sitting on top of a large fallen tree trunk, and in deep contemplation, just as he expected her to be. She, to Robin was as beautiful now as the day he had first laid eyes on her. When he was a lad. Which sent a reminder of Tristan and Elizabeth running through his head at break neck speed. But they thundered right out again as he focused on the woman before him, who held his heart and his mind and soul.

Standing in front of her he said softly. "You are miles away, anywhere good?"

Turning she smiled at him, and he knew that even though he would have to apologise it was alright. "Eleven, ninety-three."

"What?" he asked, jumping up beside her and swung his legs in time with hers, in a childlike fashion.

"Eleven, ninety-three. You. Me, the gang. The King, as in Richard and Prince John as he was then. With the Black Knights, the old Sheriff and Gisborne."

"Why? Why are you thinking about that?"

"Aren't you?" she asked him, her tone quiet but challenging nonetheless.

He took a moment, then nodded and said in a hushed voice. "Yes."

She reached across and took his roughened hand within her smoother one. He raised it to his lips, and kissed her palm with a tenderness that had her stomach churching with butterflies, as if she was a young maiden.

With a wry smile she said. "You think that you can charm me with a smile Robin and our cross words will be forgiven?"

Robin sighed and swivelled so that he faced her, with her hand still locked in his, he replied. "Forgive me Marian. Much kindly pointed out that you were right and after I thought about it …. Perhaps Tristan and I are too much the same."

Laughing a little at this sudden admission she nodded in response, and then gave in to what he wanted. A kiss. The glint in his eye was old, familiar and so were his lips as they caressed hers, creating sensations that were well known but sparked feelings of longings and desires, even after all these years.

"So?" Robin said, as he interlocked his fingers with Marian's and set back home at a leisurely pace. "Tell me why you were thinking of the past."

"Because now King John is making things as impossible as when Vasey thought he ruled the world." She answered with a heavy sigh. "And I for one am concerned that something will happen. Things always do eventually, and whether it will involve you or Tristan or both of you… I will not stand idly by and watch."

"Marian," he relied in a warning tone. "It is not just us now there are the children."

"I know and I love them, but if you go, I will follow."

He sighed in frustration and asked. "Marian, why do you always do this?"

"Do what? I am only doing what I believe, what we believe in. You know we have to be careful for even though Richard pardoned us we are walking a fine line with King John."

"I know." He answered and then fell silent as his thoughts too drifted back to 1193…………..


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

1193

Marian stood transfixed to the spot in Winchester's room. The letter Robin had written her in her hands and began to read the words which had had the gang in a panic, only a few short moments ago. It had been luck more than judgement when they stumbled across the room she was in. Will managed to pick the lock of the door and now here they were, standing in front of Marian, hoping that she could get Robin out of this mess.

"_My dearest Marian I fear we may not meet again in this life……_" Robin's voice echoed through Marian's head.

Marian looked up at Much and the gang who urged her to read the rest. She had not commented on the fact that the seal was broken and they could only assume she guessed they had read it themselves.

"_For the things I did wrong, for the things I am about to do, and mostly for the life for the love we could not have. I am truly sorry_."

"Marian…" Much began.

But she cut him off. "Shush I have not finished reading it yet."

"Sorry," he muttered.

"_We are both to be betrayed by Winchester I can not allow it. All the Black Knights will be gathered together. Winchester, Durham, Rotherham and the rest of the Sheriff's traitorous gang. I may never have the chance again, and I can not allow this opportunity to pass. I must kill them. I only hope you remember me well and forgive me the brutality of what I am about to do._

_If England is to live they must die and so I fear must I. Go to the woods to fight again, go with my lads. I'll see you in heaven. Goodbye my love._"

"Well?" Djaq asked. Wanting someone other than herself to take the initiative and organise something here.

Marian rattled her chains with frustration. "We have to help him. He can not die, not now."

"I agree," John responded with a sharp nod of his head.

Much looked about anxiously, time was running out, if it had not run out already.

"Let's not waste any more time, let us get out of here now then," Marian suggested. Will took a lock pick from within his clothing and freed Marian with a little twisting and turning of the pick.

They split up with Will and John doing Robin's bidding and rescuing Sir Edward from the dungeon. While Much, Djaq and Marian rushed to the war room, hoping that they were not too late.

-------

The silence in the war room was unbelievably deafening, Robin surveyed all the men lying on the cold stone floor. He shut his eyes and then opened them again hardly daring to believe what he had committed. Would Marian ever forgive him? Would God? For this cold blooded murder of a roomful of wicked men.

One by one the men stood and Vasey revealed to Robin that Winchester had really and truly betrayed him; they were not dead at all. He was trapped, this was it, he was going to die. All of a sudden he wanted to find Marian. Tell her he loved her before it was too late. But it was too late already. He had ordered his men to stay away and free Edward and Marian. With a quick glance about the room he knew that this time he was as good as dead.

The Sheriff ordered two Black Knights to restrain Robin, the door crashed open and the Knight that Robin knocked out fell through about to warn them all.

"You're too late," Gisborne drawled.

"You should watch where you are going, no one knows where or when Robin Hood will appear," Vasey added, then to Robin said. "But it is too late for you my friend."

"I am not your friend." Robin replied through gritted teeth as the men held him fast.

"Take him away," The Sheriff said, ignoring Robin's last comment by adding. "I think the celebrations today are going to be very entertaining."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

1193

Allan was bored, waiting around for Gisborne, and decided to wander off alone and see what he could find. He was in time to witness Robin being taken away by the Black Knights and overheard their plans for his demise. Not a pleasant death at all, boiling pitch. Out for his own ends as usual but torn still by the loyalty he had for Robin, he made perhaps an uncharacteristic choice and followed Robin.

Walking down an otherwise deserted corridor he used the opportunity to knock out one of the men from behind, then with Robin's help made swift work of the second one.

Robin looked at Allan with confusion and distrust across his features.

"I'm sorry right," the traitorous outlaw confessed.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Robin asked, as he took in the black outfit Allan was now wearing.

"I thought as you didn't want me in the gang perhaps I could work for Gisborne instead. I have been waiting for hours for him to put a good word in for me here at the castle."

"Maybe that is because there are no good words to say about you," Robin hissed at him.

"Look Robin. I have just saved your life."

"Not yet you haven't I have to get out of here first. They are preparing my death even as we speak. I am wasting time here with you."

"No, wait." Allan said, putting a restraining hand on Robin's arm. "Look give me another chance, please. If you will not take me back to the gang, then at least let me help here in the castle, I know there is Marian but….."

Robin held up his hand and Allan paused. "You might have a point. Marian. I do not know where she is but with any luck she is not here. I still do not know if I can trust you."

"Do you have a choice? Look we can play it like this. I offer the odd titbit to Gissy and the Sheriff and they think they are onto a winner, meantime I tell you everything I can get out of them here as Gisborne's man."

Robin pondered on Allan suggestion and finally said. "Very well, but you do not disclose anything, anything about Marian or the camp or…"

"Alright, alright I get it. Now get out of here, and if I am asked I will swear I have never seen you."

The men parted ways. Robin gave the two Knights another blow each to make sure that they would not regain consciousness before he had made his escape. He headed to the nearest exit he knew of.

-----

By the time Much, Marian and Djaq reached the war room it was empty. They scanned it briefly for anything of interest. Much picked up Robin's weapons. Marian found the pact lying unforgotten but signed on the table and slipped it into her clothing.

"Now what?" asked Much anxiously, looking to the two women for instruction.

------

Down in the dungeon Will and Little John found they had to disguise themselves as guards. Then knock out the jailer before managing to free Sir Edward. From up above at ground level there was not the commotion they expected and that alone, told them that Robin's plan had gone awry.

------

Will, Little John and Edward met with Marian, Much and Djaq as they rounded a corner and collided.

"Robin?" asked Will.

"No," Djaq replied with a shake of her head.

The stood still for a split second and in that time heard the Sheriff yell of the whereabouts of his prisoner Robin Hood. And then his victory with the news he had been recaptured.

"Good, that is not." John stated, worriedly.

"Let's get out of here," Will suggested.

"What about Robin? We can not leave him?" Marian said hesitating.

"Come on," Will said pulling at her arm.

They ran half the length of the corridor and came face to face with Allan.

"You!" John said with a sad shake of his head.

"Traitor!" hissed Much.

Allan raised his hands in the air. "Not now there isn't time, you have to get out of here. Winchester knows Marian is missing. The guards are searching the castle. I promise, I would not lie to you."

"Too late," Will said, hurt. "You have already lied to us."

"Well I am not lying now. You have to get out of here."

"Why should we trust you?" spat John.

"Because I am telling the truth. Really."

Djaq who had been silent, weighing up Allan and his frame of mind and her belief that underneath he was a good man said. "Allan is right; there is no time we have to trust him."

"And if it is a trap?" Edward asked.

"Then we bear the consequences." Djaq told them, with a nod at Allan that they would do as he said. He left them returning the way he had come.

Will and John took off the guards uniforms then handed them to Marian and her father; otherwise they had no chance of getting out of the castle and city walls unnoticed. In the courtyard Will, John, Much and Djaq were cornered by the Sheriff's real men and ushered to the place where the minstrels were to stand. They glanced nervously over to Marian who just shrugged.

The drums rolled and the tension was high. Vasey and Gisborne appeared, looking slightly bothered. Unbeknown to the crowd, the Sheriff's men were still searching for Marian, and Lord Winchester was kicking up a mighty fuss at her sudden disappearance. The Sheriff addressed the people. Robin appeared, led out by the Sheriff's guard along with Allan, who had unfortunately for him run straight into trouble, with a capital T.

"What?" Much whispered to Little John confused. The big man shrugged not sure what to do next and they all shot another helpless look in Marian's direction.

Robin and Allan were placed on a plank high above the bubbling pitch. Marian in one final bid to free him and allow the gang to get out alive, slipped unknown from her father's side back into the castle. She took the uniform off and ran up the staircase with a plan of getting to Gisborne, but came face to face with none other than Winchester himself along with his two men.

"You," he said in a soft drawl. "Are coming with me, before anyone realises we have gone."

She bit and fought him and the two men he had with him, but it was no good as she was chained and dragged out the kitchen entrance. While Robin fought Allan with words and batons, with underlying whispers of promises from Allan that he would still work for Hood in addition to the Sheriff, Marian was whisked away by Winchester.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

1214

Locksley was still full of activity as Marian and Robin returned and entered the manor. The servants were preparing to serve supper and five of their six offspring sat round the table, with Much waiting to eat.

Marcus smiled and nudged and winked at Tristan, they both thought they knew what their parents had been up to and were half right in their assumptions.

Robin and Marian sat down to a sea of expectant faces and when they smiled at each other, the sighs from the children were as effective as a Mexican wave.

Much felt totally oblivious to how this family worked now. He had avoided it for so long, he felt that even Marian and Robin were strangers. He saw the elder ones often in Nottingham or further a field. But he certainly could not remember the names of the youngest two children, even though Marian had visited once a month with a least one of them in tow to Bonchurch. He though had never been welcoming, and she would only stay an hour at the most making stilted conversation with him.

"What? Have I missed something?" Much finally asked confusion etched on his features.

.

"No Much. You haven't missed anything." Marian assured him, placing her hand over his with a gentle squeeze. "Did you have a room prepared for your use?"

He nodded; Robin's servants had been more than accommodating and welcoming. Since his visits to the manor had been so scanty he was surprised, they not only were kind to him but addressed him as Sir Much as well.

"Where is your sister?" Robin addressed Tristan, who replied with a casual shrug.

"I am sure she will return in a moment," Marian soothed her husband. Whose face looked thunderously at their eldest son, as if he should keep a closer eye on his headstrong elder sister.

Robin mused to himself, what had he expected in his children? It was madness to assume with him as their father, and his wilful wife for a mother, that between them they would produce children who were meek and docile. Even their youngest child, a daughter, who showed some signs of docility, was certainly very canny at getting her own way, even at five years of age.

As if on cue Constance appeared at the door, out of breath from running with her brown hair wild at the best of times, all over the place in an unruly mop. She resembled her mother in facial structure and figure. But had her fathers colouring and eyes which at this minute were gauging his reaction to her tardiness.

"Sorry," She muttered and sank into her place beside her father.

With a touch of amusement, mingled with annoyance Robin asked. "Just where have you been young lady?"

"I am not a young lady Father. I am a lady." She told him blushing at the last comment. Robin raised his eyes up to the heaven. Only now was he beginning to see what Marian's father feared when Marian was younger.

"The sooner you are married the better it would seem," Much commented with a sideways glance at Robin, Marian and Constance.

"Yes," Tristan put in dryly. "Better for all of us."

Constance stuck her tongue out at him across the table.

"Very mature I don't think so," Marcus shot back.

Young Edward was about to put in his two cents worth as well, but Robin, glared at each young face in turn and even Much sat up straight too scared to say anything further. Dinner was served and eaten in a tense silence, no one daring to speak until Robin made some indication that it was alright to do so. After eating they excuse themselves one by one so that eventually only Robin and Much remained at the table.

"Robin?" he asked his voice faltering.

"Yes."

"Robin. I have been thinking you do not have to take me in. I…I can fend for myself. Perhaps return to the camp in the forest."

Robin smiled and said. "And be surrounded still by the children? I do not think so, you will find more peace here than there. Do not think Marian and I do not know why you avoided us my friend. I am sorry that it causes you pain to see here what we have, what you lost and loved very much."

"I didn't think you knew, or understood." Much told him his eyes brimming with unshed tears.

From behind Marian rested her hands on his shoulders and said. "It is because we understand that we have not said anything."

He reached behind and covered her hand with his and this time he did let the tears fall. Marian shooed the children away while Robin for possibly the first time in his life comforted, the man who had always supported him.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

1155

The two young men on the bank of the river Thames engaged in swordplay, and moved with grace and skill. They each outmanoeuvred the other with each strike of the blades. Both were dark haired, of similar height and age. They had been best friends since childhood. Now they had reached their early twenties and still as close as they had ever been before, but with some unconscious shifts beginning to occur.

A lone rider, a young knight approached them; he was blonde and held a trace of Saxon heritage in his blood.

"It's Alric Spencer," one said the other.

"Alric, good to see you," said the other greeting the blond man with a firm handshake.

"Edward," Spencer shook Edward Fitzwalter's hand, followed by that of his comrade Harold of Winchester.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harold bluntly.

"I understand you are both in town, there is a celebration tonight. My sister is marrying John Buckingham. Come to the celebrations later."

"Free drink?" asked Harold, suddenly interested.

"Of course and Hilda has plenty of unmarried friends, I have my eye on one or two myself."

"Girls? You hear that Edward? Girls." Harold said, with a smile. If there were girls he would be there sneaking one, two or perhaps three into a dark corner for a quiet liaison. It was here that he differed from his best friend Edward, for Edward was more of a loyal chap who when he found love would be dedicated to only her. Harold was more in with playing the field and never letting one woman own him for any length of time.

"We will gladly accept your invitation." Edward replied.

Alric nodded, remounted and rode away.

"Why are you always so correct in you manners?" Harold asked him.

Edward shrugged sometimes he didn't understand Harold, they had the benefit of a similar upbringing and yet they were very different men underneath it all. Harold was land greedy, that had become apparent since his father passed away two years previously and he had acquired patches of Sussex and Surrey already, with ambitions to own the lot. Edward on the other hand was moving up in circles of the Royal Court advising members of the Royal house with the ambition one day to be a Sheriff of his own Shire in which the family home lay; Nottingham.

The wedding celebration was in full swing when the two young men arrived, freshly groomed and attired in their best robes. Edward in blue and Harold in green. Edward made towards the brides family and introduced himself, but Harold slipped into the crowd ready to woo the first female who came his way.

Unbeknown to each other the two best friends saw her, the woman of their dreams at exactly the same time, but from opposite ends of the chamber.

She seemed to glide through the room and her beauty was breathtaking. Neither man had set eyes on her before, she was only about fifteen years of age and therefore likely to be chaperoned by her parents. Her hair was a rich dark brown, wavy and her eyes a pale blue. She had a grace and a confidence which was not usual in a girl so young and inexperienced. This drew both men to her, one man in lust and the other in wonderment and love. Not one of them were to know how significant this moment was and how their lives would change forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

1193

Robin laughed as the pitch caught fire and the Sheriff and his men were trapped inside their own walls. He with the gang and Edward on his heels ran to the forest. Robin as usual was exuberant with elation that he had outwitted the Sheriff and Gisborne again. But it was short lived. As soon as they were a safe distance from the castle they stopped and that was when Robin realised all was not as it should be.

"Where's Marian?" he asked Edward. His tone was harder than he intended it to be and instantly he felt remorse as the old man's face crumpled.

"I do not know," Sir Edward replied.

"But she was with you?" protested Djaq, just before we were lured to the minstrels gallery.

Edward nodded. "She was, when Robin was in trouble, she left. I did not realise she was not there until it was too late. I have no idea where she went."

Robin's joy had vaporised to anguish and concern. Concerns which Much voiced. "What if …. What if Winchester has her? Where was he during the 'party'? I did not see him once."

"Much," said Will with a shake of his head. "Don't jump to conclusions; Marian could still be in the castle. In her room perhaps."

Robin shook his head and answered. "I doubt it. Winchester wanted her…."

"What for?" asked Little John blankly.

"Revenge," Edward whispered, feeling the dagger twist in his gut. He had no idea until today that Harold had even serious wanted or loved Kate.

"Revenge?" Much queried, looking from Edward to Robin and back again. Robin sent him a 'not now' look and he shut up, needing no further telling. There was something in Edward's expression that Much had never seen before.

Robin looked pensive, he finally nodded and said. "Right we will go back to the castle. Make sure that Marian isn't there before we go looking outside Nottingham for her. John, take Edward back to the camp, make him comfortable. The rest of you with me."

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all. We just got out of there, how are we going to get back in and then out without being seen? No I hate this."

"Much!" Robin shouted. "Shut up, if you don't like it go back to camp with John and Edward. I can do this with or without your assistance."

"Well!" Much spluttered hurt. He paused a moment to think. Robin was just upset because Marian had gone off on her own again, that was it, he reasoned, he was only worried, yes. He nodded to himself and then ran to catch the others up.

----

It was very rapidly apparent that Marian was not at the castle, nor was Winchester. They met Allan who was nursing his bruises. Much and Will gave him a distrusting look. But Robin and Djaq were more forgiving in their manner as they asked him what he knew of the situation.

Allan shrugged his shoulders and said. "They are still looking for them."

Footsteps sounding along the corridor, suggested that they were soon not to be alone. Robin and the gang slipped into the shadows as Gisborne and the Sheriff appeared.

"Ah," Vasey drawled. "Just the man we are looking for."

"Prove yourself to us, then you can have a place here at the castle." Gisborne told him.

"As his man, nothing to do with me. You are one of Hood's men and as far as I am concerned will always be. But if you do this task we ask of you, then as Gisborne says, well I may look more fondly upon you."

"What? What task?" Allan asked. Feeling he was slipping further and further into a pot of hot water. Out of his depth in fact, if only he had confessed when Robin gave him the opportunity.

"Find Winchester and kill him." Vasey told him.

"Just like that?" Allan questioned. This was certainly not something he would relish doing. For Robin's protocol was now etched within his soul of 'don't kill unless you have to'.

"Just like that." Guy affirmed. "And if Marian is with him, bring her back to the castle."

"Where we can keep an eye on her," Vasey sneered.

"What….What if she is not?" Allan asked warily.

"No matter," Shrugged Vasey. "If Winchester had disposed of her it is one less leper for me to worry about."

Gisborne snarled at him with gritted teeth and Allan was worried that these two were abut to have a round of verbal fisticuffs in front of him.

"If Marian is with him, bring her back." Gisborne finally informed him.

"If you must," The Sheriff replied, making a face at the order but permitting it nonetheless. Even though he could not stand the sight of Marian, she did provide some light entertainment keeping Gisborne on his toes.

The two men left Allan telling him to make haste. He stood in the corridor and called for Robin. But it appeared that he was alone in the world in this task and perhaps for the second time in his life, he felt, alone, scared and very vulnerable.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

1214

The following morning the grey clouds and summer rain had passed, and the day looked to be bright and fair. There was a gentle breeze but the temperature was warm at just after dawn. The youngest four Locksley children ran out of the house after breakfast, down to the edge of the forest. They were led by Marcus, who was really outgrowing playing outlaws, but he still liked to 'lord' it over the younger ones, Emma at seven followed, almost a mirror image of Constance. Edward the youngest son was next, followed by the baby of the family, Abigail who resembled in appearance their mother as a child with the exception of her eyes.

Edward turned at the last moment and halted young Abigail in her tracks. "You are not coming." He told her forcefully.

"I am," she replied, stamping her five year old foot on the ground firmly.

"No you are just a baby. You can't come to the camp. You stay here where Mother can keep her eyes on you. Where it is safe?"

"I am coming! You can't leave me behind." She insisted and moved to run past him, but he being twice her age was faster and he shoved her back. She landed with a thud in a puddle which resided from yesterday's rain. Her tears of indignation of not being big enough mingled with the water of the puddle, as defiantly she made up her mind she would not be left behind.

---

Abigail thought that she could keep up with them. She knew the general direction of the camp, she had been there before. Usually with one of her parents to lead and guide her, not to mention carry her on the long walk back. Following the sounds of children's voices she skipped along, even though they did not sound quite like that of her siblings and they drew her deeper and deeper into the forest. So that one tree looked as much the same as another, and very soon she was lost in the vastness of foliage and green undergrowth.

The voices soon belonged to bodies, and they were bodies she did not recognise. They belonged to a group of ragamuffin children aged between ten and fourteen years old, although that was lost on her. Suddenly her inner strength has deserted her small frame and she was quivering inside like jelly.

"What's this then?" One boy said, as he spotted her walk into their circle.

"Here what's this?" a girl, just as rough as the boy asked, and picked out a pretty hairpin from Abigail's wavy tendrils.

Abigail tried to snatch it back, but the children threw it from one to the other, until Abigail was quite dizzy and totally disorientated.

"What'ya doing out by yourself. A girl like you shouldn't be left wandering round the forest like this." The first boy spoke again.

Abigail frowned at him, she didn't know what to say and other than crying, frowning seemed her better option. They taunted her again waving the hairpin, a recent birthday gift from her elder sister Constance, once more in her face quite literally before snatching it away and running off, the forest closing in around them.

Abigail turned a full circle, as the tears fell silently down her cheeks. To sit down and sob like she wanted to was giving in and would be admitting defeat. And if there was one thing a Locksley did not do, it was that. No matter how scared, or tired, or small or frightened they were.

With a sigh that made all Much's huffing and puffing seem insignificant she opted for the opposite route to that the ruffians had chosen. This choice was mainly as she had no desire to run into them again, even by accident. Trouble was, it took her deeper into the forest and all the secrets it held within.

---

At six o'clock that evening, Marcus, Edward and Emma walked through the door, just in time for supper. Constance and Tristan were already there along with Robin and Much. Marian came through the door from the kitchen carrying a platter.

As she laid it on the table she asked. "Where is Abigail?"

The trio who had just arrived looked blankly at their mother, wondering what she was talking about. Hadn't Abigail spent the day under their mother's skirts?

"You took her with you to the camp." Robin prompted, as if they needed some reminding of the wonderful day of freedom they had shared.

Marcus shook his head slowly and replied. "No. She did not come."

"When she left this morning it was with you." Much inserted, he was beginning to worry now and she wasn't his child to be concerned about.

"No…" Emma muttered. "She did not come along."

"Then where is she?" Marian asked softly, but with an anguish which tore at everyone's souls.

Edward sat there feeling very uncomfortable, his good sense of reason was telling him now was the time to own up and say he had been mean. Told her she was too small to accompany them and left her on the edge of the forest, just outside the village. But the look in his parents eyes made his other side think differently and as the seconds ticked by he let the moment of admission pass.

"Forget supper," Marian said, and nodded to the serving maid to take it back to the kitchen. It would not be wasted, they could all eat later.

Much looked sadly as the food disappeared the way it had entered the room and the rumble in his stomach, did not dispel the emptiness and hunger pangs which lingered there.

They formed into two groups; Tristan, Constance and Marcus, and Robin, Marian, Edward and Much. Which left Emma at the house with the servants as she was considered at seven too young, they did not need any more lost children, one was enough.

Tristan took his group to the houses within the village itself while Robin prepared to lead his group into the forest. Much thought it was a bit like old times, with the gang. Not that there was a gang anymore. Some of the gang had passed away and the remaining members seemed to have their own lives. He could not remember the last time they had gotten together as a group.

He looked up to see a tender moment between man and wife, a wave of loneliness crept into his soul. The palm of Robin's hand caressed Marian cheek as he reassured her that Abigail would be found safe and well. But they knew in their hearts as did Much, that might not be the case at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

1155

Harold had seen an opportunity to talk to the unknown maiden and taken it with both hands so to speak. Now he was edging the beautiful girl towards the shadows of the room. He longed to be alone with her away from any chaperone there might be. He knew only too well the rules of the society in the class in which he was born to. As much as he adhered to it, there were also chances to just overstep the mark from time to time and he was convinced that this was one of those moments.

Further and further into the shadows and towards the dark corridor he sneakily drew her. She conversed easily with him, clearly a girl of good breeding. He sensed her uneasiness and used his charm as best he was able to dispel her fears. To get close to her and perhaps have a chaste kiss, and then if it all went wrong. Well he never had to lay eyes on her again did he? But part of him wanted to spend the rest of his life with this girl who was captivating in beauty and spirit.

She stole a glance behind her when she felt that this Lord Winchester wasn't looking and caught the eye of a young man who she liked. He was staring at her and she was not sure if he was perhaps shy. He was certainly more her type than this Harold who was doing his best to compromise her. And that she would not have.

In order to gain her attention back to him, Harold made the mistake of grabbing her by the arm. She pulled back and in an instant the shy man was at her side, asking Harold his intentions and what he thought he was doing. Harold gave Edward a frown which was deadly in its sting, but walked away.

There was a quiet moment between Edward and the girl. She spoke first when it was apparent he was tongue tied. She couldn't imagine why, as she did not think she was half as beautiful as the majority of the girls in the room.

"Thank you…. I do not know your name." She said softly, with a confidence that perhaps was not apparent at first.

"Edward. My name is Edward Fitzwalter of Knighton in Nottinghamshire. I do not believe I have had the pleasure of meeting you before."

"My name is Katherine, Kate for short. I am a cousin of the Spencer family, third cousin, to be exact. My father's line are of Norman heritage and my mothers Saxon, which is where the link with the Spencer family originates." She explained, wondering why she was telling an almost perfect stranger her family background.

"Who are you here with? Surely you did not come alone?" Edward asked concerned.

"I am here with my mother," she assured him with a breathtaking smile.

He took her delicate looking hand within his much larger one and suddenly their eyes locked as a wave of connection passed through them. In an instant they both knew they were destined to be together.

They did not witness, so engrossed in each other, the dagger like stares from Harold. This was not the end of the matter as far as he was concerned. He had pinpointed the beautiful maiden for himself, whom he now knew was called Kate. Edward did not stand a chance over him with the lovely creature; he was going to make sure of that.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

1193

Robin and the gang watched as Allan rode through the forest, they trailed him on horseback as he went on his mission from the Sheriff to kill Winchester and rescue Marian. Just before nightfall he reached an Inn where he soon discovered Winchester's carriage and horse stationed in the stable. Allan led his horse to the trees and came face to face with Robin.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed at him.

"Following you. We heard what the Sheriff and Gisborne said to you." He whispered in return.

"We thought perhaps you needed some assistance in your task," Much inserted.

"To kill Winchester?" Allan asked, somewhat confused.

"No," said Robin with a shake of his head. "We are here for Marian. We have no need to kill Winchester right now, although he is a Black Knight. But we need to wait. If he dies now the Sheriff will take control of all his lands and that puts England in more peril than if he lives. You are not going to kill Winchester either."

"Look I have a job to do," Allan began to protest.

"And so do we." Robin informed him. "You will not kill Winchester but we will make it look as if you tried. It might hurt."

"What?" Allan asked horrified at the thought.

"You want to work along side me and my gang Allan then you have to bide by my rules. It can work, you spying for us at the castle but I have to learn to trust you all over again. At the moment I am not sure I can ever do that."

"How many times do I need to say I am sorry?"

"A thousand and it still would not be enough," Much was quick to fire back. Djaq shot him a look and shook her head, and Allan knew that at least she still believed in him, even if the others did not.

"So," Allan asked, his tone begrudging but with a hint of anxious anticipation. "What we gonna do then?"

Robin ran a hand across his mouth before he replied and he said. "We will rescue Marian."

"Don't you mean 'you' will rescue Marian?" Much asked rather dryly.

"No," Robin said correcting him. "I mean we will rescue Marian, and waken Winchester while we are there. Then Allan can show himself and challenge us. He can appear to be on Winchester's side…"

"Hang on a minute," Allan cut in. "If that is the plan then you lot are going to hit me again. I had enough of that this afternoon."

"That, you deserved and this too." Will told him. "For betraying us all in the first place."

Allan found he could not look any one of them in the eye and Robin continued. "In the chaos we will take Marian away and you Allan make your own way back to Nottingham, without killing Winchester. Do I have your word?"

Allan looking shifty weighed the plan up and finally with a nod and a."Yes." he agreed.

---

It was easy for Djaq and Much to create a diversion by ordering some ale in the Inn so that Robin, Will and Allan could climb the stairs to the bedrooms above. They located Winchester immediately, Robin and Will entered the room leaving Allan in the corridor outside.

Marian was there, sitting on a hard wooden bed, her hands still chained together. With a look of relief that washed over her features, she prepared herself mentally and physically to move as soon as it was possible.

"What are you doing here?" Winchester said. His voice was soft but held an anger and a force, suggesting that Robin's plan might not be as straightforward as he hoped.

"Taking what is mine," Robin replied, his manner just as fearsome.

"I am not anyone's to be taken as and when they please," Marian blurted out. She had experienced a day which had tested her nerves to the limit and now Robin and Lord Winchester were verbally fighting over her.

Robin shot her a 'do not be difficult now' look and she had the grace to keep further comments to herself.

"See Kate does not want to go. She likes it here with me." Winchester said. It was clear he had been drinking and was perhaps lost in memories of the past.

"I did not say that and please stop calling me my mother's name." Marian protested evenly but with a hint in her timbre that she had been tormented by him already with his words.

"She is so like her mother to look at, shame about her temperament. Kate was the gentlest creature on earth." Winchester went on to say, more lucid this time.

"Please stop talking about my mother," Marian added with a deadly glare, far more so than the looks Robin and Winchester had exchanged.

"About your mother, she was the prettiest thing I had ever laid eyes on, and your father took her away from me. She should have been mine and would have been if he had died as I planned. However no matter I have you now, and you I will keep."

"No," said Robin. "Enough. We are here to take Lady Marian back where she belongs."

"What if I do not let you?" Winchester said with a false laugh.

"There is not a choice," Will replied. He held his axe at Winchester's throat and Robin dragged Marian to stand. Her chained wrists could wait.

With a loud shout, Winchester called for his men, they came rushing in from the main door and behind them was Allan. A fight ensued, Alan getting the brunt of it and Robin escaped with Will and most importantly, Marian.

Back in the room in the Inn both Winchester and Allan lay unconscious and bleeding. Winchester's men tied their new prisoner up and went to look for a physician's assistance for their master.

Back in the cover of the trees. Djaq asked "Where is Allan?"

"Dead I hope," Much offered.

"No I doubt it, but he will wake with a sore head in the morning." Robin replied.

"I do not think Winchester will let him escape, Allan I mean." Marian guessed.

Robin looked thoughtful. Will suggested. "Let him rot after what he did."

"No," Djaq said. "He does not deserve it. Robin you know he deserves a second chance."

"I do not think we should leave him in the hands of Winchester," agreed Marian.

"Alright," Robin declared. "Djaq, you and I will go back for him. The rest of you will return to Sherwood in the morning if we have not joined you." Marian looked unsure about this and he added. "And you Marian, your father is at the camp, with Little John."

She nodded then, she knew he had called her weakness and nothing would separate her from the man who loved and raised her; her father Edward.

.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

1214

It seemed a futile search, looking for Abigail. Dusk was setting in on the fine summer night and they could only hope that because the weather was mild she would survive. Not to be taken by wandering vagrants or wild animals lurking within the depths of the forest.

The group consisting of the older children stuck to the villages, first Locksley, then Knighton, Nettlestone and Clun, in an effort to gain a lead or a sighting at the very least.

Robin with Much, Marian and Edward headed first to the camp, but it was empty. Edward was feeling more and more uncomfortable as the time ticked by, ever so slowly. He was sure however it was racing past for his parents, who looked as if they aged five years in one evening.

"Now where?" asked Much, looking to the east and then the west.

Biting his lip Robin replied, his voice breaking in the darkness. "Maybe we should split up. I do not understand, she knows not to wander off alone."

Edward was pleased they could not see his face for that alone would give him away. At the same time he knew now was the time to say something. And that something was not going to make things better; it was going to make them steadily worse.

"Father," he said. It came out in a croaked whisper and nobody heard him. Louder he repeated himself. "Father?"

"Not now," Marian whispered. "Not unless it is vital to finding your sister." She felt him scuff his feet in the leaves beneath their feet and added with a mother's intuition. "Edward? What is it? What haven't you told us?"

"Edward!" Robin said, he spoke with a sharp edge to his voice and the boy gulped nervously.

"It is best to say I think," Much advised him carefully.

"This morning, she wanted to come, here. I sent her back. At the end of Locksley. …….. She did not want to go back."

"Did you make sure she went back?" Robin asked his manner surprisingly calm.

Edward shook his head then realised that he would have to speak, they could not see his face in the dark. "No….I shoved her in a puddle. I was in a hurry I wanted to catch the others up. I know it was wrong."

Marian felt him tremble at her side and draped her arm about his shoulders pulling him close. Robin was silent and that in itself was far more punishing than any words he might utter. Much stood hesitantly between them waiting.

"Right." Robin finally spoke cutting through the silence and sending a few woodland animals scurrying back to their burrows. "Much with me, Marian just ….. just take him home. I thought he was responsible enough but clearly he is not; take him back to sit with Emma who perhaps would have been better to have come in his place."

Much gave Edward, then Marian a comforting pat on the shoulder and whispered. "It is only his fear talking; he does not mean it, really. I have born the brunt of it many a time in days gone by."

"I know," Marian whispered back.

Robin shouting to Much shattered the moment as he yelled Much's name. "I'm coming!" Much shouted back and he too was gone, leaving Marian and Edward alone at the camp.

They walked back slowly, Marian's arm still about her son. Every now and then she called Abigail's name and Edward sank further into blaming himself for the whole situation.

Robin and Much reached the Longstone where the gang once stored some of their possessions, mainly food. The men parted ways. Both knew the forest like the back of their hands and knew that if anyone would find her and bring her home it would be them.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

1214

Dawn was breaking when Robin walked through Locksley. Defeated. A broken man. He had not found her and now he had to tell his family just that. He was exhausted, but would muster up men from the village to begin a new search shortly. First he had to see Marian. There was the smallest chance that Abigail was at home; secure in Marian's arms and the need to go back out would prove unnecessary. However his heart told him this was not so.

Opening the door he was greeted by the sight of his half asleep family. They were scattered about the room. Constance sat on the chair by the fire, which was out, with Emma asleep on her lap. Tristan and Marcus sat at the table, their hands propping up their heads as they fought to stay awake. Edward was nowhere in sight and for the moment that did not worry him; Robin knew that he would be safe somewhere in the house.

Marian looked at him from where she had paused in her pacing at the bottom of the stairs. Robin shook and hung his head; crushed, lost. In an instant he felt her arms encompass him and draw him to her heart. They drank strength from each other, silently; words were not necessary. Edward came down the stairs at that moment and Constance beckoned to him to join her. He pulled up a wooden stool and sat by her side, as her arm came about him. Looking at her with tears in his eyes, she smiled gently, to say it would be alright. But would it ever be right again?

-----

Much blinked several times, he was so tired he could sleep standing up. But until he had confirmation that Robin's daughter was alive safe and well, sleep was something he would have to forfeit. He blinked again. He saw a small spiral of smoke and he squinted. A house; a cottage to be more exact. As he neared he realised it was a woodman's cottage, Little John's home. Maybe John had seen her. It was worth a try to at least ask.

He knocked before he entered; the little home was dark compared to the dawn which was breaking through the trees outside. It took him a moment or two for his eyes to adjust. When they did he saw Alice, John's wife, cooking breakfast in a pot on the small fire. The home was one room, a bed in one corner, covered in a fur blanket. A fire and cooking pot in the another, with an odd wooden stool, and vegetables and herbs hanging from the walls.

"John is that you?" she asked without looking up. When there was no reply, she turned and saw Much, a man who had been absent for a long time in their lives. "Oh Much forgive me. I am worried. Little John did not come home last night."

"Neither did Abigail of Locksley that is why I am here. Have you seen her?"

Alice shook her head, concern filling her features. She sat Much by the fire and handed him a bowl of food to strengthen the weary man.

There was a scuffling at the door outside and Much and Alice waited to see if it was John arriving home. The door opened with some force and there stood John. His hair was almost completely white now and his face lined and weathered from all the time he spent outdoors. But he was the same to Alice as they day they met. His eyes crinkled in a smile just for her.

"Where have you been?" she asked of him.

With a deep sigh he answered. "I found something."

"What?" asked Much, standing up and tipping his bowl of pottage all over the floor. "I mean … I mean…"

"He is looking for Abigail," Alice explained.

"Ah!" John replied. "This Abigail?"

He reached behind him and drew the small bedraggled girl child forward so that she stood in the centre of the room. Her dress was torn, her arms and legs scratched. Her face was muddy, streaked with the line of her tears.

"Come here child," Alice called gently. After a sideways glance at Much who nodded Abigail did.

------

It was Much who walked Abigail back to Locksley a short while later. John had carried her as far as the perimeter of the village. Much opened the door with some trepidation. He found that apart from Marian and Robin, comforting each other, the occupants of the room were sleeping.

"John found her," he blurted out loudly, waking the children up as he spoke.

Marian and Robin ran and enveloped their precious daughter, and each other in their arms as she called their names with a small sob. Everyone was sombre, despite it being a joyous moment. Constance lifted Emma from her lap and went across to Much.

"I did not do anything, it was John." He repeated.

"But you gave us hope." She told him.

"I did?" he asked, not sure how.

"You did not come back, that made us think perhaps you had found her and were waiting for light. If we…… if my parents had lost her, in those circumstances … it would have been like losing Robert all over again and I do not think they could bear it."

Much nodded he knew all about losing a child. He had for some time blamed Robin and Marian for having children when he did not, when his only son was taken away from him. That was until the accident with Robert of Locksley, young Edward's twin brother. Afterwards he was just bitter with his life, with his own failures as a man. He glanced back over at the family group, hugging and embracing each other. Now they had all joined in and while he felt alone, he also felt loved as Marian extended the invitation to join them and rejoice that their 'baby' was alive.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for your reviews.

Part 13

1155

Edward had a sprightly step to his spirit. He felt as if the world was his to conquer now that he had found love, found Kate. He had often wondered if he would find a woman for his own, a woman to hold his heart and now he had. It appeared she felt likewise and that was even more promising. He had big plans to woo her and ask for her hand in marriage before he headed home to Knighton, to Nottingham, and his people.

Without a care in the world he mounted his horse from the nearby stables, he was so caught up in love that nothing seemed wrong with the world, and yet it was. Harold watched him with a sneaky grin upon his face. Edward set the horse to a trot and rode across the cobbles. In Harold's view, Edward was far too high opinionated in his ambitions for himself and Kate. No Kate was his, Winchester's and today was going to prove that once and for all.

Edward opened his horse to gallop as soon as he was away from the constrictions of the city of London. It was as his horse jumped over a fallen tree that he felt something was amiss. But it was too late as he tumbled off from the saddle, hitting his head on a withered branch as he fell. With his foot caught in the stirrup the horse dragged him several hundred feet, causing more damage than the initial fall.

Finally his foot dislodged itself and the horse galloped back to the stables from where it had come. Edward lay on the grass, bleeding, battered and broken. Harold arrived a short time later. By this time Edward had slipped into a state of unconsciousness. Harold smiled as he stood blocking out the sun and casting a shadow over Edward's body.

It began deep within him, as a small rumble and, as it manifested it grew until his laugh rang out loudly and with clarity.

Finally he wiped his eyes, at the tears of laughter which had fallen without conscience down his cheeks. "Well," he said to the form on the ground. "At my feet seems an appropriate position for you my friend. Begging for mercy, begging for your life. Still I do not want you to die. I want you to in the future, see and envy me, with my wife, with my Kate and our brood of children and wish that all I have was yours."

For good measure he gave Edward a hard kick in the ribs and winced as he heard a crack. Then he rode away without a final glance backwards, leaving Edward to the hands of fate.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for your comments, I am pleased you are liking this story.

Part 14

1193

Robin and Djaq entered the Inn silently like cats on the prowl up to Harold's chamber. The four men were still out cold. Robin made a sudden decision to rob Winchester of his worldly good first before they moved Allan; he threw a few of Harold's valuable possessions to Djaq and took his money bag himself.

Luckily for them Allan was not a heavily built man and they dragged his body from the room across the floorboards. Without warning he seemed stuck to the spot.

"Nail, in floorboards," declared Djaq and Robin pulled him free.

Djaq helped Robin to lift him in a fireman type stance and they skulked out the Inn just as quietly as they had entered it.

As soon as they reached Allan's horse they roughly threw him across the saddle. Then Robin gave the animal a tap on the rump in the direction of Nottingham.

"Do you think that will be enough? Do you think he will reach Nottingham?" Djaq asked her leader, somewhat sceptical.

Robin nodded. "I think so. Come on. Let's get back to the others."

The others were camped by a stream. Much had started a fire and was cooking some very small animal over it. Will sat crossed legged looking into space and Marian sat a little way off, with her back against a sapling with her eyes closed, the light of the fire showing her in a reddish glow. Djaq went to sit with Much and Will, while Robin went to Marian.

"Did Allan get away?" Marian asked, as she felt Robin sit down beside her.

"How did you know it was me sitting by your side and not Will?"

"I just knew," she told him, her eyes still closed but her mouth lifting at the corners to a gentle smile.

Covering her hand with his he asked in a gentle voice. "Marian are you alright. I mean Winchester … Did he? You?"

She opened her eyes then and looked into his, which were asking far more questions than he had in fact voiced. Marian shook her head and looked away. Robin not one to give up especially on Marian tilted her chin and forced her to face him. With a nod of his head and a hand in hers he pulled them to their feet and set off in the darkness to have complete solitude with her. They sat sheltered by an overgrown bush and he silently waited for her to speak.

With a sigh which was laden with the pain of new understanding, on things which had previously been kept from her she said. "I had no idea that Winchester had feelings for my mother ……"

"Nor did I until today, until your father said …."

"Said what? What did he say Robin? I want; no, I need to understand…."

"Then you will have to ask your father, for I do not know. All I know is that he wanted you for revenge against Kate. I suppose your father and Winchester both loved her."

They fell silent, both thinking the same thing, Marian's skin began to crawl with a new terror. Was this history repeating itself? Robin hadn't said in so many words but she knew even without the letter she read that he loved her and then, Gisborne professed to love her as well. She shuddered involuntary.

"Cold?" Robin asked, reaching across and offering her the sanctuary of his body to snuggle against.

Marian shook her head but moved just the same. Within his embrace she felt as if nothing bad could touch her again, and yet they had a whole world of troubles to face with the state of the country.

In the silence they were very much aware of everything, down to each breath the other took. To the fine and delicate movements of Robin's hand moving up and down her arm, to her fingers splayed upon his thigh. The gang were only a yard or two distant and despite that they felt alone in their own little world. It was intense, it was fired and charged and neither really moved or acknowledged what they were feeling to the other.

A rustle in the bushes and the sound of one of the gang using the bush behind them as a latrine, had the pair of them biting back giggles, the giggles became louder until they laughed aloud. From the other side of the bush Much uttered in a disgruntled tone. "You could have told me you were both sitting there." And Robin and Marian laughed all the more.

Much stormed off back to the fire and Robin and Marian put another yard or so distance between themselves and the gang. This time they sat facing the temporary camp so that at least they could see anyone else approaching.

The moment of comfort though was shattered, they sat juxtaposed without touching, but in good spirits in an easy companionship. The flames of the far-away fire held their attention and both felt themselves on the edge of slumber. A small rodent scurrying past Marian's hand caused her to give a small shriek, waking them both, but not disturbing the outlaws who slept by the fire across the clearing.

"Sorry," she whispered to Robin. "It was just a mouse I think, it startled me."

He chuckled, at Marian half admitting to be scared of a mouse. "I'll forgive you," he smiled with jest.

"Robin," Marian said, her voice suddenly solemn.

"What?" he whispered in return.

"The letter."

"What?"

"The letter you wrote …for me."

"Oh, that letter. You read it then?" he asked, but it was not entirely a question.

"Yes I read it, after your men it would seem." Sensing he was about to utter an irritated response aimed at them she added. "Do not be angry with them, they only read it out of concern for you."

She felt him relax and sit back again with a sigh. "I thought I was going to die Marian. I had a plan and then when your father said that Winchester wanted you, it all had to change. But I failed in my attempt to kill all the Black Knights and stop shah mat."

"No you didn't."

"I did they still live. And they signed the pact."

"There is something I want to tell you about the pact, but we also need to talk about the letter, your letter."

"Marian," he said, turning. "If you know something that I do not about the pact tell me now. For when we get back to Nottingham we must steal it from the Sheriff, so that we have proof of their treason to the King."

"There is no need for that. I know of its whereabouts." She confessed to him.

"You do?" he asked puzzled.

She struggled with her clothing and within moments produced a squashed looking pact. In the darkness it was impossible to make out anything important but Robin gave a soft laugh as he took the precious document from her.

"The Sheriff will be fuming," he said.

"I know. I saw it lying there in the war room and on impulse I took it." She confessed.

"And Winchester did not know you carried it on your person?" Robin checked.

"No he did not molest me; he just taunted me with things from the past. From his past which included my parents." She answered sadly.

"Talking about documents about my person I also have this," Marian added, pulling out the small piece of parchment on which Robin had written for her less than a day ago. "You asked for my forgiveness in the letter, Robin, there is nothing to forgive. And we can still have the life and the love that you talked about having to forgo, in order to save England."

Robin dropped the pact on the ground between them. "What did you say?" he asked, in the barest of breath. His hand moved on its own accord to cup her face and caresses her full bottom lip.

Marian shivered in her response, her own fingers getting lost in the strands of his hair at his nape. "I did not say. I ……"

He cut her off from further words as his mouth slanted across her in a searing kiss which left them both breathless.

"I love you." He said, it came out as he hoped it might and even in the darkness he could see the shining in her eyes.

Robin did not wait for a response from her in return, right now that was not necessary but touching and kissing her was. She opened to him like a flower and he drank from her kiss like sweet nectar to the honey bee. The rest of the world faded away and all that existed was the two of them locked in an embrace.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you.

Part 15

1214

All was well within the Locksley household once more. Abigail's cuts and bruises had been tended to. She was now fast asleep in her own bed, with Marian watching over her for good measure and for her own need to see her child safe. Lessons were forgotten for the day as they had all taken a morning nap. After lunch Tristan had sneaked off for a liaison with Elizabeth. Constance was about the house, teaching Emma to sew. Marcus was out with some village boys. Edward however was missing.

Robin came through from the servant's quarters muttering to himself about wayward children when Constance piped up helpfully. "He is down at the pond. He wanted to be alone to think."

"The pond?" Robin repeated, and she nodded with a sad faraway expression upon her features.

He headed out to the place where he knew Edward to be. Villagers milled about with their daily business and some young children played a game of tag on the green. The boy sat looking out on to the water in a reflective stance. Robin ran his hand across his brow and with a heavy sigh went and joined him there. Although Edward knew his father sat beside him, he chose not to acknowledge the fact and Robin, bit his bottom lip for a while searching for the right words.

"Forgive me." Robin finally uttered. This brought Edward's face round towards his father in a quizzical manner. "I was harsh yesterday; you are but a boy still. Not a man."

Edward nodded. "I was wrong I should have said, you gave me the opportunity and I blew it."

Robin shrugged. "We still might not have found her any earlier."

"Why did you not ask the villagers to dredge the pond?" Edward asked.

"Because," Robin said heavily. "That was too painful for me to contemplate, at least until we had ruled out the other options."

"Sometimes I feel as though it would have been better if I had died instead of Robert." He said, returning his gaze to the pond. A fish popped his head from the surface and then dipped back in the murky depths.

"I wish everyday that I had both of you by my side, just as Much wishes he had Arthur."

"Do you ever think that Arthur should have lived and both Robert and I have died?"

Robin shook his head. "How could I ever wish that?"

Edward shrugged and then half pointed to Much who was wandering across to Locksley cemetery with a fresh bunch of wild daises in his hand. "So that your best friend would not be so sad. Mother said Arthur was only a few days younger than us and yet …… Much has nothing. And you have all of us. Except Robert."

"I have you all including Robert. He is here." Robin told him with his hand over his heart. "And Much has Ann and Arthur in his heart."

"Not the same as having them by your side and watching as they grow up or grow old with is it?" Edward asked and Robin shook his head. "Did you ever lose anyone you loved like that, apart from Robert…... I mean a woman."

Robin gave a small wry laugh and replied. "Your mother …."

"But she isn't dead." Edward said and screwed his face up, reminding Robin of Marian.

"No but once I thought she was and that tore me to pieces…… You know Robert's death, it was not your fault. Nobody blames you that he died and you didn't. People could have said that your mother and I should have kept a better eye on the pair of you, that we should have kept you in our sights every moment of every day. You knew the rules, you knew not to go near the pond and yet you did, both of you to hide. No one was to foresee that you both would stumble that one of you would fall and lose you life in the water and the reeds. People could have suggested that Tristan's game of hide and seek within the vicinity of the pond was unsuitable and led to the consequences of the accident….. It was nobody's fault, it just was, Edward.

You know you were named for a great man who was once the Sheriff of this Shire…. I know that you have it in you to aspire to be whatever you lay your heart upon."

Edward smiled though his tears and Robin pulled his son into his arms until they both felt better about everything.

"Father," Edward said with a sniff.

"Yes my son."

"Would you go fishing with me? You used to take Tris and Marcus, I was too young, and the after accident…. You always said I was too young."

"We won't catch much fish in Locksley pond." Robin said with a smile.

"No but perhaps in the Idle we might." He suggested his eyes pleading with Robin, that he might have the same opportunities his two elder brothers had experienced in days gone past. Robin nodded assent and for the first time in six years since Robert of Locksley had drowned in the village pond, father and son felt a close bond.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you I am glad you are enjoying it. In most of my fan fics she is alive, which is how it should be as far as I am concerned. I have written one or two which follow on from series 2 as it ended.

Part 16

1214

The wild plums fell onto the girl's lap as she sat under a tree and stitched an intricate piece of embroidery. Plop, plop they fell one after the other, follow by a rustle and a bout of unrestrained laughter. She looked up into the branches and shook her head. With amusement she said. "One day Tristan of Locksley you will fall out of that tree."

Still laughing he slid down and sat by her side. "No I won't I am the best tree climber for miles around."

She regarded him with slate grey eyes, her hair blonde like silk flowing down her back in a fine curtain, highlighting her equally fine skin and rosy lips. Lips which Tristan ached to kiss. Elizabeth, daughter of Maurice of Umfrey was Tristan Achilles heel. He would do anything for her in an instant even if her father was loyal to King John and despised his own father, the Earl of Huntingdon. Elizabeth was fourteen and already had blossomed into a beautiful young maiden, just ripe for marriage. That was the problem she was promised to her father's best friend, an aging widower by the name of William of Hereford.

But just now he could pretend that she was his, he knew she preferred his company to that of the old man William who was even older his father's friend Little John. He stared at her and watched as her cheeks blushed to match her lips.

"Where is your nurse?" he asked almost flippantly, glancing about.

"She is in Nottingham." Elizabeth replied with a secret smile that Tristan echoed.

"Why Lady Elizabeth would you care you walk with me?" Tristan asked with a huge grin plastered on his face, for unchaperoned moments were rare, but always taken advantage of.

"Do not mind if I do," she returned and laid her sewing down upon the soft grass.

They walked along the edge of the forest for a mile or so, until Tristan knew they would not be interrupted. Then he took her in a gentle embrace and looked directly into her eyes with longing and the first tender stirrings of love. With careful deliberation he touched his lips to hers in a fleeting kiss, but she clung to him. He lengthened it and felt her respond in the way which had before been in his dreams. Pulling apart breathless they started at each other for an infinity. Not even the stones which began to rain down on their heads could quell the moment.

Tristan and Elizabeth looked up together and this time it was Tristan's turn to say of the young man in the tree. "One day Phillip of Umfrey you will fall out of that tree."

Phillip swung down from the branches like a monkey and landed with a thud. With good humour he announced. "I have come to escort my sister home for supper."

It was some reluctance that Tristan allowed Elizabeth from his arms but he did with a grin at the pair of siblings in front of him. Phillip was as dark as Elizabeth was blonde, but they shared the same eyes, an inheritance from their father. Although Phillip was half a foot smaller than Tristan they were the same age.

"I enjoyed our walk, thank you," Elizabeth said, bidding Tristan a polite goodbye. He winked at her and she blushed again as Phillip took her arm and led her home.

-----

With a sigh and a grin Tristan ran back to Locksley, he would be in trouble if he arrived home late for supper again. He came to an abrupt halt when he saw his 'Uncle' Much standing at the graves of his family. With one look at the house and another at the broken man he opted to go to the second and stand by his side.

"Supper will be ready," Tristan said in a quiet voice. Much nodded. "You must have loved them dearly." He added, if Much had loved his wife Ann and son Arthur as much as he thought he loved Elizabeth, it must have been a very deep and profound and a tragic loss.

"I did. I still do." Much replied laconically.

He turned and looked at the boy so innocent in his life so far. And although stories of his mother his father and the rest of the gang had been told. The boy in front of him really did not have any idea what they all had been through in the years before his birth. That without the pardon from Richard they would still be living in the forest as outlaws, if the weather and circumstances had been kind to them. If not they all would have perished with no grave to mark their resting places.

"Will you not eat? Father says how you loved to eat." Tristan offered, sounding more like Marian than Robin.

Much's face brightened up. "I do still," he nodded, and his stomach gave a growl to emphasis the point. Tristan and Much laughed. "Very well I will join you."

Tristan led the way and as Much passed the other simple crosses he paused at a weathered and worn one. He reached back to the grave of his family and took a single flower, then laid it on the neglected one. This was the grave and final resting place of his and Robin's friend, fellow outlaw, traitor and in the end hero; Allan a Dale.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

1214

Light was sending small shafts through the slits in the wooden shutters, which closed the elements from the house at night and in bad weather. The light as always landed on Robin, but it was Marian who woke first and enjoyed the way the rays reflected on her husband. It was not often that she had time to just lay and study him, but today with Abigail between them as she had crept into their bed during the night, Marian did just that. Admire him.

Running a hand through his hair, she gently stroked the sides where his hair was beginning to turn silver and wondered for a moment where all the years had flown. Turning to face him and be at a better angle in which to appreciate him, she rolled onto her side carefully as not to waken either of her bed companions. She drew a line down the side of his face, past the wrinkles that had appeared with time and smiled. Her hand ventured lower to his stubble across his cheeks, that had started to turn grey several years ago and he had blamed in jest the children. Marian's hand continued on its journey to his neck and shoulder. Then with a hasty retraction she returned to caressing his face and running her hand through his hair. A lay in with a private cuddle was not going to happen this morning, with their youngest child asleep between them.

So carried away in feeling as each strand of hair ran through her fingers she did not realise he had woken and was staring at her just as intently. With the same stirrings of desire and the same regret that Abigail was there. The first that she was aware of Robin being in a state of consciousness was when she turned her attention to this face and found her staring at him.

"Been awake long?" she asked in hushed tones.

"A while." He replied with his favourite grin.

"You did not say anything."

"I was enjoying the moment," he answered with a small chuckle. "When did Abigail join us?"

"I do not know. It was dark," Marian shrugged. "She said she had a dream about the children who she came across in the forest."

"Ah." Robin only commented. Both Robin and Marian were thankful that she was home again, and if that meant sharing a bed and her nightmares for few weeks, then so be it.

"They could have been any children. It is a shame about the hairpin though." Marian mused thoughtfully.

"I can get her another."

"But it will not be the same." Marian insisted, and he sighed knowing perhaps she was right as usual.

After a beat Marian said. "I am glad you and Edward finally talked about Robert, it has been too long. He was pleased that the air was finally cleared even if he was younger than Abigail when it occurred."

"I could not before."

"I know." And gently she caressed his cheek with her hand.

"You knew and yet you did not say?"

"No it had to be the right time, for both of you and yesterday was that time," she uttered with half a shrug. The covers fell off her shoulder to reveal her creamy skin that his fingers longed to reach out and touch. Instead he flexed his fingers a few times above his head and then cracked them loudly, receiving a glower from his wife in return.

Robin sighed deeply and then changed the topic entirely. "I suppose our next big event will be the wedding."

This time it was Marian who laughed a little. "You do not want to let her go do you?" she asked.

"She is our eldest daughter, our first born child. No I do not and yet we can not hold onto them forever." He admitted ruefully.

"It is better she marries before all hell breaks loose." Marian said suddenly.

"What? Why do you say that? Are you thinking of eleven ninety three again?" he asked, his featured furrowing in a frown.

"Eleven, ninety to be exact and it is just a hunch," she shrugged. "Everything is mounting up again like before. You would not remember you were in the Holy Land. I can feel it in the air, with the looks of those who recall how it was before; we as a nation are going that way again. And this time….."

"This time what?" Robin prompted.

Marian shook her head and looked away before focusing on her husband. "This time there is so much more to lose."

The pair lapsed into silence only interrupted by the child's steady breathing. Robin's hand reached across the divide and threaded through Marian's hair. Hers like his was beginning to grey, underneath mostly though so on top it looked as it always had. With a swift motion he pushed himself up and leant across the bed so that he could kiss her. Gently, softly. He pulled away with regret as Abigail stirred between them, a gentle reminder she was there and they were not alone.

As if that was just the beginning, the shouts of an argument began to waft through the door. Marian smiled sweetly to Robin who rolled his eyes to the ceiling. Constance and Tristan were at each others throats verbally again, perhaps he thought with some deliberation it was time Constance was married after all. Giving Marian a final 'for later' wink, he climbed out of bed, donned his clothes and went to see what the entire ruckus was about this time.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for your replies.

Part 18

1193

Coming to, as a cold bucket of water was thrown unceremoniously across his face, was something Allan had not bargained on when he arrived back at Nottingham castle. He was roughly hauled to his feet and dragged to the Sheriff's quarters, to be questioned on his mission.

Through slatted eyes that did not want to focus properly, Allan tried to concentrate on the Sheriff and Gisborne before him.

Lazily Vasey drawled. "Give him a chair Gisborne; otherwise the little flower is about to wilt and fade away before we discover if he was successful."

Allan felt Gisborne push him to sit in the chair that was drawn up, still his vision swam in and out of focus. There was nothing he could do about it, just get this meeting over and hope that he was spared his life.

"So, Winchester? Marian?" asked Guy, folding his arms and leaning back against the Sheriff's desk.

Allan blinked and made the mistake of shaking his head and a thousand elephants pounded through at once. "Marian …..got away. I do not know where she went. I was beaten to a pulp by Winchester and his men."

"Winchester is he dead?" Vasey asked, taking a huge bite from a green apple and munched it, doing nothing for the pounding in Allan brain.

"He was unconscious … I am not sure if he was dead. Look it was three to one. And I do not recall Marian staying around to help."

Gisborne sighed, at least Marian was not in the clutches of Winchester, the only thing worse than that would be if she were with Robin Hood.

The Sheriff took his time to reply and swallowed hard twice, as a piece of apple got lodged halfway down his windpipe. Spluttering he took a gulp of wine and the coughing subsided. With a croak he said. "Well, you did not quite manage to do our bidding did you Allan?"

"He still might prove useful," Gisborne reasoned. "From the look of him, it would not take much too kill him. On the other hand perhaps that would be more to our advantage another day, when he is well and could appreciate the fate of death better."

"Please, please do not kill me," Alan pleaded; realising despite the pain of just sitting there his life was on the line. These men were not even half as merciful as Robin was; his chances of survival were slim.

He was spared a reply as a knock on the door came, followed by the entrance of several Black Knights with grim expressions.

With a huff of disgust at Allan, Vasey said. "Take him away Gisborne, he is to be your responsibility, just make sure you do not give him too much of that of his own however, that is until he learns to kill when we ask it of him. At the moment he is as Lily-livered as Robin Hood himself."

Guy signalled to a guard and ordered him to take Allan to the kitchens to see if the cook could not put some remedy on his wounds. Then instructed that Allan was to have a room and sleep off his injuries until the following day when he was to report directly to himself.

It was lucky for Allan that he was gone by the time Rotherham departed his news. Foster shook his head before Vasey had time to ask the question. "There is no sign of the Pact. It is although it has disappeared."

"Shame the scribe died then," Guy drawled with a hint of sarcastic humour. "Otherwise you could have had him draw another."

The Sheriff ignored Gisborne's comment. He would not have another Pact made; they would find the one which had been stolen from beneath their noses. "Hood!" he snarled.

"But Hood was searched milord," Spencer answered. "There was no such documentation upon his person when we marched him to the courtyard."

"Then who? And where is it?" he answered, his mind running over time for answers. "Gisborne get you man back here, he might have some information."

Gisborne looked doubtful but did as Vasey requested. Allan was still looking worse for wear but had had the dried blood washed from his face. It was clear he was still concussed from his manner however and this time without asking a guard provided a chair.

"We have another question before you can sleep." Vasey snapped at him. "The pact. A document, did you see Winchester with a document?"

"No, no I never saw nothing like a document, no I swear."

"So if Winchester had not got it in his possession just who has?" roared the Sheriff and all the other occupants of the room just shrugged but felt an underlying panic at the same time.

-----

The gang reached the outskirts of the camp and Robin gave a signal which had Little John meeting them just outside. He saw Marian and gave an inward sigh of relief, then asked. "Did everything go to plan?"

"Not bad," said Much, walking into the camp and pottering about for something to make to eat.

John looked to Robin who said. "The bad news is Winchester lives, the good news is we have Marian and the Pact."

John looked suitably impressed and then said to Marian. "Your father," he pointed to the innermost reaches of the camp and there sat Edward.

Marian's relief was clearly evident and father and daughter met in a fierce hug, over the top of his head Edward looked with gratitude to Robin who just nodded.

"I am quite well," Edward assured her and they pulled away and she stopped to study him.

"You can not go back to the castle," she said.

"And nor you. It seems we have become outlaws as well, something I have tried to avoid happening for months. But it is better we are here than in the castle. You will stay here?"

"I will not leave you," she assured him.

Robin watched from a distance what she said was right; she would not leave her father. But what if something happened to him? Would she stay in the forest with him then? He put it away from his mind, it did not need thinking about just yet, but he had a funny feeling that that time could come to pass.


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

1155

Moaning coming from the direction of the bed had Kate running to its side. In an instant she shared a look of concern with her mother who was also in attendance, and the older woman went to fetch the physician.

"Shush! It is alright," She soothed the patient on the bed.

The physician arrived and Kate was shooed from the room despite her protests, her mother agreed to remain with their patient and inform her of anything afterwards. Kate's mind flew back to the past week since the news came that Edward's body had been found close to the River Thames after his horse returned to the stables without him. A search party had ensued and located the broken man. He had been lying there for hours but was alive and they had brought him on an excruciatingly painful journey back to London. Here Edward's rooms were not suitable as he was in no fit state to care for himself. Kate and her mother who had heard that he was missing were waiting there and had offered to have him lodge with them until he was returned to full health.

Edward's injuries were far more serious than the search party had anticipated. The physician called to tend him had declared that he should have been taken to the nearest home and recovered there. Moving him back to the city had been foolhardy. Edward had suffered broken bones to his left side, ribs, tibia, ulna and clavicle. In addition to that he suffered cuts and many bruises. Which were a fine array of colours. There was some fear of internal damage but after the first forty eight hours the doctor decided that was not the case. The gash on his head had led to a state of concussion and bouts of unconsciousness. Which the man in the bed fought and raged with inner demons or terrors, of just what had occurred to him on that fateful day.

Kate had spent countless hours at his bedside holding his large hand in hers and willing him to wake up so that they could share conversation. She had never been alone with a man before and knew her mother only permitted it now as he was ill and unable to get up and about. But what Kate did not know was the way her mother had watched her care for this man she had only just met. She herself had then gone to great lengths to discover all she could of Edward Fitzwater of Knighton and was impressed from the information she had gleaned. This was a man she would be proud to have as a son in law.

The doctor exited the room followed by Kate's mother who indicated with a nod that Kate was permitted to go back into Edward's chamber. He was lying still on the bed but his eyes were open and she rushed to his side.

"Edward," she whispered, taking his hand in hers, needing to feel that his skin was warm, that he was alive.

"Kate," he croaked painfully.

"Shush, rest do not talk. You have to get well. I know you will get well. And I will stay by your side until you do," she said in a rush, her eyes filling with tears for the suffering he was enduring. This time in response he grasped her hand tightly and then released it again, his strength failing him as aching overrode everything else.

His eyes closed again and she sighed with more contentment that she had felt since the sorry accident had afflicted him. His breathing had evened out when her mother returned and slipped quietly into the room.

"Harold of Winchester is downstairs again," she explained with an undisguised expression of loathing. "He wants to escort you to the feast which is being held for the engagement of Simon of Rotherham to Miriam Foster."

"Tell him I am otherwise occupied, surely he has heard that poor Edward is here and suffering greatly."

"He said it is because of that he has come. He feels a young maiden such as yourself should not be burdened with ill health and accidents of his foolish friend. That perhaps an evening out might take your mind off the sorrow you feel for his best friend."

"If his own morals are upstanding he will know I can not leave his best friend for any length of time. He needs us, he needs me and I will not leave his side, even to go to a party." She answered.

Her mother smiled secretly to herself, Edward was the better marital match by far. She left them together alone in the room and went downstairs to explain to Harold the situation. Harold left the house very disgruntled indeed, he would have to find some maiden at the party to take his mind of things with Edward and Kate, his only consolation being that Edward was barely conscious. His plan had backfired entirely, now he felt that the beautiful Kate was slipping out of his hands for good.


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

1214

Today was a special day in Locksley, a wedding day. It was the first wedding of a Locksley, at the village church itself since Robin's parents tied the knot, back in the 1160's. Robin and Marian had not been able to get married in Robin's own village for they were outlawed back in those days. So today was a very special time indeed as Constance, daughter of the Earl of Huntingdon wed Richard of Doncaster. His parents were of good English stock his father a Baron, against King John as much as Robin was. It was a marriage of love however; neither Robin nor Marian had lain upon any of their offspring, the common ritual among the nobility of arranged marriages.

Villagers were out in their droves, setting up the village green for the wedding feast that was to follow to marriage ceremony later that day.

"It's a good day for it," said Much sounding a lot happier than he felt inside. Happy times brought back past hurts for him these days.

"Yes," noted Little John looking to the cloudless sky. "It is. Has Will arrived?"

"Last night, with Dan. I thought perhaps you would have popped by the manor."

"I was busy," John replied. "Robin asked me to do some things for today." Much nodded in response and wondered why they had not asked him to do some things for today. John sensing this added. "They did not ask you, they thought you were hurting enough already."

"Oh," Much uttered not sure what to add to that.

"You could offer." John suggested.

"What?" Much asked perplexed, his brow creasing into a frown.

"Offer to help, Robin or Marian will find you something to do, you are at a loose end after all. I have to finish hanging these garlands about the village." He replied, and nodded to a mound of strung flowers which the village girls had been preparing since dawn.

"Do you need a hand?"

"I thought you would never ask." John answered and clapped him heartily on the back "Here, go and fetch the end of one and we will hang it over there." He added pointing to a row of trestle tables.

"Yes, hang it there," Much repeated and hurried off to do John's bidding.

If the calmness of the atmosphere was anything to go by both men could only assume that within the walls of Locksley Manor everything was anything but.

However things were under control despite Constance having a mild panic attack and Marian having to calm her down. Robin and the boys made themselves scarce, leaving Marian with Constance and the little girls in the house alone. Taking a walk, with Robin making the boys promise to keep their new attire looking freshly laundered, they bumped into Will Scarlett. Who had stayed with them and had made a quick exit that morning.

"Will," Robin greeted him with an enthusiastic hug. "Did you sleep well my friend?"

"Yes I was exhausted," Will replied. Robin took a moment to look at him properly.

He had arrived with his son Dan in the evening after nightfall and the candles that the room provided had perhaps been kind. It had been thirteen years since Will and Robin had seen each other. Their friendship and bond remained the same despite the years apart. In that time Will had aged more than any other of the remaining members of the gang. His hair was completely white and his face lined. But his eyes still sparkled unlike Much's which seemed long dead and gone.

"I can't believe it has been over a decade," Will said softly as if seeing into Robin's mind.

"Nor I. You should have come and visited." Robin answered and the two men shared a firm smile of friendship, for the past when they had fought alongside each other and the time when they had been so far apart.

"Too many memories." Will said softly.

"I know and I am sorry. You have borne the brunt of hardship a lot better than Much."

Will smiled. "I have a fine son, Much has nothing."

"He has us." Robin said.

"But it is not the same and you know it." Will responded. There was a pause between the two men and Robin looked up to see if his boys were keeping themselves out of mischief. Will added wistfully. "Is she still where I left her?"

Robin looked back at Will. "Of course she is. You do not think I would let anyone destroy your sacred place?"

"No but, people do things without thinking or for fun or…."

"She is where you left her, under the canopy of trees, just to the north of the camp. You want to visit her now?" Robin asked gently.

Will shook his head and said. "No, but later after Constance is married to Richard."

"I understand." Robin told him comfortingly. "Maybe you could utter a few words of consolation to Much for me… for us..but especially for him." Will nodded his assent, there was a loud splash and both men looked up to see that Tristan had had a scrap with Edward. Which resulted with the younger lad standing knee deep in the stream soaking wet.

With a laugh and a grin Will said to Robin. "You better do something before Marian claps eyes on him in that state." Robin looked at him helplessly but Will just carried on laughing.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for your feedback :)

Part 21

1214

Whisking Edward into the manor via the kitchens was easy, getting his clothes dried and him hidden proved to be not as simple. Both Robin and Edward had to keep hiding and dodging Marian but eventually it was done. Edward stood in front of Robin looking almost as good as when his mother, had last clapped eyes on him. The sound of Marian calling for Robin had Edward scampering out of the back door.

"Yes my love," Robin said as innocently as he could manage.

"What have you been up to? And where have you been? The groom's family has arrived and I needed you to greet them with me." She asked, with a knowing look that he had been up to no good. He was sometimes like a big kid himself.

Robin was ready to give her a quick and easy excuse but Tristan burst through the door and said to his father. "See you got Edward looking dapper again, he …." He trailed off as Robin shook his head at him and Marian looked extremely interested. "Sorry."

"Do not be sorry," Marian replied. "It is all becoming extremely clear as to why your father had disappeared." With one final shake of her head at them she walked back to the hall, leaving Robin feeling like a chastised school boy in the middle of the kitchens, with the servants tittering and Tristan laughing behind his back.

-----

After making amends with Richard's parents and extended family, Robin was ready to walk his eldest daughter down the aisle. The church was packed on both sides with the guests all standing in rows waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Constance looked nervous, but was glowing with something that could only be described as love. Her dress a deep shade of blue silk and in her hands she carried a small posy of white roses. Hair that was decorated with small flowers graced her head, under her veil of innocence. She smiled at the man beside her; her father and he took her arm, smiling with pride as tears sparkled on his lashes.

-----

The service was one that the congregation would remember in their hearts for a long time. Once Robin was back standing where he belonged beside Marian he hugged her tight, both feeling a sense of irrevocable loss, but they had only gained by the union today. Robin glanced down at their youngest two daughters and his heart was gladdened that it would be several years before either of them would be married.

The newlywed couple walked back down the aisle and out of the church, feeling as if today was their happy ever after. Now the official part was over the celebration would start. Today was a new page in their relationship; the beginning of the rest of their lives.

-----

Whilst the merriment was in full swing Will Scarlett and his fifteen year old son Dan slipped away from the festivities. They thought unnoticed, but Robin had seen them leave, he knew exactly where they were heading.

Dan and Will spoke very little on their journey to the north of the old outlaws camp. There as Robin had promised was a stone to mark the resting place of mother and wife of the males who stood before it.

"My love, you we will never forget," Will said, as he laid a wild flower upon the grave.

"My mother," Dan said softly, he had been two and a half when she died. Not in battle for that was all over by then, but from a fever which had raged through Locksley and the villages beyond. It had taken many of those whom it claimed as it own, and leaving families without a bread winner, a mother or a child. "Tell me about my mother?" he asked as in days of old when he was a small child.

"She was beautiful and she was mine. She was brilliant in her knowledge of medicine and science. She lost her family in the Crusades of the Holy Land and came here as a slave. And she was the only woman I ever loved, my Djaq."

If Dan had thought that an odd name for a girl he had never said. For all his father told him of his mother was sacred. A piece of knowledge to treasure and share with future generations, of why his skin was darker than those around him, why his father had upheld all the things and customs his mother had held dear, and why he was the young man he was.

Will and Dan Scarlett journeyed back to Locksley. With a smile which held a sad longing that Djaq was not there to share it with them, they threw themselves into the celebrations as if neither man nor boy had a single care in the world.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you very much for your replies.

Part 22

1193

In the weeks that followed Marian and Edward's departure from the castle, things had changed and not to everyone's satisfaction. The gang, with the exception of Djaq, and Robin to a certain extent still did not trust the traitorous outlaw Allan, who was feeding them information regularly. The information he had provided so far had been accurate in all aspects and there was no fault to be found, which was where Much's distrust expanded. In return Allan had told the Sheriff and Gisborne snippets of information about Robin Hood, usually with a half truth in there somewhere; for example the fact that he learned from his own snitch the outlaw was in possession of the Pact. Enough to get him close to the two core Black Knights, but not as much as to become suspicious in his motives and ambitions.

Things within the camp were beginning to settle after some initial teething problems. With the balance they had before, being thrown into disarray with the arrival of two new members, one of which who had a close personal relationship with their leader. This had led to many a fight and disagreement, not only had the other gang members felt awkward, so had Edward.

With the seeing of Carter back to the Holy Land and the King, a man who had initially been hired to kill Robin, but eventually became an ally, things between Robin and Marian began to change and settle. This was much to everyone's relief as they were not sure that they could have taken Robin and Marian's constant often petty quarrels any longer. Now they had fallen into an easier relationship, where he would listen to what she was saying and visa versa without either acting impulsively. They still had the bickering; it would not be Robin and Marian otherwise.

One thing was certain though, and that was living outside in the elements did not suit Edward's frail constitution. He had developed a cough that would not shift for any of Djaq's herbal remedies. No one spoke of this, although it was clear that they all thought about it each time the wracking coughing spasms ravaged him to exhaustion.

-----

One morning Robin and Marian left the camp alone. Something they were doing more frequently of late, to the annoyance of Much but the delight of Edward. Who knew as well as the rest of them his health would not permit him to survive through to the next summer. They walked through the forest, keeping half an ear and eye out for anything of interest, but mostly concentrating on each other.

After several romantic trysts in the lee of a tree, or behind a stone outcrop they heard voices of men in the distance. Robin pulled out of the embrace and took his bow from behind his back, followed by an arrow into his hand. He signalled to Marian to pick her bow and arrows from the floor and they headed to the source of the sound.

It was not long before they came across Allan, two guards and a man lying on the floor. The man with a wooden leg had fallen from the tree. The fall had cost him dearly and he was moaning softly in pain as he laid there on a bed of leaves.

Allan looked up at them as Robin shouted unkind words, words Allan had to bear as the Sheriff's men could betray him otherwise. Marian, he noticed had a new outfit. This outfit was a pleasant dark green and she blended in well with the forest and looked a complete compliment to Robin, who was glaring at him angrily. With a few cross words Allan departed leaving the guards where they had fallen and Robin and Marian rushing to the side of the fallen man.

He died swiftly after passing the message he had carried thousands of miles into Robin's hands. Robin read aloud the message from the King to Marian and decided there and then that to go back to the Holy Land now was impossible. One guard rallied round from his arrow wound and staggered to his feet, running after Allan to share the news about somebody or something named Lardner.

It was only right to bury the man that Robin had known in the Holy Land and not leave his body for the vermin to scavenge. As Marian put the final stones on the grave she looked up to see a very pensive looking Robin. Understandably she mistook this for sorrow, that a fellow comrade had passed away and she asked. "Would you like to say a few words?"

Robin nodded and she urged him to begin. She did not know the man, but obviously he had been a friend to Robin in the past. He was so deep in thought she even felt a little as she was trespassing on his grief.

Instead she uttered a gasp of surprise as he asked in a husky whisper. "Will you marry me?"

He had thought long and hard, since forever it seemed, but in reality since she had almost died by Gisborne knife several months before. Now with McLellan dead, it brought back more memories of the terror of war and how short and unpredictable life can be. He needed her to be by his side not only to fight, but as man and wife. And even if it was an unusual time to ask, for him the right time was now.

"What?" she replied, stunned, lost for further words.

"First time I held my bow, I knew, it felt right like it had been made for me and that's how I feel about you." He whispered feeling that talking would shatter the moment.

Robin continued talking reasoning it out and asked her again, he knelt upon one knee. Waiting for her reply was torture and he could not wait interrupting her words and hardly hearing them in the process.

Finally something she said seemed to register in his brain, her voice lifted as it said. "So we find Lardner, get married, defeat the Sheriff and bring the King home."

They met halfway in an embraced laced kiss which seemed to go on forever and not long enough at the same time. Parting they smiled into each others eyes, Robin was right, not only were they stronger together they were complete.


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23

1193

Much was irked when Robin and Marian arrived back at camp and jealous being left alone with John and Edward for company. Robin questioned him about Lardner of which the former manservant had no idea whatsoever. He was further perturbed by the secret looks and silent messages which Marian and Robin shared. There was not much time before Djaq appeared breathless from running. She grappled for breath in an effort to explain what had happened when she and Will had been in Locksley.

With a split second decision Marian convinced Robin that they had to return to the place where McLellan had died, to the tree to locate the bird before anyone else got wind of it. But as good plans sometimes do, it went askew with the Sheriff, Gisborne, Allan and some guards arriving not long after they had. Time seemed not on their side as in the tree they were surrounded by the enemy.

It took a lot of persuasion on Robin's part but eventually he made a diversion and Marian and Lardner escaped down the tree and back to the camp to alert the others. She arrived there at the same time as Will and the Fool. Together they hatched a plan to get Robin out of the mess he had managed to get himself into this time.

By the evening the gang watched as Lardner flew off into the sky bound for the Holy Land with a message tied around his foot for the King.

"Well my friend," Robin said to the Fool. "You have earned yourself some supper with us."

"Oh don't mind if I do," he replied with a grin. Much frowned and wondered why a man could be so jolly all the time.

The Fool amused them all with tales and jokes he used when performing and they all felt that the day had been very profitable indeed. Edward though as dusk began to fall took Marian aside and asked her to walk with him a while.

The pair made for Knighton, silent tears ran down Edward's face at the site of what had been his home since childhood. Now he knew how Robin felt about losing Locksley. Marian slipped her arm through his and waited for him to let out his grief.

"Marian," he spoke quietly and with difficulty. "Gisborne will not believe you are with the nuns forever. Today the Sheriff and Gisborne might have found out that you are with Robin and his men in the forest. This is not safe for you."

"I can defend myself and you, if it comes to that. I am not afraid." She answered staring at what had once been their house and remembering the fateful day when Gisborne had set it alight.

"I feel I will not be with you much longer. There is no denying that living as a vagabond is not doing my health any good. I will not survive the winter Marian. Even Much realises that. I need to see you safe, looked after."

"I hope that you are not about to suggest I marry Gisborne again?" she said will a little hint of humour to her voice.

He smiled into the semi-darkness and said. "No, not when your heart lies elsewhere. I married for love and I can not ask or expect any less of you. Why do you think after Robin left for the Holy Land I did not insist you marry then? No, you must be true to your heart, for that is all you have left; now all this has gone." He waved his hand in the direction of the charred ground.

"Father tell me what happened between you, and Winchester and my mother?" she asked with care, he rarely spoke to Marian about Kate and when he did it was usually brief, now was no exception.

"I had no idea, he had feelings for her until the day he arrived to sign the Pact. As far as I was concerned there was no other man in her life. It was obviously unrequited love on his part, for Kate …Your mother loved me as I loved her…..Very much."

When he trailed off and stopped Marian knew she would not know any more. What she knew had to be enough and strangely it was.

She felt his hand encompass hers and gave a gentle squeeze, there was so much he wanted to say to his daughter before it was too late. But something's which were unchangeable were better left unknown and unsaid. One thing however was still within his power at least to influence.

"When I am gone who will protect you? Do not say you can protect yourself, I know you can, that is not what I meant. I meant…."

Cutting him off and placing a finger across his lips she said. "I know what you mean. I am going to marry Robin, I love Robin. In fact as I want you to give me away, perhaps we should set the date……"

"Does he know about this?" Edward asked with a smile that perhaps all was well.

"Yes," she smiled a big wide grin. "He proposed, today when we were burying the corpse." Edward chuckled that sounded just the thing Robin of Locksley would do. "So you see I have 'protection' after all."

In the stillness of the night they stood there, one last time on Knighton soil as father and daughter. Not knowing what the future would hold but both content knowing that she would be with Robin Hood, outlawed or no, he would be her protection and she would be his.


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you.

Part 24

1193

The gang were sleeping when Marian and Edward returned; Robin was sitting in the shadows waiting for them. A look of relief washed across his features, as he stood and moved into the torchlight.

"We are well," Edward told Robin, instantly captive by another bout of coughing which contradicted his words.

Both Robin and Marian helped the old man to sit upon his woodland bed and drew the covers over him. Robin produced a cup of ale, in an effort to ease the old man's pain. The coughing spasm subsided and Marian breathed again. Robin looked from her to Edward with concern, the night was mild, Edward was deteriorating daily.

"We were just looking at Knighton," Edward whispered this time. Robin nodded; there were times when he just looked at Locksley. He was about to respond when Edward added. "My daughter tells me that it is your wish to be married."

Robin chuckled and said. "So that is what you two have been talking about."

"That and other things," Marian replied. "Why are you laughing?"

"I knew you would talk about it with your father. When is it to be?" Robin said directing the question to Edward rather than Marian.

She frowned at the pair of them discussing it as if she did not exist or matter.

"Soon, I will not be here much longer."

"Please," Marian interjected taking hold of her father's stone cold hand. "Do not say that."

"Why not? Marian we all know it is true we talked about this on the walk."

"But saying it aloud here, makes it all seem real." She answered, somewhat defeated.

"Death is real, it happens to all of us." Edward ground out, and sparked off another round of coughing. Robin handed him back the drink, but he refused it wanting to say what he felt needed saying. "Marian….I know you want to do things on your own, but in this age that we live it is not safe. However well you fight, or strong your morals or belief, when I am gone ….I can not bear to leave you alone in the world."

"You will not, I…" Marian said, stopping when tears filled her eyes and clogged up her throat.

Robin stepped closer and Marian felt his warmth behind her, although they did not touch. "Edward," Robin said solemnly. "You have my word that I will protect your daughter."

"And you will marry her soon, in a church?" Edward rasped out.

"You could marry us here in the forest," Robin suggested carefully.

"No. No it has to be in a church." Edward protested. He wanted nothing to prove that the marriage was anything but legal.

"Well," Marian uttered. "There is nowhere close by that would be safe."

"I will think of something, somewhere. I do have some connections, even if I am an old man, and ousted from my position in society." Edward said, struggling with each breath that passed his lips.

This time Marian and Robin made him settle down for the night. Robin took Marian far away as possible from Edward and the other sleeping men and woman.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, his hands cradling her face about her ears and his thumbs caressing small circles on her cheeks.

He felt her nod against his chest and drew her to lay her head upon it. They stood for a long time in the darkness, neither speaking, or moving, just breathing in each other.

"You know," she said softly. "I would marry you right here and now if we could."

"Me too," he whispered into her hair. "Me too."


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25

1155

Edward was feeling a lot better. He was still at Katherine's mother's home, but now able to sit up in bed and eat to build up his strength. Everyday was a blessing, for Kate would enter the room; she would sit by his side and talk with him. The conversation they shared was knowledgeable in matters, that Edward had not dared hope that Kate was versed or had opinions in. The fact that she did, and had made him love her all the more. Seeing Kate walk in every afternoon brightened his day, so much that by the time he was fit enough to read to himself he asked her to stay just to keep him company.

One sunny afternoon when they were enjoying discussing the antics of the King Henry the second and who would inherit the Kingdom when he had passed away, a rap sounded heavily upon the chamber door. They shared a look, if it was Kate's mother, she would have tapped softly and then entered straight away. Kate went to see who the visitor was.

"It is you," she said, dryly as Lord Winchester appeared standing there smelling as sweet as a daisy with a too innocent expression on his face.

"Can I come in? I have come to visit my dear friend Edward." He drawled at her, still hoping there was an outside chance that he could win her over the paltry Edward. She pulled back the door and went to leave.

"Stay, please." Edward asked her. Kate looked from one man to the other and with a shrug, took her stool and placed it in the far corner by the window to resume her sewing. "As you wish."

Only giving the impression that she was stitching, she spent the time watching the two men.

"Edward, I heard about your mishap, could have been near fatal." Harold said, sitting himself down without being asked.

"Yes." Edward replied tightly. "There seems to be no evidence of who it was that severed my saddle, so I suppose I will never know."

"Get better, move on with your life I say," Harold added, with a sly glance in Kate's direction.

Kate gave an inward grimace; he was creepy and made her skin crawl, the sooner his visit was over the better. She listened as they spoke of this and that, of a Lord Buckingham, a Lord Locksley and a Lord Gladstone. All men she had heard of but never had the opportunity to meet. Finally Harold took his leave and asked her to accompany her to the hall downstairs. She settled Edward and made sure he was comfortable and then went to see what the horrible Winchester wanted now.

"Kate, lovely Kate," he gushed. She was reminded of a grass snake which had once frightened her, when she had slipped away from her nursemaid as a small child. "Why do you stay in all the time when you could be out enjoying all that life in court has to offer? Come out with me to a party, or a feast at the Tower and I will show you just how much fun you can really have, without stuffy Edward and the constrictions your mother has upon you."

"I refused you once before Lord Winchester and I am afraid I will have to refuse the invitation of your company again. I have no desire to spend time in court that was my mother's idea."

"To get you married I would presume…" he drawled and she found she disliked him even more, but for the sake of Edward would tolerate him.

"Yes to find me a husband. But there are none who will be in court that I wish to associate with." She replied firmly, out of her peripheral vision she espied her mother in the shadows.

Harold sensing Kate's movement turned and saw the older woman, with an inward sigh he begged a retreat and bade them all good afternoon.

Kate glanced at her mother before returning to Edwards's chamber and said openly with a disgusted opinion. "That man is trouble." Her mother could not agree more.

-----

Edward appeared to be resting, Kate resumed her seat by the window and began stitching angrily, when she realised she had made an error she flung it down and stared out of the window instead.

"Something bothering you?" Edwards's voice cut through the otherwise stillness of the room.

"No, I just made a mistake, I am afraid I would much rather be talking with you than sewing, but you were tired."

He beckoned her over and she sat down on the seat that Winchester had vacated. Edward reached for her hand and stroked it tenderly.

"Kate. As I am right now, it may not look as if I have much to offer. But I have land, a title a home. And I would be honoured if you would consider becoming my wife. What I am trying to say, is Kate I love you from the first moment I saw you, will you marry me?"

Kate smiled and with her eyes shining with tears of joy she replied. "I thought you would never ask."


	26. Chapter 26

Part 26

1193

"Edwinstowe?" repeated Much for the umpteenth time, after Robin had announced that was where he and Marian were to tie the knot in two days time, a suggestion of Edward's.

"It is in Sherwood but far enough away that the Sheriff and Gisborne will not find out we got married there until it is too late, if at all." Robin proceeded to explain to him. "I am going to meet with Allan and see if I can determine the Sheriff's and Gisborne's movements."

----------

Pulling his hood further over his head Robin stood out from behind the billowing sheets, where the castle's washing was drying on the lines in countless rows and he made Allan jump out of his skin.

"Do you have to do that?" he asked, pacing a hand over his chest. "It is not good for the heart."

Robin pulled him to where he had been hiding and spoke in low tones. "What are the Sheriff's and Gisborne's plans for the next few days?"

"Why?" Allan asked his brown furrowing. "Do you know something I do not?"

"Not in the sense you are referring to, no."

"Then what? How am I supposed to help you if I don't know what's going on?" Allan went on to say. When Robin just studied him intently he added. "You can trust me, I promise. I learnt my lesson Robin, really I did. I would much rather be in the forest like the old times than stuck with Gisborne who is as miserable as sin pining over Marian and the uncouth and scheming Sheriff, who rages over the lost Pact at every opportunity."

"I am to be married." Robin finally uttered giving in.

"To Marian?" Alan checked.

"Of course to Marian!" Robin rapped out impatiently. "That is why I need to know the Sheriff and Gisborne's plans for the next few days."

"Gissy won't like this titbit."

"Which is why, you are not going to tell him Allan. Do I have your word? Unreliable as you may be." Robin said, his face within an inch of Allan's and menacing along with it as he held the ex-outlaw in a vice tight grip.

"Yes, let go of my neck," Allan grated out. "You have my word that he will not hear of your nuptials from me."

"Good," Robin said and released him suddenly; Allan relieved took an extra large gulp of air which was scented with the soap from the wash tubs. "You were telling me about the plans of Gisborne and the Sheriff."

"Yeah, right. Well Jasper is due tomorrow to see the Sheriff so I do not suppose he will be going anywhere. We do not need a repeat of last time when you had to go walkabout looking for him to save Nottingham. As for Gissy, well he keeps suggesting he visits Marian in Ripley convent, but so far the Sheriff has kept him at his beck and call here."

"Keep it that way."

"How can I keep it that way? He tells me what to do not the other way round." Allan protested, Robin shot him a deadly stare and Allan with a sigh conceded. "Alright I will try my best. You are not stupid enough to get married in Locksley or Clun or another close outlying village of the city are you?"

"Of course not. I have thought this through, we have thought this through and I need you to play your part and keep them from going out anywhere further than the close outlying villages."

"Yeah well I can probably do that."

"Good Allan, good. Let's see that you do."

-----

The gang travelled to Edwinstowe all on foot with the exception of Edward who rode on horseback at their pace. Much was alarmed at the thought of Gisborne travelling to Ripley, that was a mere twenty miles from Edwinstowe and easily reachable in less than a day on foot, let alone horseback. For once though he kept his opinions to himself, they would not be appreciated by Robin, Marian or Edward in this instance, he was only too aware how fragile Edward's constitution was.

On arrival, the people of Edwinstowe greeted them warmly especially as they brought gifts of food and monetary gain. The gang did not often travel this far north in the forest and the people were grateful for the small offerings that Robin and his men provided. Times were just as dire here, as in places like Nettlestone or Bonchurch.

Edward left the gang and went in search of an old comrade who he hoped he could still rely on. If he lived as he believed he did; this man was far older than Edward himself. Thomas was an Earl of the realm who had lost the majority of his lands and held onto his small manor house, which at his death would pass to the crown as he had no kin of any description. Edward had known Thomas all of his life, when he and Kate were young, they would visit often to Thomas and his wife, until Kate's death, then everything changed. But Thomas had always remembered Edward and visited when the younger man still ruled the shire as Sheriff.

At the loud knock upon the door an equally aged serving woman appeared and squinted at Edward. "Sir Edward, do my eyes deceive me? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yes, I must speak with Thomas," Edward said quietly, looking about, for now he did not trust anyone other than Robin, the gang and of course his precious daughter.

She ushered him in, the room was dim and stuffy as the shutters had not been opened, lighting the room was a solitary candle. There was a shuffling and into the glow came the tall lanky figure now bent over and stooped, of Thomas. His face was wrinkled and weathered as a prune, his scalp smooth not one hair left in place. "Edward?" he croaked his voice ever rougher and more brittle than that of the serving woman.

"Yes my friend, I do not have much time," Edward imparted, with this began to cough.

Thomas led him to a chair and said. "Pray tell dear friend. What has happened? These days are darker than I ever foresaw in days gone by."

"I need you to do me a favour. You are still an Earl of the realm and therefore permitted to marry those who wish to be wed."

"You seem in no state to take a wife," Thomas said with a small chuckle, Edward smiled in return.

"Not me, my daughter."

"Has she grown up? Last time I saw her she was a wee thing, running through the castle being chased that boy. What was his name? My mind seems to forget so much these days but I do remember when I was a boy more and frequently and with surprising clarity."

"She is a woman, a fine daughter and I am proud of her. His name for your reference was Robin of Locksley, who is the man she is to wed. Can you perform the ceremony? Tonight?"

"Here, in my house? And is he not an outlaw now? Robin of Locksley is one and the same with Robin Hood is he not?"

"Yes he is and no not in your house, in Edwinstowe church, I want the marriage to be legal Thomas even if he is outlawed by the law of Prince John, he will not be by the King of our kingdom and that will be enough."

"Very well, I will meet you there after nightfall."

"Alone." Edward insisted.

"Yes alone, do you think I have any friends now? No of course I do not. I am an old lonely man who is waiting for a better after life than I endured on earth. It will be my pleasure Edward to help you in your time of need, for all the times you helped me in days gone by."

-----

They were not to know that as soon as Edward had arrived the old woman had shuffled to the neighbouring house. There she spoke to a young lad and sent him with a silver coin in his hand for his task, to tell Sir Guy of Gisborne that Edward of Knighton had visited her master. Had she waited to overhear the conversation she would have had so much more information to impart.


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you, sorry though this will not help the cliff hanger post from last time.

Part 27

1155

The bride stood resplendent at the altar alongside the man who in a few moments would become her husband. Her gown was of the finest silk, her mother had thought nothing of the cost, wanting to make her daughters wedding day the day she would remember for the rest of her life. And if the day so far was anything to go by it would be just that.

The wedding was held in Nottingham town and guests came from all over the country to see the marriage of Edward of Knighton. Names that were well known in more parts than just the town or county they hailed from, for example the Spencer family, the Rotherham's, the Buckingham's, the Locksley's, Gladstone's and Durham's to name but a few. They all stood in rows waiting for the celebrations to really begin.

The priest droned on was Harold's top impression of the whole ceremony, he had thought of making a stand and saying he had an impediment to the marriage but what could he offer that was legal? Nothing; it seemed unrequited love did not count. The truth was she chose Edward and that irked him far more than anyone would ever know. Beautiful Kate should have been his and now was just about to belong to Edward, his old and trusty friend, or so he had thought until recently. Big cracks had appeared in their relationship and silly old Edward thought everything between them was still hunky-dory. Well Harold would continue the pretence that it was, until the time came that Harold could get his own back on his friend who had really committed the worst offence between friends that existed. To take his mind off it he winked at a pretty maiden who smiled shyly and then lowered her gaze with a cherry blush to her cheeks. Oh well was Harold's final thoughts before the bride and groom kissed, there would be some maiden he could woo for the rest of the day to alleviate his broken heart.

When their lips met Kate thought that nothing would ever surpass the feeling that welled up from within and bubbled over with uncontainable joy. Edward looked deep into her eyes and mouthed 'I love you'. She had never felt happier and did not think that there would be a day that would be as beautiful and wonderful as this.

Kate was carried along on a tide of happiness they partook in the wedding breakfast; afterwards she was introduced to Edward's friends in Nottinghamshire. Edward seemed particular close to a man called Thomas and his wife who held a manor close to the village of Edwinstowe. At once Kate felt an affinity with Thomas' wife, and knew that she had found a friend already, which would help in her new life where everything including being a wife was alien to her.

Edward and Kate finally left the feast and set off for their wedding night at Edward's home, their new home together; Knighton Hall. Kate was impressed with what she saw; she fell in love instantly with the house almost as she had done with her new husband. They dismissed the servants wanting and needing to be alone. He took her to the bedchamber and she eyed the bed which had pride of place in the room, with some caution.

"It will be alright my love," he gently told her.

She looked into his eyes and knew she could trust this man she had married, he would not be like some men she had heard stories about. He would be gentle, considerate because he loved her and held her heart and she held his. His lips brushed across hers in a fleeting but tantalising kiss and every other coherent thought flew from Kate's mind as she was introduced to the love between a man and his wife, something she found after a while that she enjoyed. At that moment they had found their happy ever after.


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you.

Part 28

1193

An owl hooted loudly as the gang crept to Edwinstowe church, it was built of stone unlike many others in the county and boasted an air of uniqueness for just that. Much jumped as the owl called to its mate in the night. He shivered and the gang laughed quietly at him. They reached the door of the church, it creaked as Robin opened it and they all slipped silently inside.

A lamp burned at the far end and the stooped figure of Thomas was silhouetted in its glow. Robin reached for Marian's hand and their fingers intertwined softly, closing about one another's fingers with a surety.

"You came, good," Edward coughed, the night air getting into his lungs and settling there.

Thomas nodded and answered. "We ought to get on with the ceremony then. The bride and groom should stand here in front of me."

"Let us have the privilege of doing this properly," Edward protested. He organised the gang. Parting Robin and Marian, he led the groom to stand before his noble friend and then arranged the gang to stand behind him on either side of the aisle. Finally he stood beside his daughter. "This is not how I imagined your wedding day to be, but I am proud to give you to Robin for the rest of your days. May you both be as happy as Kate and I were."

Marian's eyes filled up at the mention of her mother's name alone. Blinking back the moisture she whispered to him, careful of the waiting gang and Robin at the opposite end of the church. "I am proud that you are my father, you have been the best parent a child could wish for and I only hope that if we are blessed to have children of our own, I will be as good as parent as you are to me."

Edward felt a sudden rush of guilt at her words; she had been too young to remember when Kate died. Of the bitterness, sorrow and great big cleft her death had made on his life. How that in turn had affected the way he had for a time treated his precious daughter. Instead of voicing that now, for some things could be left unsaid, it would only rake up past wrongs and cause unnecessary pain. He wanted to be remembered in her heart as she had just told him and not how it had really been in the beginning.

"Shall we?" he smiled, one last smile at his unwed daughter. She placed her hand in the crook of his arm and he led her to stand beside Robin. This time it was Robin who smiled into her eyes and the service began.

It was short and sweet as Robin vowed. "I Robin, take you Marian as my wife, to love and honour, to cherish in richer or poorer, in good times and bad, 'til death us do part."

"I Marian, take you Robin of Locksley, as my lawful wedded husband. I promise to love and cherish you. In sickness and in health, in riches or in poverty, in law and outlawed. From this day forward as long as we both shall live."

Robin produced a ring that none of the witnesses had ever laid eyes on before and slid it onto his bride's finger. Thomas, who was moved greatly by the short service, cleared his throat and said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Fluttering began deep in his belly as Robin looked into the eyes of his new wife; her eyes were bright and expectant reflecting everything that was on her heart, an open book for them to carve their lives as one into. With tenderness he hooked his finger under her chin and drew her towards him. Her eyes shut instantly anticipating his kiss. Robin's lips cherished hers with tenderness and a promise of more, at a more convenient moment.

When they looked back at Thomas he was beginning to look nervous. Still with Marian in his arms Robin asked. "What is it? What haven't you told us?"

Thomas fidgeted nervously and the gang began to do likewise, especially Much who was keenly eyeing the door anticipating that a hasty exit was on the cards.

"My serving woman, she confessed, said it was eating her alive." He said heavily.

"What did she say man?" Edward said in harsh tones to his friend. "Speak and tell us, are you in peril? Are we?"

Thomas sighed, bowed his head and uttered. "She sent the neighbours lad to find Sir Guy of Gisborne. He was here some weeks ago looking for Marian. She told the boy to tell Sir Guy that you Edward were here in Edwinstowe and that might lead him to Marian. My advice is get as far away from here tonight as you can. There will not be much time, but there should be enough as no doubt Sir Guy will pay me a visit in my house before searching the rest of the village."

The gang needed no second telling, in an instant the old man was left standing at the altar alone, not looking forward to having the undesirable man in black knocking on his door and prising him for information that he was not prepared to part with.

Robin led Marian by the hand as they ran from the village, Little John brought up the rear urging Edward to keep up and pausing now and then to ensure that they were not being followed.

-----

It seemed as soon as the old man sat down in his favourite seat by the warm fire of his house the rapping on the door began. The door flung open and a gust of wind preceded that of Sir Guy of Gisborne. Thomas inwardly shuddered, this was it, the moment he had been dreading. He prayed that Edward and his friends and family would escape with their lives, if not he would die trying to protect them.


	29. Chapter 29

Part 29

1214

The celebrations were in full swing, with music, dancing and laughter filling the senses of those who partied into the evening. The bride and groom had left for their wedding night by then, but still the guests enjoyed the feast, socialising with friends, and family that they had not seen for a long time.

Will leant casually up against a tree watching Dan chat up a pretty fair maiden, then his eye caught hold of someone entirely different. This character was sitting on a tree stump with his head on his hands looking sadly at all that was going on around him. Remembering his promise to Robin, he pushed himself from his perch and went to chat with Much.

"Much," Will spoke softly, gently luring Much from his daydream.

"Will," Much replied, with a half hearted smile. "Did you enjoy the wedding today? How does it feel to be back in the place where you were born? Where we fought for so long for freedom."

Will sat down cross legged beside Much, the ground was damp but it went unnoticed. "Odd," was his single word response.

"Odd, why?" Much asked interested.

With a long sigh Will replied. "I have not been back to Locksley for thirteen years, it has changed, there are more homes here now. The manor has been extended, but my memories of what I had and lost here have not withered or changed at all."

"Djaq," Much muttered. Then it was his turn to sigh. "I know all about loss."

"I know, you and me, we have something in common. But I have a son and that must hurt you to see." He watched Much nod in the light that was provided by the torches which hung from several trees about the perimeter of the wedding venue. "But you do have your memories and because you loved Ann and Arthur you still have so much to give."

"I do? I do not feel as if I do." Much said, a forlorn expression upon his face.

"Much, you knew love once; you have it inside of you, to know love again. It does not have to be the same kind of love but it is in your heart buried within."

"Did you find another love after Djaq?" Much asked, needing to know if the words that Will were speaking were true.

"Yes but not in the concept of the love a man has for a woman. I found love in helping slaves. Slaves like Djaq, they are still brought over to England ever year, not from the Holy land, but from countries that we can only dream about their existence. I help to free them and set them up with a life for themselves here, in England. The love I had for my wife gave me the love and the desire to help those who were in a position she had once been in. Look outwards and not inwards and then you too will see that you can love again, somehow."

"Mmmmm," Much uttered letting Will's words sink into his mind. "You might have a point there. I have been known to wallow in my self pity and perhaps I have been too …too well taking Robin and Marian's hospitality for granted."

"Do not do anything rash," warned Will. "You will know when the time is right, it will call you and you will find the answer here, in you heart." Will added, placing his hand over his own heart to emphasis the point.

Much nodded slowly and then looked up to see that Dan had come up to them. Will took his leave, walking back to Robin's house with Dan by his side. Much breathed out deeply and chewed over Will's words.

Marian was swaying to the tune which was being played on a fiddle in her arms Abigail was sleeping, weighing her down. Much stood and took a deep breath, perhaps now was the time to start looking outward rather than inwards. He walked towards them and offered to take the little girl so that she could spend some time with Robin. Much knew one thing, time with the one that you loved was a precious gift and Robin and Marian should make the most of each moment they were lucky enough to share.

With the sweet smelling child in his arms he sat against a table leg and watched with a satisfied smile, the first for longer than he could recall. Marian walked up to Robin and caught his attention by cupping his elbow, he turned and faced her and even in the moonlight Much could see their expressions of fondness for each other. Instead of dancing to the music from the fiddle, they embraced and stayed like that a while, just content to have a small moment of the day to enjoy each other and be at peace without someone begging their attention. Much watched as Robin kissed the top of his wife's head and she settled into his embrace. With Abigail in his arms he finally felt as if he was letting go and perhaps he could move on with his life as Will had with his.


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you, the reason I did not update a day or so ago was because when I went to upload my work the document manager here was not working and so I had to leave it. Sometimes when I don't update it is because normal life gets in the way.

Part 30

1193.

The wind picked up, Robin paused, waiting for everyone to catch up. With a quick glance at John who shook his head in Edward's direction Robin made an unexpected decision.

"East," he declared.

"East? East?" Much asked. "Why do we want to go east? We need to put as much distance between ourselves and Gisborne, not go sideways."

"Edward is tiring we can not out run Gisborne, he is bound to come this way, it is the obvious choice, going east is not. And there is somewhere we can hide."

"Where?" Much asked, but Robin had already started moving again and he had no option but to follow, muttering to himself. "I do not like this. I hate this, I hate that Gisborne is following us and I hate…. I hate everything."

----

"Where is he?" Gisborne spat out, holding the blade of his dagger close to the old man's throat. He had to control himself not to use it before any information had been parted. "I will not ask you again."

Thomas trembled and quivered inside, he had had a good life and now it seemed that it would end. He felt as if death was calling his name. Blinking he managed a small shake of his head at Gisborne and he replied. "I do not know."

"But he was here, the old crone said so." Gisborne bit back, his rage filling his senses so that nothing else mattered. "And if he was here his daughter could not have been too far away."

The 'old crone' sat in the corner shivering with fear. What had she done? She had not meant to harm her master, just to gain a few silver or gold coins for herself.

"He was here." Thomas replied. "But he is not here now. Search the house if it pleases you."

"Oh I will search the house after I have killed you and the old woman. Then my men and I will search the entire village and beyond until I find him. Who was with him?"

Thomas looked beyond the man in black to the two men of the Gisborne house, dressed in their telltale uniform of black with gold stripes on their arms.

"He was alone."

"You lie." Gisborne shouted, furious now and without waiting for anymore lies from the elderly man, he slit his throat. Then he turned to the old woman and yanked her hair causing her to scream. Yelling he said. "Shut up! You; tell me who was with Sir Edward?" She shook her head fear, overcoming her ability to speak. "So be it," Gisborne replied and killed her as quickly as he had the old man. To his men he ordered. "Search the village!"

-----

"Here!" Robin said as he neared what could only be described as a looming black hole.

"A cave," uttered Will. "I did not know there was one this far north in the forest."

"Come on," said John. He half carried Edward into the depths. With torches lit the mouth of the cave illuminated and the gang could see that it was fairly small and cramped for all of them to spend the night. Much was about to protest but John added. "We need to go beyond the entrance to gain access to the main caves."

"What?" asked Much confused.

"This by all accounts holds a labyrinth of caves that once lost in you will be lost forever." Robin said, half teasing his former manservant who shuddered at the thought of dying here alone and lost.

With a torch held high he led the way and slipped though a narrow opening, they followed one by one having to pull John through as he got a little stuck. Inside was far roomier and it was dry and warm.

"Here, we are going to stop here?" Much asked. The tales Robin told him lurking in the forefront of his mind and giving him waking nightmares.

"No, if Gisborne comes this way, he would see our torches burning, hear out voices. We need to go further." Djaq said as Robin nodded the affirmative.

They shuffled onwards through another opening bigger this time. Here Robin stopped and decided that they could spend the night here, with the exception of himself and Marian. Marian shot him an odd look but he just winked at her.

"You've been here before haven't you?" Much said, the light dawning on why he had thought to come here in the first place.

"I might have done…….Yes when I was a boy with my father, we were out and the weather turned, we came here then."

"I thought as much, so now what? And where are you going with Marian?"

"It is our wedding night," Marian replied to Much's questioning. "I for one would prefer to share it just with Robin if you do not mind."

"No, of course I do not. It is just that….that….." Much spluttered struggling for the right words and not finding them.

"Shut up Much," Djaq said quietly in his ear.

"Let us get you comfortable then," Little John said to Edward lowering him to the ground and Djaq went over to see if she could make his pain any more bearable.

Robin with the torch in his hand took Marian deeper into the cave, when the voices of the gang were mere whispers, he stopped and waved the torch towards the back wall. Marian frowned at him but he was caught up in finding the entrance to another inner cave. Finally he spotted it; he shifted a few rocks and the opening that first looked only big enough for a child soon became big enough for an adult. He gestured at her to enter.

"You first," she answered, taking the torch from him and watched him crawl through.

Then she followed, the torch still burned which surprised her and he pointed to the roof and said. "There is a natural air vent, up there feel."

He took her hand towards one wall of stone and lo and behold she could feel soft wafts of air filtering through. Then she took the time to examine visually the rest of the small cavern. The torch illuminated it well to highlight in an ethereal glow, a small pool of water surrounded by a ring of stalactite's and stalagmite's made from the moisture which seeped through the stones.

"It is beautiful," she whispered in wonderment of the sight. Robin couldn't agree more but he was looking at her not the columns of mineral deposits growing into various shapes in the cave.

Marian turned at the sound of his voice, a mere husky whisper and reached out to cup his cheek and cradle it within the palm of her hand, and then bringing up her other hand to cup his face completely. "Robin," she said ever so quietly. "I love you."

"My wife," he answered, as his hand covered hers and drew them away from his face, kissing them as he did so. She coiled her arms then around his neck, delving her fingers into his hair.

Robin took her lips with his. The kiss was but a whisper of a breath but was the first of many that they shared that night, each more passionate that the one before it and each leading, then taking them to a night of love and delight.

-----

"Nothing," Gisborne's man said to his master after terrorising the villages of Edwinstowe.

Gisborne snarled, there had been nothing at the old man's house either. He made a mental note to send in men as soon as he got back to the castle, for now all that Thomas owned belonged to the crown; King Richard, but if they intercepted it in time, it would fall into the hands of the Sheriff and Prince John instead.

"Where to now Sir Guy?" the other asked.

"He can not have got far, he is an ill man. I want to search him out in the forest. Now!" Gisborne ordered even though it was way past midnight, and a vengeful summer storm had set in. When his men looked doubtful he replied. "I said now!"


	31. Chapter 31

Part 31.

1214

Life seemed back to normal in the village of Locksley, if not a little quiet without the steady presence of Constance who now lived with her husband some miles away. Will and Dan had travelled home and Much was still wandering through life without a lot of purpose, with the exception that now he did offer to help Robin with his large somewhat energetic brood.

One day in late October, Tristan slipped away. He met his friend Phillip down by the stream which ran through the back of the village of Clun. Both had with them bow, arrows and swords, ready to partake in a little parrying and archery practise.

"Elizabeth sends her love," Phillip said between breaths as they ran deep into the heart of Sherwood Forest.

Tristan stopped and smiled, a smile which encompassed the whole of his face and replied. "Tell her I owe her a kiss." With a chuckle he added. "Race you to the camp."

They set off. Both boys knew that Phillip did not have any chance of beating Tristan, even if the shorter man cheated, somehow Tristan would win, but Phillip was in good spirits and felt that nothing could bother either of them today.

At the camp they paused again and took some refreshment from Tristan's water canteen. Then they forged onwards deeper still until they came to a sheltered glen, here they stopped, and let their breathing return to normal. On their bellies they crawled as silently as two eager boys out for the hunt can. They came to a fallen tree, set their sights on the glen before them and waited, like big cats on the prowl for supper.

-----

Constance rode along the Lower Road to visit with her parents; she was accompanied by her maidservant. Her husband having business in London, and already they seemed torn apart. But she was a sensible level headed young woman who took everything in her stride and being without her new husband of only a few weeks was no exception.

Halfway between her home and Locksley she came upon a man who was looking intently at his horse's foot. She to her maid's disapproval stopped and asked. "Is your horse lame?"

The man looked up; he was in his early twenties, by the look of his attire he had fought with the King recently in France. He bore the legacy of a solider, with a noticeable scar across his left cheek. As soon as he walked a pronounced limp was noticeable, which signified that it still pained him and was a recent injury. He had straw blond hair but distinctive features, piercing blue eyes and a nose that was narrow and long. He was of medium build but tall and muscular and Constance felt a stirring from deep within. She pushed it down for she was a married woman now and she loved her husband dearly, so why should this stranger have this affect upon her?

"He has it seems a nail in his foot," the man replied with a smile.

"Oh that is unfortunate. You are travelling in the direction of Nottingham it would be possible to find a smith there for your horse."

"I know where I am, I am not lost, it is just my horse is lame." He replied, with a quirky lift to his mouth as he smiled, particularly at her discomfort of assuming he was a stranger to these parts.

"I do not believe we have met and yet you say you know these parts well." She said, covering her embarrassment.

"I do not know Nottingham well, although I was born in the castle itself. My mother left when I was but a few months old," he explained, shaking his head at himself for imparting such information. Usually he just kept himself to himself. If anyone found out his parentage line they usually distrusted him on reputation alone. Except for the King, the King had seen him in a totally different light because of his parentage on his father's line at least.

"Oh, that is kind of sad," she replied.

"Not really, by most accounts I was better off growing up where I did." He answered truthfully. "Where might a maiden like you be travelling with only her maidservant for accompany in these dark and difficult days?"

"I am not a maiden I am a married woman." She informed him icily, annoyed by her reaction to him. "My husband is Richard of Doncaster."

"Oh Richard, I know him, though not well, and yes I heard he got married to Robin Hood's daughter no less, that would explain your frostiness." The man said knowingly.

"My father is Robin of Locksley, Robin Hood was in his past." She said just as haughtily as before, which had absolutely no effect on this exasperatingly attractive man.

"And sometimes our past catches up with us."

"Oh and I suppose you are talking from experience?" she questioned.

He sighed deeply; he was until she mentioned her father's name going to suggest they ride along together, to provide her with the protection she lacked with her husband in London. Now he thought that was the last thing he ought to do. "Perhaps. It was lovely to meet you Lady?"

"Constance, as you know my husband has yet to inherit his father's title. And you? What name do you go by in case our paths cross again?"

"My name is Seth." He said.

"Just Seth?"

"Yes, just Seth."

She looked as if she was about to comment but chose instead to signal to her maid and ride onwards. Seth let out his breath, of all the people in the world why did he have to run in to a Locksley? He had nothing against them but had heard many a tale from King John of how Robin Hood and Sir Guy of Gisborne detested each other. How Sir Guy had been given the outlaw's lands and how Robin had acquired them back. Not forgetting his mother telling him that Sir Guy of Gisborne was his natural father.


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you, Seth will return to the story and you can find out more about him as the story moves on.

Part 32

1193

Translucent and incandescent hues danced across the ceiling of the cave, in which Marian lay in Robin's arms on their stone bed on the floor, softened only by Robin's cloak, their bodies covered by her cloak. They lay replete and half asleep, but totally conscious of each other at the same time, Robin's hand drew patterns across the soft skin of her arm. Contented and happy they just enjoyed being alone for a change.

A cough from the opening in the cave wall changed that as it was followed by Much whispering. "Master, Master. Master! Are you awake?"

Robin unwillingly broke the moment he was enjoying and asked, his voice showing signs of annoyance. "Much, can it not wait?"

"Gisborne," Much replied, knowing that one word alone, would put both of the occupants of the inner cave on red alert. There was a rustling as Robin hastily got up from his bed on the floor, then he was by Much's side in an instant. "Is that it? You are not going to put anymore clothes on?"

"What?" asked Robin looking down; he seemed in his opinion quite decent in his trousers and boots. "Tell me about Gisborne."

"Will went out, saw him and two men heading this way."

"Was Allan with him?" Marian asked.

"No," said Much looking at Robin for after a brief glance at Marian it would appear the only thing covering her modesty was her cloak.

"Are they still heading in this direction?" Robin asked and Much nodded frantically. "Keep the bed warm I will be right back," Robin said with a wink at Marian. Much looked apologetically in her direction and she pulled her cloak further over her body shooting him a frown.

Little John had moved the entire camp to the far end of the second cave, and Djaq had smouldered the fire. Robin collected his bow and a handful of arrows. He signalled for the gang to remain as hidden as possible while he crept through to the small opening that they had to pull Little John through earlier. Through the slit he made out the rain as it lashed down, a crash of thunder was overtaken by a bolt of lightening. In the flash it lit up the ground before the cave where Gisborne and his men sat upon their horses.

One man dismounted while the other held the reins, he walked to the mouth of the cave and then back to his master. The words he uttered were blown away with the ferociousness of the storm. Whatever he said had Gisborne throwing his reins in the second mans direction and entering the mouth of the cave himself. Robin held his breath and gripped firmly onto his bow, at the same time as conjuring up a plan in his head.

The first man came up to his master and said. "See it is but a shallow cave."

"These caves near Edwinstowe have a reputation for being anything but," Gisborne replied. "The entrance to the labyrinth must be here somewhere."

Robin could almost feel each step Gisborne took closer to the narrow entrance, with the soldier on his heels.

"Hey! Did you hear that?" Gisborne's man asked.

They both stood stock still and tried to listen past the wind and the rain which seemed to batter the cave above them and make other sounds difficult to distinguish. Robin slid down the wall and placed his weapons on the floor and then cupped his hands over his mouth to imitate a wolf's cry.

Gisborne and his man stepped back.

"A wolf, there are wolves in there," the soldier said, clearly alarmed and scared at the thought of an entire pack attacking them.

Gisborne looked only mildly deterred until the sound came again, followed by Will who had moved close to Robin answering the call that Robin had made. This second call was evidence enough for Gisborne; he roughly pushed past his man and said. "Let's get out of here. I would prefer for the storm to kill us than a pack of wolves."

Relieved the two men followed Gisborne as they rode away from the shelter they had so desperately sought. Finding Sir Edward was for the moment the last thing on any of the three men's minds.

-----

Robin turned and behind him. "Thanks Will."

"Not a problem," the younger man responded.

"They have gone now then?" Much asked, needing verbal reassurance from Robin as both men returned to the main camp.

"Yes," Robin replied, he dropped his weapons on the pile with the others and made his way back to Marian.

He watched from the entrance way, her hand propped up her head, her long hair cascading down her back as she lay still upon their makeshift bed. She was regarding him through eyes which spoke of desire and longing. With one look he told her the threat of Gisborne had been dealt with for the time being.

"Come back to bed," she whispered, her voice like warm honey.

He needed no second invitation and was soon by her side; she drew him under the cover and took him into her embrace, warming his chilled body until the fire within him burned in her too. Finally sleep claimed them and they slept locked together in an embrace as one until morning.


	33. Chapter 33

Part 33

1214

Tristan and Phillip had waited almost all day for a glimpse of a stag when one finally came into the clearing. They both reached for their weapons, but made a sound and the stag was startled. Carefully and swiftly the boys moved through the forest tracking the animal, that neither would have the guts to take back home for their families, but would distribute amongst the poor in their own villages. Hunting venison in the King's forest was still a crime.

They tracked the stag for a mile or so until they were only a short distance from the village of Nettlestone. Tristan had the better angle and was also the better shot. He aimed his bow and arrow straight and fired, the stag fell instantly and as it did so, three soldiers stepped out from the foliage. Tristan glanced to Phillip who looked as if he was going to be physically ill on the spot.

"We been waiting all day for trespassers in the forest," one of the soldiers drawled. Tristan hastily looked around him, and was dismayed to see that three more men had appeared, they were surrounded.

Suddenly his arms were yanked behind him and he felt the cold iron manacles slipped and locked into place. Instead of taking him through the Lower Road which ran thorough the forest they paraded the two lads down the main street of Nettlestone, while the last man carried the animal across his shoulders. Tristan shot Phillip a sideways glance and the shorter boy still looking green shrugged. This formal spectacle through Nettlestone meant that word would reach both set of parents before the boys had even reached the dungeons in Nottingham town. He inwardly shook his head, this time he really had displeased his parents and it looked as though it was only the beginning of the sticky mess.

-----

Marian and Robin were enjoying a pleasant afternoon with their daughters, the younger two who were playing some make believe game on the village green. Constance looked up at the sun and said. "I had hoped to have seen my brothers before I left."

"Marcus and Edward should be here shortly. I doubt we will see Tristan he went out with Phillip this morning." Marian replied.

"That will bring nothing but trouble," Constance said. "Talking of trouble I met a young man on my way here. His horse was lame and so I stopped to see if he needed assistance."

Robin chuckled and said. "How did he take that? You, a lady offering him help?"

Bristling she replied. "He told me he did not need my help, that he was not lost. I had not seen him before."

"Did he have a name?" asked Marian.

"Yes he called himself Seth, just Seth. Said he had been born at the castle but grew up elsewhere. And he was a soldier of the King and injured as well."

"War has a habit of doing that to people." Robin explained to his daughter. "Marian?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "That name does not ring any bells." Neither recalling the small infant and mother they had both helped escape many years previously.

The conversation was brought to a halt with the sudden arrival of a puffed out Little John who looked from Robin to Marian, and then the little children. Constance took this as a sign and led her sisters away for a walk into the village, but watching her parents at the same time.

Little John sought for the right words while trying to catch his breath, finally he said in a rush which was unusual for him. "Tristan is being taken to the castle, for killing one of the King's deer."

"What!" Marian said, hardly believing what she was hearing but at the same time knowing it was true. This was something that Robin would have done over twenty years ago, before the Crusades. She felt the comforting arm of Robin about her back and knew that even though it appeared as if he was supporting her, the touch alone would be bringing reassurance to him.

"There is more John what is it?" asked Robin waiting for the next boulder to hit them with its true force.

"The guards said that new laws had been enforced, if I were you I would be going to Nottingham to plead for his life. It seems times have reverted back to the way they were in the eleven nineties."

Robin felt Marian shudder and he said to John. "Thank you my friend, will you watch over my household until Much returns, he is out." John nodded and Robin then called out to Constance. "Can you stay the night Constance? Your mother and I have business in Nottingham and I fear we may be there a while."

Constance looked back at them with a troubled expression on her face, something was wrong. Terribly wrong, and she had a feeling in the pit of her belly that the outcome of whatever it was would change all of their lives.


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you.

Part 34

1214

Robin and Marian rode into Nottingham, there was an air about the place already which was unnerving and the people of the town seemed as though they were expecting some significant change. No sooner than they had stabled their horses a fanfare sounded, Robin taking Marian by the crook of her arm hurried to see what all the fuss was about.

They could not have been more surprised to see riding through the very doors or the fortified wall of the town a royal procession. Flanked by several men there the King sat resplendent on his horse, as if nothing he had done since he had been on the throne had been a mistake. The people bowed as was customary, but Robin refused, he drew himself and Marian into the shadows. There was no point sticking out just yet like a sore thumb, they had to see how deep the trouble was that Tristan had landed himself in first. The mere fact that the King's visit had not been announced in all the surrounding villages gave some cause for concern.

They bade their time and after the King was in the castle made their way up the granite steps to see if they could not put a few gold coins in the jailers hand and be allowed to see their son. The jailer was easily bribed and the couple were led to his small prison cell he was sharing with Phillip. If Phillip was distressed his parents had not made an appearance he did not let it show. Tristan went to the bars, repentance written across his features.

"I am sorry," Tristan said, his boyish eyes filling with tears. "We never meant to get caught. It was…."

"Shush!" Marian said, grasping his hands through the metal bars. It had been a long time since she had visited one of her own kin in the dungeons. Not since her father was here had anyone of her bloodline been a prisoner. That seemed a lifetime ago, until now, when it flowed back into her mind as if it were yesterday.

"The King is here," Robin said tersely to them. "This might….This will probably do your case harm rather than help it."

"Will there be a trial?" asked Phillip, his bottom lip quivering. Marian suddenly wanted to take the young man in her arms and give him a motherly hug.

"I do not know, but I intend to find out. Lady Locksley and I will see if we are permitted to enter the Sheriff's chambers for a consultation on the matter, but with the King newly arrived that might prove impossible." Robin explained heavily.

As Robin and Marian ran back up the steps she whispered. "I hope that you are not thinking of anything foolish, you are not five and twenty any more."

He stopped and turned to her with a heavy heart and replied, "Marian I have to get him out of there. He is our son and we have already lost one….. I know that not you or I could bear to lose another."

"Robin…….." She took his hand and brought it to her lips. "Please for me, for the children and for the people of Locksley be careful."

He nodded as he looked deep into her eyes, past them and to her soul as he kissed her gently on the brow. Then he took her hand in his and together they climbed the stairs, back to the door of the castle to see where fate would take them this time.


	35. Chapter 35

Part 35

1193

In the forest Robin and Marian lay in wait along the Great North Road, when Allan passed by leisurely on his horse they jumped out. The horse was startled and reared throwing Allan onto the ground and into the mercy of Robin's hands and steely glare.

"Where were you Allan? I asked you to keep Gisborne close to Nottingham?" Robin's said, his voice cutting through the mist of consciousness as Allan tired to focus, but with Robin holding him at a tight grip at his neck it was impossible.

"Let him go, how can he reply if you kill him first?" Marian reprimanded. Robin paused and released Allan who fell to the floor like a rag doll, landing on a cushion of leaves and gasping for air.

"Look he did not find Marian did he? I don't know what the problem is?" Allan retaliated.

"The problem is Allan; that you were supposed to keep him in Nottingham or at least remain by his side." Robin pointed out.

"I did. When he went up to Ripley we got this message from a scrap of a lad saying this old woman saw Sir Edward in Edwinstowe. Well you know Guy he thought if Edward was there Marian would be as well. So he abandoned the plan to go to the convent and sent me there instead with a message for Marian."

"Where is the message now?" asked Marian a perplexed expression upon her face.

"It is sitting in Ripley convent with Mother Superior should you ever set foot there, which I highly doubt you will."

"What did you tell Gisborne then?" She asked.

"Well that was easy. I just said I left the message, that you were not there, which was true. To be honest he was in such a state being out in that violent summer storm that at the time you were the last thing on his mind. He drifted off to sleep in front of the fire in Locksley and woke having some nightmare about wolves."

Robin and Marian shared a secret smile which was unnoticed by Allan.

"Alright I will let it drop," Robin conceded. "Is there anything new you need to tell me?"

Allan shook his head and uttered. "No, you know I have to wheedle information out from Gissy at the best of times, and now is not one of those times. I will find you when I have something of interest to say. Question is, is there anything I can tell the Sheriff about your whereabouts and motives at the moment?"

"No there is not. You need not tell him anything, not if you want any chance of rejoining the gang in the future." Robin replied tonelessly.

"Yeah well you may say that, you may want me back but they will not." He replied, speaking of 'they' as in the rest of the gang.

"Whether they do or not it will be Robin's decision." Marian told him with a smile of compassion which left Allan wondering if he would ever feel he belonged anywhere ever again.


	36. Chapter 36

Thank you.

Part 36

1214

Robin's bearing alone had him granted entrance to the castle with Marian at his side. They were forced to wait in an ante room until the Sheriff had time to see them. They were brought refreshments while they waited, more than Tristan would have been given they both were fully aware of. Husband and wife both paced the room crossing in the middle each time until Marian could not take the tension, of the not knowing any longer.

In the middle of the room she reached and clutched onto his arm. Words were not necessary, they both felt the same aching desperation which welled up from the pit of their bellies and travelled to their hearts, settling there like bad indigestion.

He ran his warm hand over her cold one and with a gentle touch squeezed it gently.

"This is wasting time." She uttered, her lashes heavy with tears.

Unable to bear her crying he pulled her into his arms and soothed his wife with soft words that both knew would not change the situation in the slightest.

They were still standing locked together with Robin's chin resting on the top of Marian's head when the door opened. The Sheriff along with no other than King John himself entered the small chamber. The King shut the door behind him, the very fact that no other personal had entered alongside them had both Lord and Lady Locksley's mind in turmoil.

They bowed to the King. Robin and Marian took solace in placing their arms about each other for the blow which was about to wind them straight in the belly.

"Your son Tristan of Locksley was brought to my attention today," The King told the pair before him. He had never liked Locksley and now they were older his feelings had not altered. It was no secret that there was no love lost between the two of them and he did not care about the consequences of the news he was going to impart. "He committed a grave crime."

"Deer are killed every day by the people of England." Robin said, no one commented on his lack of proper address to the King.

"Yes and today your son was unlucky enough to be caught red-handed." The Sheriff added.

"He was not alone Your Majesty; Phillip of Umfrey was with him." Marian protested, but even as she did so the despair that had been fluttering in her began to spread and she gripped on tighter to Robin for support.

"Phillip of Umfrey was not the one who fired the arrow. Your son Tristan was. He will be made an example of." The King went on to say.

"Then send him to war with you, but do not do anything else I beg of you," Robin pleaded through gritted teeth, only Marian holding on to him prevented Robin from throttling the men before him.

"No, that will however be the fate of Phillip. Tristan however will hang, a noon tomorrow."

"NO!" Marian screamed. She was out from Robin's arms before he could stop her and went directly for the King himself, who took a step back. Robin grabbed his wife and fought to keep her from killing the men who had deemed that their eldest son would pay the ultimate price for his crime.

"He needs to be made an example of and who better than the son of a noble. To hang a mere pauper for the crime seems less effective. Oh and Locksley, your second son, I can not recall his name is to report for duty here, you have not sent any men to fight in my war against France, now I need more men and I request, no order for your second son to join me by anyway I have to."

"No, not over my dead body will I send any son of mine to fight with you," he said, his eyes glittering like steel, fathomless and hard.

The King sighed and said. "Very well, I relent. But you must find someone within your estate to send here for my army. I leave the day after tomorrow at dawn and they must be here then or I will take your second son."

The King turned on his heel not waiting for the couple before him to bow and not expecting them to either. The Sheriff followed close on his heels. Marian and Robin were alone. They were tightly enveloped in a fierce hug in the small ante room with the knowledge that their son was destined to hang. Tears ran down their faces as they allowed the implication of the King's words seep into their souls. Robin knew that he could not permit this to happen, he had to find a way to stop this, before it was too late.


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you for your feedback and support.

Part 37

1193

The gang were victorious as they headed back to camp with new guests to introduce Marian to. They had come across Allan leading a group of mercenaries through the forest and had taken the food supply without any of the people train battling an eyelid. Well, that was with the exception of the odd man or two that they had knocked out to obtain the food. Then they had placed it in their secret food store in the heart of the forest.

However they had been taken by surprise by Robin and Much's fellow comrades of the King's guard, where a short fight ensued until Robin recognised them. Then they told Robin the reason for their visit and need to locate him with the message from the King. Via a quick trip to Nottingham to see a wealthy merchant named Paxton the gang arrived back at the camp, with four extra men.

"You've been busy," Marian commented as they all gathered round.

"Where is your father?" Robin asked anxiously.

"Out, he wanted to walk alone, why?" she asked, her brow frowning.

"We need to work out what the map means and then search for whatever we are searching for," Much told her, a riddle in itself.

She shook her head at him and Robin produced the maps. Between them the group worked out where the map was meant to represent. Hathersage Heath. Time was of the essence and Robin looked at Marian.

"You coming?" She bit her lip, looking out of the camp and back to her husband who said. "Where did he say he was going?"

Marian with a shrug replied. "I do not know, but he knows that we will be back later and he is not fit to go with us," decision made she, grabbed her weapons and followed them out of the camp to help locate the treasure.

-----

It was by luck more than anything else, that Edward came upon Sir Guy and Allan as they raided Robin's secret food store. He remained hidden in the foliage listening to their verbal exchange and wondered why Allan had felt the need to tattle this piece of information to Gisborne, when surely he must realise how the poor people of Nottingham relied on Robin's charity. In a quandary of whether to return to the camp to fetch Robin or follow the men, he chose the latter. He did not reach Locksley until the last sack of grain was being loaded into the wooden building. He watched and waited for the right moment to approach Allan a Dale.

Timing it seemed was everything, Sir Edward watched as Guy went off to the other end of the village deep in conversation with a guard before he made his move. He edged closer and took the guard by surprise giving him a headache to remember, then opened the wooden door and slid into the storage area. It looked like harvest with all the food lined up in neat rows. Edward shook his head; this food should be given to the poor, not those who were already full on life's pleasures. For a split second he wondered just how he was going to manage to secure the grain to a safe place alone, or at least until Robin and the gang could move it to a new secret storehouse.

Snoring coming from one wall had him halting in his tracks, he looked and there on a rough hewn bench was the traitor Allan asleep. Maybe Allan could help, he was strong and young unlike himself and he owed it to Robin as well. Edward nudged him in the ribs, gently at first and then with more oomph.

"What? What you playing at?" Allan whined as he opened his eyes. "Oh it's you. What are you doing here? Guy could come back at any moment. It is not safe. Where's Robin? Is he here?"

"There is not much time I know. This food belongs to the people not Guy's men. I need you to help me store it somewhere, after all you were the one who told Gisborne of Robin's hiding place. You have to help me."

"You are alone? Are you insane? I will get my neck slit. I am trying to help Robin here and if it means having to give something to Gissy now and again …well that is just the way it is."

"You did not need to give him the information of the location of the store."

"Yes I did, he was getting suspicious, anyway I can't help you and that is that. Your best option is to get out of here before he sees you." Allan advised.

"If you will not help me then I will do it alone." Edward replied, stubbornly. He went to one sack and dragged with effort across the floor towards the door, perspiration dripped from his body but he was determined to take it all back.

At last he reached the door but as he went for the handle the door crashed open and Edward was sent sprawling onto the floor winded.

"What's going on here?" Guy demanded looking to Allan for answers.

"He went for me, caught me from behind," Allan said covering his back as usual.

Guy looked unsure at him but let it go as he kicked Edward hard in the ribs and yelled. "On your feet." Edward staggered and stood before Sir Guy. "I have been looking for you."

"Well now you have found me." Edward replied.

"Yes," sighed Gisborne. "Where is Marian?"

"I have no idea," Edward replied truthfully.

"But you have seen her since she left the castle haven't you?" Gisborne responded, spitting in the old man's face as he spoke.

Edward was eyeing the door and the sack of grain still determined to get both that and himself out the door. Gisborne laughed and pushed Edward back so that he lost his balance and toppled over and lay in a crumpled heap upon the floor.

"Not so high and mighty now are you Sir Edward?" he rapped out, still angry that the whereabouts of Marian had not been disclosed.

Edward didn't reply and used his strength to catch Guy unaware and he fell over a wooden bench. Edward crawled to his feet and grabbed Allan's sword, in return Gisborne drew his from its sheath and both men looked at each other with deadly expressions. One of them had to die.

"Hey!" protested the smaller man but Edward was not listening and nor was Guy.

Blade caught blade as Edward began the fight, they parried and they defended, they caught each other causing small nicks to their faces but ploughed onwards. Edward's strength was failing fast but he would not let the younger and stronger man see that as he continued. Suddenly his foot slipped and he fell onto the floor, Gisborne was in a rage of fury and his blade slipped easily and without thought straight through the older man's heart.

"Guy!" Allan exclaimed.

Guy seemed to come to his senses; he pulled the sword from the man on the floor and left the barn. Allan shaken knelt at Sir Edward's side, his breath was coming in shallow whispers and he said to Allan shakily and pained as he drew his last breath. "Tell my daughter I loved her very much."


	38. Chapter 38

Thank you for your replies.

Part 38

1214

Pulling away from Marian, Robin wiped his eyes and said with more confidence than he felt. "I have a plan. You stay here, with Tristan. I am going back home."

"To do what? Raise an army against King John? Robin?" She returned, looking doubtful that he could achieve anything positive in these circumstances, which would result in him still being within the law of the land.

"He is not going to die Marian. But he needs to know that we haven't left him. You will stay with him while I work the plan out with the others?" he queried, remembering very clearly the Marian of her youth.

With a frustrated sigh she emitted. "Of course I will. As much as I fear for all your safety I know that it would not be you, if you did not try and get him out of this mess. Go, go back to Locksley and get Little John and Much to help you. I will be here when you return."

He took her hands in his and kissed them gently one at a time, they walked together as far as the entrance to the dungeons and then he slipped away, back to Locksley.

Marian was just about to go back to spend the remaining hours with Tristan when a young girl caught her by the arm and dragged her to an alcove.

"Lady Locksley, I am not sure you know me," she said, her blonde hair highlighted by the torch burning a little further down the corridor.

"Yes you are Elizabeth, Phillip's sister." Marian said, suddenly having a feeling where the conversation might be heading.

"Tristan, may I see him with you?" she asked, her eyes begging Marian to take her along to the dank prison. "Please, I have done all I can. I talked with my father, begged him to put a good word in for Tristan but he refused. I would go to the King myself but I know that he would toss me aside like a damp rag." She hung her head and began to sob.

Marian who still remembered what it was like to be young with a broken heart took pity on her and replied. "Come, I am going to see him now, perhaps he will find more comfort in you being there than me."

Together they journeyed to the dungeon and both Phillip and Tristan came forward to the bars. As Elizabeth spoke to her brother Phillip, Marian made use of the time to speak some words to her eldest son. "Tristan…"

"Please. Mother do not. I know my fate, the Sheriff came to gloat. I do not want to die, not now. I had so much I wanted to do, I wanted father to be proud of me, I wanted a life that was as full of adventures as you and father had. I wanted to see the world and I wanted Elizabeth to be my wife."

Selecting the most important bits of his speech she replied. "You are the son, your father and I wanted you to be, we are very proud of you and love you with all our hearts." Clasping his cold hands and rubbing some life in them.

"Where is father?" Tristan asked in the same tone he had used as a small boy.

"He has a plan, or so he says, to rescue you. He went back home for weapons and John and Much."

"He should not have to risk his life for mine."

"Yes he should because he loves you. I love you, my son." She told him, with tears glistening on her lashes which she willed to go away until she was alone, or at least only in the company of Robin.

With a look of sadness and a kiss to his mother's fingers, Tristan took his attention to Elizabeth instead. The young maiden cried as they kissed through the iron bars and Marian could only pray that Robin did have a plan up his sleeve.

At a quarter to midnight, Elizabeth and Marian were still situated in the dungeons, heavy footfalls revealed the Sheriff and half a dozen of his men.

Marian stood from where she had been sitting on the jailer's stool, and asked. "What do you want? Can you not allow us moments with our loved ones before you are so cruelly to take my son away from me?"

"You have two other fine sons Lady Locksley they will have to do." He replied.

She did not immediately quite get the meaning of his words as the jailer opened the iron door and took Phillip from the cell. The Sheriff signalled to two of his men and they took a chained Phillip away up into the courtyard with them.

"What are you doing?" Marian questioned, as the jailer pulled Tristan out of the cell as well, two more men flanked the boy either side ready to maim him if he as much moved a muscle.

"I do not trust your husband, nor does the King. We have brought forward the hanging to midnight."

"NO!" She screamed and lunged for the Sheriff.

There was no Robin to hold her back this time, but the remaining two Sheriff's men pulled her away and she clawed their faces as she tried to get closer to Tristan who was being taken away to die. Panic and fear rose up within her until she felt sick; there was no way she could get Robin back in time and no opportunity to save her own son's life herself. In fact as the guards hauled her up the steps she realised that the Sheriff and King meant for her to watch the hanging. Marian shut her eyes and swallowed hard, this was not happening, it had been bad enough losing Robert but to lose Tristan was unthinkable. She bit and fought the two young guards but it had little or no effect and just when she stilled and looked out to the courtyard she knew that it was too late.

The courtyard was full of the populace of the town, somehow the Sheriff and his men had roused them from their beds to witness the example they were making of Tristan. That anyone noble or not would face death if they as much harmed a hair on any animal within the forest. At midnight, the drum beat slowly, in a macabre sort of way and as the stool was kicked from beneath Tristan's feet Marian yelled his name before her world, and his, went black.


	39. Chapter 39

Thank you, you will have to wait to see what happens as we are going back to 1193 today.

Part 39

1193

In full spirits but a little tired, the gang arrived back at the camp. The treasure had in fact been the Queen Mother, Eleanor of Aquitaine and now rescued she was in the hands of two men of the King's guard taking her back to France via Ireland. It had been unfortunate that Legrand had lost his life but aside of that they were in one piece.

As they rounded the corner they were surprised to see that the camp was still shut up. Marian gave Robin a worried glance but he could only shrug in response. He was no wiser to the whereabouts of Edward as she.

They were in the middle of eating supper before footfalls were heard coming down the hill. John leant back so that he could see who the newcomer was while Marian looked at him expectantly. John slid his platter to the side and stood defensively and said in a brusque tone. "What do you want?"

Allan came into the midst of the gang, to a sea of expectant faces.

"John is right what are you doing here?" Much said, unfriendly as ever.

"Much," Djaq said with a shake of her head at him.

"Sorry, or not as the case may be," Much went on to add.

"Why are you here? I thought you usually whistled when you wanted to speak with Robin?" Will asked him, thinking that the former outlaw looked as if he had the world upon his shoulders.

Ignoring them he sighed and turned to Marian. "I need to have a word, in private,"

"What?" Robin mocked. "Has Gisborne got a message for my wife, I think we can all hear that, can't we lads?"

"Stop, it is not a message from Gisborne. Marian please what I need to say … Will be better if I say it in private."

She looked at him, he did not seem his normal conniving self, something was definitely amiss. "Very well."

They walked back to the top of the hill; Robin let his plate clatter to the floor and went where he had a good vantage point of the pair.

Much was by his side immediately. "What do you think he wants? He is acting odd."

"Mmm," Robin replied, non committal as they all joined him watching Allan and Marian.

"Allan," Marian said when they stopped walking. "What is it? Has something happened? At Locksley? In Nottingham? The King?"

Allan put his hands up to silence her and replied, "Marian, don't make this harder for me than it already is."

"Allan?" she asked unsurely placing her hand on his black clad arm.

"I have a message from your father."

"Do you know where he is? I am worried I have not seen his since this morning. Robin said that if he does not appear but the time we have eaten we will search for him."

Allan shook his head. "There is no need to search for him. I know where he is."

"Where, then Allan? Where is he?" she asked, panic beginning to surface in every pore of her being, something was wrong, otherwise why would Allan be here in the first place.

"He said to tell you he loved you," Allan said, thinking she was more likely to take that bit in if he said it first.

"But you have not answered my questions, where is he?"

Allan took her hands in his and stilled them; he shut his eyes and opened them to see a very troubled Marian staring back at him, more than that he knew the gang were watching. He sensed, from his peripheral vision that they were now a matter of feet away.

"Marian. Today I did something I am not proud of…I told Gisborne where the secret food store was to get him off my back…He was questioning my loyalty to him…I had to say something…I panicked and told him that. Sir Edward saw us raid the food store and he followed us to Locksley…"

"So Gisborne has him, I just need to rescue him?" She cut in, with temporary relief washing across her face.

Allan shook his head. "I am not being funny but I wish it was that simple Marian, honestly I do. Marian, Sir Edward is dead; Gisborne killed him while he was trying to return the grain to Robin…. I am sorry I should have stopped him, both of them ..they fought in the barn …. I am sorry."

Marian stared at him shaking almost; she jerked her hands free from his and said. "No you lie, you're lying."

"I'm not I swear I wish I did not have to tell you this but it's true, he is dead. Gisborne had his body taken to Nottingham for the Sheriff to see. I'm sorry." He added, standing there feeling very awkward and out of place.

Without warning she went for him and yelled. "You're lying. Tell me you're lying?"

"Marian I am not I swear," he shouted in return struggling to pull her from him.

In an instant she was away and he staggered backwards to see Robin catch her failing arms and pull her to his chest, his arms like steel bands circling her and giving her the sanctuary she needed.

"I think you better go, you have said enough for one day," Will told him with a sad expression on his face.

"I didn't mean….I," Allan stuttered.

"Go," Robin told him before turning all his attention to Marian who looked beyond consoling if truth be known. If anyone could get through to her it was Robin.

"Yeah well I am sorry." Allan finally muttered as he walked backwards out of the camp.

The gang who had got the gist of what had happened looked mournful and grim.

"Shall we go to Nottingham and see what we can find?" suggested Djaq.

"I don't see what good it will do," Robin replied.

"It will do you the world of good, it will give you both some much needed time alone," John said, patting Robin comfortingly on the shoulder.

Left alone he sank to his knees and pulled her down with him, she sobbed still, it would be sometime before she was ready to talk. Tears filled his own eyes; Sir Edward had been almost a father to him when his own father had died. His tears fell silently into her hair; it seemed that things were destined to get a whole lot worse before they improved.

"Marian," he whispered when the night had fallen on them and she sobbed no more. "He died a hero's death. I think he wanted that rather than to die from ill health brought on by the weather."

"But Gisborne killed him," she barely replied.

"I know, I know," he whispered into her hair kissing her temple as the waves of grief continued their onslaught on her heart and soul and mind.


	40. Chapter 40

Part 40

1214

At Nottingham castle the courtyard was still, the people had gone back to their homes and beds. Even all the lights in the castle windows were out. The cobbles were wet with rain from a recent shower which had also dampened the two bodies still on the scaffold.

The hangman stood over the bodies on the wooden platform. He usually did not feel anything for those he killed or their families but this time it was different. He remembered Marian when she was a small child running about the castle, her father the Sheriff. Now she was sobbing over her son, whom he had murdered to the King's decree; a young lad with the whole of his life before him, suddenly shattered and taken.

Pattering of small footsteps alerted the hangman to notice a small town child, possibly a homeless one run by. The executioner called to him and providing him with a silver coin and a promise of another he requested he went to the house of Robin of Locksley to impart the news of Tristan's premature demise.

-----

"Let me get this straight," Little John said. The three men sat around Robin's dining table in the main hall of the manor, with weapons and a hurried meal laid upon the table. They were working out the rescue plan, with an invisible image of the courtyard on the wood before them. With a mouthful of bread he continued. "I am in position at the scaffold, Much is in position there and you will stand there. What about over by the portcullis?"

"Marian," Robin said with more confidence than he felt.

"Are you sure she will be up to it?" queried Much.

"My son," interjected Little John.

"What?" asked Much blankly.

"Little Little John, he can stand there. It will look odd if Marian stands there, she needs to be…. She should not have to watch at all." John finally uttered.

"It should not be happening at all," Robin said darkly. He looked at his friends before him. And added. "You do know what this entails if it goes wrong?"

"And with you it probably will," Much said with a heavy shake of his head. "But I have nothing to lose anyway, I understand."

"Yes." Was all that John added.

"Right then…." Robin began, but was cut off by an incessant rapping on the door and a young child's voice asking for Robin.

Little John was nearest to the door and let the ragamuffin child in. "What do you want at this hour of the Master?" he asked. The boy trembled, he had heard stories of the big man of the forest and now he had seen him he feared they were true. John knelt down and said more gently. "Come tell us."

The boy moved to stand before Robin who remained seated at the table. "Sir," he said quietly. "Your son, he is already dead."

"What?" Robin snapped, not believing the words the boy spoke. Much sat there his mouth agape and John sighed deeply, they were too late, their planning had been for nothing.

"The King brought the hanging forward to midnight. Lady Locksley is still on the scaffold with your son. The hangman said you should come and take them home." The boy went on to explain still quivering from fear.

Little John and Much were not sure whether Robin was going to humanly combust or faint. Much handed the boy a coin and told him to be a good lad and go home, not wanting to hang about the child did just that.

"Robin?" Little John said carefully. "I am sorry."

Woodenly Robin replied. "Sorry is not going to bring him back."

"No, it is not," John agreed.

"How about we do as the boy suggested?" Much said, nodding to John to fix the horses. John who hated horses willingly complied, this was one time he would ride a horse. "A new plan, that is what we need," Much started to blabber, needing to say something anything to take the awful look away from Robin's face and well someone had to take charge of the situation and at this present moment it was not his master.

As soon as John returned with the horses Robin sprang to life, he mounted his horse and ran like the wind to the castle. Much and John were hard pressed to keep up, but they did for they knew that now Robin would need them more than ever.


	41. Chapter 41

Thanks for your replies.

Part 41

1214

The hooves of the horses clattering into the empty courtyard gave an eerie sound. Robin slipped from his horse and stopped short of Marian still weeping over the inert body of their son. He appeared for one moment rooted to the spot and then without warning he charged at the hangman. Little John was quick to pull him off, but Robin shook himself free from the restraints of John and yelled to the silent castle before him.

"Sheriff, King John, you are cowards of the first degree. I swear I will kill you for taking my son….." he paused and reached for his sword and said more rationally. "I am going to kill them now."

"No," said John blocking his path. "Stop, think!"

"Think, I can not think, it hurts too much," Robin bit back.

Much swung off his horse which moved and he landed with a thud, his bottom coming into closer contact than he wished with the damp cobbles. Rubbing the sore spot he was soon standing by John blocking Robin's path to the castle.

A row of guards had appeared lined at the door and another at the foot of the steps. Several candles now shone in the rooms of the castle, but it was still eerily silent and bereft of the presence of anyone else.

Robin moved forward again but was prevented from taking more than a step by John and Much who held him back, the latter wrenching his weapons from Robin and throwing them to the ground.

"What did you do that for?" Robin yelled at him, but Much nor John were deterred by his behaviour.

"To save you from yourself," Much uttered with a shy look at Marian who was now looking at them with a tear stricken face that was etched in worry.

"I know how you feel," John said. "But killing the King and the Sheriff will not help. Remember the old days with Vasey and Gisborne. You wanted to kill them too but did not. Remember your philosophy 'never kill unless you have to'?"

"They killed my son," he whispered to John, his eyes filling with moisture.

"Yes," Much acknowledged. "But do not give them reason to kill you or any more of your household tonight or any other day. Your family need you, Marian needs you. Robin, look." He moved an inch or two so that Robin's wife and son came into view.

The look in Marian's eyes was one of desperation that Robin had last seen when Robert died. Now two of their own had passed away before them; this was not how it was meant to be. Robin fought with his inner demons who were telling him to be done with it and stop these men who had taken their son, but the other part of him was drawn to the desolate figure of his wife, still hovering over Tristan and as always she won over everything else. John and Much felt him relax in their grip as he focused all his attention on Marian. They shared a look of hope and watched as Robin tore himself away from them and went to her instead. Man and wife held each other tight as the grief took hold and tore at their very souls, their existence and reasons for living, clinging to the only anchor they knew, each other.

-----

It was decided to bury him quickly the next day, without fuss and ado. A simple affair but it was attended by all of Locksley and the entire population of the neighbouring villages as well. The priest of the church in Nottingham conducted the service, he had never in all his born days seen such a turn out for a funeral of one so young. The row of Locksley's stood side by side, a united front, all clearly grieving the irrevocable loss of a bright lad with a promising future. The Locksley clan cried silently unlike that of Lord Much previously of Bonchurch who wept with an annoying tone, until Little John prodded him in the ribs to shut up and cry quietly.

Robin and Marian stood like statues, silently weeping side by side, hands clasped together as if they were giving each other a lifeline. Constance had her hands firmly in each of the little girl's hands, while Marcus stood with his hands on Edward's shoulders. Even when the crowd dispersed, the family remained unmoving at the graveside. Something had changed within Robin and Marian, they did not seem to have the vigour for life that they shared only a yesterday, and the sad thing was no one knew how to get it back.


	42. Chapter 42

Thank you, yes, sorry it is sad in places, but I hope that by the end other things will make up for it.

Part 42

1193

Vasey sat in his quarters, his stockinged feet upon the desk as he lazed in his favourite chair. He held a tanker of burgundy in his left hand. In his right, a bunch of grapes, he hung them over his mouth his teeth severing them from their stems, chewing them with great appreciation before swallowing.

Today he was sure he had been going to get the treasure, gold and fine jewels to lay his hands on. Therefore he had been more than mildly disappointed to realise that the treasure had been Eleanor, Prince John's mother. It was even more disturbing that she had gotten away with the help of Robin Hood and his little gang of merry men.

Sighing deeply he smiled to himself, not just merry men, merry women too, not only the girl who looked like a boy, whatever her name was, but Marian also. Sniggering to himself he decided to keep that little bit of information from Gisborne, what he did not know did not hurt him. The fact that Marian was with Hood, had not surprised him in the least.

A knock came upon his door and Gisborne appeared looking a little disquiet, Vasey frowned at him and said. "Out with it Gisborne, it has been a long day."

"I killed Sir Edward." He replied as if the words got stuck in his throat and left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Good, good." The Sheriff replied encouragingly.

"Is it? I have killed Marian's father, she will not look too kindly on me now."

"If she looked kindly on you Gisborne I would say she would still be here but she isn't, is she? No, I say one less enemy to worry over. Well done."

Gisborne looked at him with contempt in his eyes. "What shall I do with his body? Do you not want to see it?"

"Why do I want to see it? You have killed him; I take your word for it. It is not as if you are bringing me Robin Hood's head on a platter now is it? That I would like to see." He chuckled with the mere thought.

Gisborne regarded him through hooded eyes and said. "I can see that my presence here is not required, I will be in Locksley tonight."

"Yes, yes go away Gisborne and nurse your wounds that killing Marian's father has brought upon you."

The Sheriff was still chuckling as Gisborne shut the door. Guy eyed the men who had brought the body of Sir Edward upon a stretcher outside the Sheriff's quarters.

"Get rid of it," he snapped.

"Where?" asked one bearer.

"Give him to the dogs for all I care, just make sure his body has been dealt with by sun up." With one final stormy look at them he strode off.

The men looked at each other and shrugged, what were they to do with the body; they certainly could not comprehend giving him to the dogs. They carted him back downstairs and took him to the church within the city walls; here they laid him for the priest to find in the morning.

-----

The gang walked aimlessly round the town, it was quiet when they arrived with the exception of business in and out of the Trip. They all felt rather saddened by the news that Allan had imparted earlier and not inclined to talk or make conversation with one another. The angry voice of Gisborne shouting had them skulking into the shadows; they regarded him with revulsion as he rode by.

It was then they saw two men take something into the church on a stretcher, with a shrug at one another they watched and waited for the men to leave. Then they went to see for themselves, John lit a candle which sat on a shelf in the wall of the building. Djaq put her hand across her mouth as the dead face of Sir Edward came into view. His clothes were bloodstained; it had been a brutal death.

"What? What should we do?" Much uttered into the stillness of the holy place.

"Him, we bury properly." John decided.

"Where?" asked Will.

"We will take him back to the forest. Robin and Marian can decide," Djaq concluded.

-----

It was dawn when the gang stood around the makeshift grave close to Knighton Hall but within the forest. With their heads bowed it was impossible to tell how they were all bearing up. But one by one they said something of the man they were laying to rest.

John cleared his throat and declared. "Him I liked."

Will glanced up and offered. "Him I was proud to know."

"Proud to call a friend," Much inserted, almost immediately after.

"A good man," Djaq whispered.

"A man who treated me as a father after mine passed away," Robin continued, looking to his wife who was by choice standing alone, even though he ached to reach out and touch her to give her comfort.

They all had borne witness to Marian's grief as she cried over Sir Edward's body when he was brought back to camp. It had been mortifyingly painful to watch, since then she had distanced herself from everyone including Robin. She stood straight as she lifted her head, her eyes glistening with more fresh tears.

"My father….." she threw a single flower onto the grave, "….rest in peace, may you be reunited with my mother….. I love you."

After that they all walked away one by one, each finding something to occupy themselves with back at the camp, although none had the heart for anything that day. Robin waited, Marian remained standing and he was half afraid to reach out and touch her. She did not acknowledge him, nor did she ask him to leave.

Marian knew her father had been dying, but to die like he had was unbearable. She had thought that Gisborne had some compassion in his body, but now she knew he did not. By killing her father he had speared an irreparable divide between them. It hurt that she had been wrong abut him all the time and Robin had been right. If there was one man she wanted off the earth more than the Sheriff, it was Guy. She swore silently to herself revenge, for the man in black must pay for the death he had caused and the life he had taken.

As much as Marian wanted to turn to her husband for comfort she felt she could not. She was aware that he was still by the graveside; she could always sense his presence a mile off. Her shoulders sagged and her knees buckled and she waited for the floor to come and swallow her up. Instead she found herself locked in Robin's sheltering love and she gave up her grief and sorrow to him. Letting it all out, knowing that he would shoulder her pain and that they both would live to fight another day.


	43. Chapter 43

Part 43

1214

Much was dressed, not for every day but for impending battle. He took out his polished sword and his trusty shield and sighed, a sigh which suggested he was going to embark on a new challenge, which he was. Standing ready outside Locksley manor on a bitter cold dawn he was joined when the front door opened by Marcus: second son but now heir to the Locksley estate. The boy was looking nervously ill while dressed in travelling attire.

"Where do you think you are going?" Much asked him.

"I am going to fight in the King's army, it is my duty."

"And your father told you that did he?" Much asked, knowing the answer was no.

Marcus shook his head. "He has not spoken a lot since the funeral unless necessary but more words than mother," the young lad admitted.

"Well then go back to bed. I plan to go in your place. Your father only needs send one man and it will be me."

"I do not mean to be rude Sir, but you are old," Marcus said, viewing Much sceptically from head to toe.

Much cleared his throat visibly hurt and replied. "I may be old but I am experienced and that counts for something."

"I guess so…" Marcus added unconvinced, but further discussion was halted as Robin appeared, looking drained, drawn and exhausted.

Standing there in no more than his undergarments, he pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb and rubbed his eyes. "What are you two doing at this hour?"

"I am leaving and Marcus was bidding me farewell." Much interjected before Marcus could get a word in edgewise.

"Leaving?" Robin replied, coming back to life somewhat. "Where? Where are you going Much?"

"The King. Remember he told you that Marcus or one of your populace had to join him and I have decided it will be me."

"You?" Robin tried not to laugh; the thought of Much fighting again was almost comical. "He will think you too old."

"I daresay but he did not stipulate age did he? He said one man. Well I am one man. One man with nothing to lose but my life and I will give that willingly if it means that Marcus can remain where he belongs. And you ….. and you and Marian will not suffer further heartache and loss."

"You are serious," Robin said slowly. "You are really going, whatever I may say to stop you?"

"I am. I will not be deterred. Robin … Look after your people, your children, your wife but most of all yourself." Much told him with a smile that spoke of a wrench of his heart. He and Robin had not been more than five miles apart for over thirty years.

Robin pulled Much into an embrace and whispered. "God speed my friend."

They shared a final look of understanding. It was past Robin at this moment to have a plan, to send someone else in Much's place and they both knew it. This was the obvious answer, the only answer and Much was determined to live to tell the tale.

Much walked out of sight on his way to Nottingham before the King came to Locksley to take Marcus personally. Father put arm about son's shoulders and visa versa. Words did not come to either of them for long moments. Not even when the winter sun had risen to sit on the tree line. Both digesting the enormity of the sacrifice that Much had paid on their behalf. Wanting to honour and uphold that not only in their hearts but also in their deeds and life also.


	44. Chapter 44

Thank you.

Part 44

1214

December had come to Locksley, and with it Christmas was only a few short weeks away. While the villagers were preparing and joyous about the upcoming feast day, the household of the manor house were not.

Had things been different as they were four short weeks ago, then they would be leading the merriment, but not now. Now Tristan was dead. The weather seemed to have picked up on the mood in the Locksley house for it turned suddenly cold, with brittle winds and bitter snow fall for the past fortnight.

Inside the manor, the fire roared and the sparks which flew from the hearth and the crackle of the logs burning, were the only noises within the main hall.

Robin sat at the table teaching arithmetic silently to Emma, neither really wanting to teach or learn. Edward at the far end of the table was reciting French verbs in his head. A lone log tumbled out from the fire on to the stone floor. Robin moved and tossed it back into the heart of the flame again, as he did so he looked to Marian.

She sat looking into the fire; one arm was draped loosely across Abigail's back as she sat on her mother's lap sucking her thumb, almost as spell bound by the flames as Marian. Robin reached out to touch Marian's hand which sat on the arm of the chair; it was cold despite her sitting so close to the heat. She did not move her hand, nor look up, in fact she did not respond in any way at all. He was just about to take it a step further by breaking the silence by talking to her, not that he expected her to reply, when the front door flung open right back to the hinges. It let the freezing cold air in, the warm air out. Marcus shut it as quickly and as nosily as he had opened it, stamping off the snow from his boots. Emma took his cloak and set it over a chair to dry.

After making his grand entrance he pulled off his boots and sat on a stool, warming his toes at the fire. He felt the undercurrents in the room, the silence of his mother and the strained quiet from everyone else. This was one reason he had stayed out so late, to avoid it all. Avoid the deep and cavernous pain that Tristan's death had left in their lives. Things would have been easier he knew if Constance was still here with them, but she had her own household to run now and could not be expected to stay back at her parent's home for an unidentifiable amount of time. It was also quieter since Lord Much had left. It wasn't until he was gone that they all noticed how much he had chattered, about nothing mostly but it had been constant and comforting, if not a little annoying at times.

"Where did you go?" Edward asked, scraping his chair back from the table and hunching down beside his brother at the fire.

Marcus sighed, he was not sure if anyone wanted the truth of his whereabouts.

"Well?" asked Robin, who was still standing in front of Marian. He moved then and walked behind her chair, to lean on the wooden back of it, supporting himself.

Marcus looked steadily at him, there was nothing for it with that expression on his father's face, he would have to say just where he had been. "I went into Nottingham. I accidentally bumped into Maurice Umfrey." Even as he said the name he felt the atmosphere in the room change. Now the tension was tight and the corded muscles in Robin's neck seemed to stand out as if they were about to explode.

None of the younger children dared move let alone speak, the girls did not understand really what was going on, but the tension was so immense it was frightening. Edward looked from his brother back to his father again and again and again.

Sighing profoundly Robin whispered. "And how was he?"

"He was full of joy, that next Saturday Elizabeth will be marrying old William of Hereford. He said he would extend the invitation to the house of Locksley that we might have some cheer in our lives after the 'mishap' last month. I wanted to hit him."

Robin's mouth curved into a grim smile at the last part and he said. "Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you hit him?" Edward asked, eager now, this was more like it. A spat with old Maurice was something that father or Tristan would have occupied themselves in.

"No I did not. There has been enough trouble already. I think I need to stay out of harm's way for all our sakes," he responded with a look at Marian, she was still looking into the fire as if she had not heard him speak.

Edward sighed he had hoped Marcus' reply would have led to interesting and captivating conversation once more.

"You did the right thing." Robin nodded.

"I know I did. I said that we would consider his kind invitation but I was not sure that you or mother were up to celebrating right now. He said that was understandable but things have to come to an end sometime, even mourning. So I asked him if he would see things in the same light had it been Phillip who has lost his life. He just reprimanded me for being impertinent and walked away. So I went to visit Elizabeth instead at the family home, she has a broken heart she loved Tris. She does not want to marry William. Is there not something we can do?"

"What and get ourselves killed?" Robin asked, pain evident in his tone. It was almost as if he had given up the fight for the right thing and for justice.

"I take it that is a no then," Marcus replied somewhat troubled for no girl deserved to be wed to William of Hereford

"And promise me Marcus you will not take it upon yourself to save her." Robin added he needed the reassurance that despite what happened in Nottingham today; Marcus would not do anything rash or stupid.

"I promise…… Now I am hungry, is there any supper?"

"Go and ask the servants I am sure there is something somewhere bubbling for your stomach," Robin uttered as he clenched the chair tightly, his knuckles white with the effort.

Marcus stood, the stone floor cold on his now warm stockinged feet and walked away, Edward followed as did Emma. After a look at Marian and then Robin, Abigail withdrew her thumb from her mouth and slid from Marian's lap to join them. They were hungry even if their parents were not.

The room was eerily silent again, with far reaching noise of chatter from the kitchen in the room beyond. Feelings of astonishment coursed through Robin as Marian reached up behind her for his hand, she caught his fingers and they wrapped about her own in an iron like grasp.

"He might not be able to help her but we should," Marian whispered.

Robin did not need to ask what she was talking about he knew, deep within he knew. They had not been able to save Tristan that had been beyond their powers, but to save the woman he loved for the memory of his life was something that they both could do legally and get away with.

Suddenly it became something they needed to do to help deal with the irreversible loss they had borne since Tristan was hung. The fact that Marian had been listening and had responded was more than Robin could comment on, it was a start a very good start. What better place to start that saving the woman Tristan had loved and who had loved him in return.


	45. Chapter 45

Part 45

1214

By the time Robin got to bed it was past midnight, he had spent a considerable amount of time in the chair Marian eventually vacated by the fire deep in thought. He had gone over every trick he knew, of ways to rescue Elizabeth from the clutches of William of Hereford and as of yet could not decide upon any one of the dozen that floated there. Perhaps it was due to the fact he kept thinking of Marian. She had spoken tonight, the first time to him since the funeral and that in itself was remarkable. He had begun to think she would never come out of the despondency and desolation that Tristan's death had laid upon her. He was aware she spoken to the children on odd occasions for Abigail would tell him so. Now he was wondering where all the events of recent weeks would lead them all.

The sheets were cold and he eased himself between the covers, Marian's body heat and not travelled over to his side, more was the pity. He shivered and rolled over to her direction with the aim to cuddle up for a bit of warmth. But he gasped when he did so for even in the dark he could see her staring at him, new moisture clung to her lashes and she gave him a half hearted smile.

"Cold?" she whispered and as she said the words he shivered. Robin decided he must be getting old; he never used to get cold when they lived in the forest, or perhaps living in a house had softened him over the years.

In reply to her question he raised his arm and she snuggled into him as he edged towards her warmer side of the bed. He placed a row of gentle kisses along her forehead and he swore he could feel her smile into his chest.

"I have been thinking," he said in a throaty whisper. "About what you said earlier of how to help Elizabeth……There are so many things we could do…."

Marian moved and levered herself up above her husband, his expression was mildly shocked and she said. "I know I have not been myself these past weeks. I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he replied quietly, his hand stroking up and down her back in a comforting motion.

With a sad smile she continued. "We have to get her out of there; if she is willing…I know how stubborn I was when I thought it was my fate, my duty to marry Gisborne."

"Well we can not let her marry William not if we can help it. Do you have any bright ideas?"

"Yes," she answered almost coyly. "I will go and visit with her tomorrow, see how the land lies so to speak and then you and I with Elizabeth will form a plan from there. We might require Little John's assistance in the matter."

"I'll talk to him in the morning," he said his voice grown husky and she could see what he wanted, needed in the shadows of his eyes.

"Robin…" Marian murmured as she traced the lines of his face with her fingers.

Robin responded in kind and as he reached up, his thumb followed the lines of her mouth, then he leant up and kissed her. His lips a mere caresses of warmth, so that they breathed strength into her from a single kiss. One kiss led to another until they took each other to a place neither had ventured to for what seemed a very long time. But brought them both release from everything that tormented their souls, even if it was just for a heartbeat.


	46. Chapter 46

Part 46

1214

If the manservant at the Umfrey household was surprised to see Lady Locksley at the door requesting the company of Lady Elizabeth he did not let it show. Lady Locksley looked far from well, her smile not quite reaching her eyes; he did not blame her for it for he knew she was grieving the loss of her eldest son. Some said that she had not spoken a word since the event and others said she would not leave the family home, but here she stood looking bright enough if not a little weary and drawn.

Marian was granted entrance and it was immediately apparent that Elizabeth's parents were not at home. Lady Elizabeth descended the stairs, her eyes were red from crying and Marian reached her hand out to the young maiden to provide some form of comfort. Elizabeth fell into Marian's arms and burst forth into a new wave of tears. Marian smiled at the manservant who hurried away to give them privacy. He knew as well as the rest of the serving household just what Master Tristan had meant to Lady Elizabeth. Her grief had been terrible these past few weeks and was one reason her father and William of Hereford had decided to bring the arranged marriage forward.

Finally Elizabeth's grief was spent, for the time being at least. Composed she sat on a chair by the fire Marian seated opposite.

"I am sorry," she apologised wiping her eyes with a lace handkerchief. "You have lost your son and I am crying because…."

"You loved him dearly." Marian finished for her.

"Yes that. I am to be married you know."

"I know," Marian said softly. "That is why I am here."

Elizabeth lurched forward unladylike in her chair and grasped Marian's hands. "I do not want to marry him. Tristan always said we would run away and get married somewhere before he would let me marry a tyrant such as William of Hereford….but he is not here to save me now."

Marian sighed and smiled. "And in his place Lord Locksley and I will help you. If that is you want to be free from a marriage such as that?"

"You will help me?" the young girl asked incredulously. No one had shown a blind bit of interest in her wishes these past weeks. In fact the general consensus was as soon as she was married she would forget that Tristan of Locksley ever existed. Nothing could have been further from the truth.

"For the memory of Tristan," Marian said, her eyes watering as she spoke her beloved son's name out loud.

"How?" whispered Elizabeth.

Marian smiled and replied. "You need not worry, my husband and I have a plan."

-----

Back in Locksley Robin put the plan in motion, he sent Marcus out with a message to be delivered straight into the hands of an old comrade named Carter who lived a couple of days ride away and he himself went in search of Little John. The snow had ceased for the time being which was a relief and the sky of the day was bright sunny. He prayed that the winter storms would stay at bay until after they had saved Lady Elizabeth from the slimy paws of William of Hereford.

John was where Robin expected him to be deep in the forest wielding an axe to chop up a newly fallen tree. He smiled when he saw Robin approach and nodded at him.

Robin smiled back, it was clear that he too was not quite at the point where he had comes to terms with the loss of Tristan but he was looking better than the last time John had clapped eyes on him.

"What brings you this far into the forest? Nothing good huh?" he said gruffly, to hide his real emotions and things he wished he could say to comfort one of the greatest people he had ever known.

"I need a favour; or rather Lady Elizabeth Umfrey needs a favour."

"She is marrying William of Hereford, I heard."

"Not if I can help it," Robin replied with a grin. In that instant John saw the old Robin shine through.

"What? Tell me and consider it as done."

----------

When Marcus returned with the reply from Carter, Robin nodded to Marian the plan was in motion. They had received the official invitation from the Umfrey's for the wedding and had accepted much to half the nobility of the county's astonishment. The other half reasoned it was about time they moved on. With Robin and Marian as the centre for gossip mongering, no one would suspect that they would help the daughter of Maurice Umfrey flee her wedding.

On the eve of the ceremony Elizabeth had been locked in her chamber to make sure she was virginally pure for the following day. Marcus and Robin waited in the shadows at the side of the house. Good weather had been their fortune and all the snow had melted away, this would give the family no clues as to who Elizabeth had fled with.

Marcus climbed up to Elizabeth's window, here he secured a rope and beckoned to her. She was standing in warm travelling clothes and a woollen cloak, in her hand a small portmanteau, she handed this to Marcus. Marcus threw it down to Robin who caught it deftly and then nodded to Marcus to hurry up. With Marcus as her guide, Elizabeth shimmied down the rope and landed rather off kilter on the ground, Robin steadied her and then signalled to Marcus to follow. The boy untied the rope coiling it and carrying over his arm and he climbed down the way he had gotten up there in the first place.

Voices carried on the air and Robin pressed boy and girl to the wall of the house, in the darkness there were but mere shadows on the wall. Robin watched, his breath caught in his throat as Maurice walked past deep in conversation with the groom. When it was all safe he nodded again and the trio ran silently across grass and through the village into the forest.

Elizabeth took one final look back to the only home she had known since childhood, with tears in her eyes. And she wondered if she would ever see those she loved again, her mother, her nurse. Phillip was away with the King, whether he lived or died was in the hands of God. But she knew that she could not face a life with William not now or ever. The only man she had loved was dead, and she didn't think that anyone who walked into her life in the future could ever fill the gaping hole that Tristan had left.

The small party stopped when they reached Robin's old outlaw camp; here with torch in hand Little John showed himself, he was accompanied by Marian. Elizabeth flung herself into the older woman's arms needing some motherly comfort once again.

"It went well?" asked Little John.

Robin nodded. "If it goes well they will not know she had escaped until morning."

"Then we have a little time," John replied.

Marian pressed some coins into Elizabeth's hand as they parted. Elizabeth looked to each Locksley in turn. "I can not thank you enough," she told them.

"No thanks are necessary, we did it for you, but most of all we did it for Tristan." Robin told her kindly, his eyes crinkled into a smile, his first real genuine smile since the day Tristan died.

"But thank you." She said anyway.

"Carter and his wife are good people; they will take care of you. No harm will befall you while you are in their care." Marian reassured her.

"Come, it is time to go." Little John told the young maiden and took her bag from Marcus' hand, leading her towards a new, a safe and hopefully one day a happy life.

Marcus sighed and then said to his parents when John and Elizabeth were out of sight. "Now we have to play our role and attend the wedding."

"Yes," Robin said, placing an arm each about his son and his wife. "This I would not miss for the world."


	47. Chapter 47

Part 47

1214

The following morning Robin and Marian left Locksley in good time for the wedding ceremony of Elizabeth to William of Hereford. When they arrived there was some concern that the bride was not yet ready. The groom stood in the doorway to the church damping down his hair across his bald patch and Marian shuddered as she passed him by at a distance. The younger children ran off seeing some friends they knew while Marcus remained at his parents side.

They were standing in front of the house when Maurice's wife, a portly woman, came running from the building, her arms failing about like a windmill and her words a garbled nonsensical drabble.

Maurice caught her swiftly with his arms and dragged her unceremoniously back inside, slamming the door with his foot as he did so. Marian, Robin and Marcus shared a sly look and secret smile. The chaos of the day had begun.

Behind the closed door, it took Maurice a few minutes to calm his hysterical wife to a point where she could at least converse with him.

"What is it?" he eventually rasped out.

"She has gone."

"Gone?" Maurice asked blankly.

"Her bed…she was not in her bed it was just a pile of old clothes to make it look like she was sleeping. I did not wake her before I thought she deserved one final lay in as a single maiden."

"What?" Maurice bellowed and his wife flinched and expertly dodged his slap. He called to the house servants ordering them to find his missing daughter, never once for a second thinking it was already too late.

Back outside the guest's who had arrived heard the commotion within the house. William sensing there was something amiss walked straight into the house without invitation and then the reality of the situation became apparent to everyone.

Guests were summoned to join in the search, even the Locksley's volunteered to assist, anything not to look conspicuous. But as Robin and Marian knew there was no trace of the girl, the only thing that was discovered was the absent clothes and bag she had taken with her. Her mother sobbed that her daughter had not at least left a note, to let them know she was safe.

William of Hereford's face turned beetroot red in his rage that he was not to have the virginal maid and looked to Robin and Marian accusingly. With bitterness in his tone he said. "If your son was still alive I would say that this was his doing. He wanted her, he made that clear on more than one occasion."

Marian sensing Robin was about to throttle William, closed her fingers about her husband's hand and replied with her voice trembling. "He is not and I do not like your tone making false accusations on those who are no longer with us. What I knew of Elizabeth she was a young brave woman who knew her own mind and that obviously included a life without you in it."

"Why you….you…." he spluttered in response.

"Do not waste time with Lady Locksley," called Maurice, "we are sending out a search party, she can not have gone far, we are sure to catch her and anyone who was foolish enough to aid her escape."

"You have not heard the last of this…" he muttered.

"Oh but I think we have," Marian returned, with a satisfactory feeling inside, one which she saw reflected in Robin's eyes. William clearly heard her as he made an unrepeatable reply, one which was not acceptable in the company of ladies.

-----

Four days later they received the confirmation they needed, Little John returned having safely placed Elizabeth in the hands of the Carter household. The group of men who went to search for Elizabeth of Umfrey returned the day after that, there had been no trace of her whatsoever and it was feared that she was lost to them forever.

Marian stood by the fire looking thoughtful that evening, Robin walked up behind her and enveloped her in a hug. "What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

"I was thinking of Maurice's wife. If it had been Constance who had fled with the help of Maurice, well it would have been nice for Constance to have left us a message."

"Perhaps, one day," Robin said, playing with an escaped tendril of Marian's hair. "Elizabeth will do just that."

Marian turned in his embrace and gave a slight nod. "Maybe." She paused and smiled and added. "I know one thing though Robin of Locksley."

"What's that?" he asked playfully squeezing her backside and she slapped his hand away as Emma and Abigail were observing them through wide eyes.

"Us, we still have the power to change things, to ensure justice fares over bad. Even though, I failed in saving Tristan."

He smiled at first at her words and the as she uttered the last part he uttered "What?" in so soft a voice she had to lip read him.

"I was there, you were in Locksley I should have saved him." She admitted tears threatened to engulf her.

"No I failed I failed to save him, not you."

"No, it was me."

"Is this why you buried yourself in your grief, because you thought it was your fault…..Marian….." he tugged her to him and the tears fell again from both their frames. It was the first time they had wept together since he had died. Marcus edged his siblings up the stairs to their chambers. He knew enough that they needed to be alone. Robin drew apart and cupped her face with his hands. "You are wrong about it being your fault. It was the King, not you or I that killed him."

Marian sniffed loudly and said. "And now what are we to do? Go on living under laws we do not believe in? I was right it is like eleven ninety two all over again."

"We will rebel and we will win, for this Marian can not continue and we can never be outlawed again. We are the people and we will fight for our people and our family until King John is brought to his knees. There has been a stirring amongst the Baron's for some time, I have remained neutral as long as I have been able to, but now, now it is time to join ranks with those who I believe are right in their cause for justice."

"Then I just pray that you will be careful I can not bear to lose you as well."

"We will join in this fight together Marian, like old times. Yes?"

She nodded not trusting herself to speak. Robin he drew her back into his arms in a hug that soothed them both and brought them to a place where they finally met in their sorrow and their plans for the future.


	48. Chapter 48

Part 48

1167

Outside, the leaves were a mixture of rustic gold, honey, golden brown and green, providing a beautiful canopy to the trees and a rich carpet to the floor. It was raining hard and it pit-pattered onto the ground outside, creating a mud streaked path in the front of the house. The grey sky reflected the lady of the house's mood. Her life was like that, all the time; it was consumed by a need and fulfilment that was always just out of her reach. As if someone was dangling a carrot in front of her and every time she was close enough to grab it, it was snatched away.

The house was empty with the exception of her. She had shooed the servants away, back to their extended families for the afternoon while she spent time dwelling in her misfortunes and the desires that no money would ever buy. Her husband was in Nottingham, he had gained the role of Sheriff some three years past and was excelling in his role, as the fairest and most popular Sheriff the county had ever known. Kate was pleased for him really she was. But envious, he had something to occupy his days, she had nothing. She had nobody to share her long and lonely days with, and hardly likely to now.

She and Edward had been married for twelve years and it was true they had been very happy, still were. They loved each other as much now; if not more as the day they said 'I do'. But there was one thing missing, one thing that neither voiced to other for fear of upsetting each other. Kate had not produced an heir, for the family name. Well not one that had lived past his or even her first birthday at any rate and now she was approaching thirty she felt her childbearing years were over.

Her maid would often try and make her feel better by telling her a true story, of a spinster or childless widow who married in her late thirties or early forties and produced a healthy child. Kate was happy for them, really she was, but they were not her and no one understood the depth of emptiness and feelings of failure, the grief she felt inside, right down to the core of her soul. A pain so deep and profound, that no matter what anyone said, it would not go away unless a child came into her life. She had so much love to give and yet no child to give it to. Not a day passed by when she did not wonder about the three little ones they had lost. Lydia, Edward and John. Their names were engrained in her heart forever.

She was deep in contemplation of this when the front door burst open and an exuberant Edward appeared at the door flushed and bursting with some tidings. Kate smiled, putting away her feelings for another time when she was alone.

"Where's the fire?" she joked.

He stood there in the doorway suddenly not sure of how to break the news to her. News he had been happy to hear and news that he knew would cause her great pain. Yet it had to be said and the sooner she knew, the sooner she could come to terms with it before she was faced with congratulating the joyful couple who had been blessed this very day.

"Robert and Emma…the babe it is a boy, born this very morning….I said you would visit…it is our duty." He said, not giving her time to object or resist.

"Have you seen him?" she asked.

"No, I thought you would see him today and then I would visit on the morrow. Share a cup of wine with the Earl."

"As men do," she whispered. "Very well." She conceded, as that was the only way to be alone with her thoughts once again.

He walked over and kissed her brow. "Thank you." He turned and headed back towards the opened door, paused, turned back and said. "I do love you Kate."

She smiled and said. "I love you too."

With Edward gone Kate allowed herself to shed tears. Tears of pain that someone else and not her had borne a healthy child. A boy child no less, to carry on the family name; to assume on his father's death, the title, the Earl of Huntingdon. It was then she realised she had not enquired of the infant's name, well it was no matter she would just have to ask Lady Locksley herself.


	49. Chapter 49

Part 49

London; January 1215

One thing was certain, Marcus had been right. Much was too old for traipsing about the country as a member of the King's army. This time he did not have the luxury of being in the King's private guard either, despite his experience and past history. In fact King John put as much distance as he could between them.

Much had been in London since November. At the present time he looked likely to stay there, with the unrest from the barons who were gathering to have a meeting with the King on Epiphany.

He had lodged within the perimeter walls of the Tower of London along with other men such as himself. He could not say that he had made any friendships, but the comradeship had been a blessing. He felt more at ease with his world and at last felt some inner peace; despite being immensely aware that the kingdom of England, was falling into pieces about the King's feet.

One bitter cold morning on the second day of a brand new year, he pulled his clock about his shoulders and set off for the twisting streets of the city of London itself. Stepping into a pie shop he smelt the delicious aroma of meat pie with succulent gravy. He closed his eyes to savour the smell and imagined as he bit into one, the gravy running down his chin. Nothing he thought could be better than that today, he stomach growled as if it was in agreement with his head.

Opening his eyes he found that he was being regarded by a pair he had once known. His focus moved to incorporate the woman's nose, cheeks, face, head and then he knew, exactly he she was. She was older they all were. Her blond hair was a silvery blond but thick, long and flowing all the way down her back, where the bottom was still the colour her of her youth. She was someone that he thought the old Sheriff had killed years ago, but no she stood on the other side of the counter to him serving pies. He mentally scolded himself, she was probably the wife of the pie man, not his for the taking, although she was looking decidedly beautiful, but then she always had been.

With his mouth agape he was pushed to the back of the shop as new customers bought their wares from the lady in front of him. He was sure she recognised him too before she had to turn her attention to them instead. When the shop was empty again, she did, she looked at him and smiled.

"Eve?" he said, in a hoarse croak. "Eve? Is that you? I mean is that really you? I thought perhaps you were dead."

"I am not dead, though some days I wish I were, life is that hard and cruel sometimes." She told him.

Much nodded eagerly. "I know just what you mean. What are you doing here? I mean I can see what you are doing? You live here with the proprietor?"

She smiled again and he thought he had never seen anything more beautiful. "No, no I live in a little room alone. I was widowed a few years ago now."

"I am sorry. I understand your loss I was widowed too. I am all alone, well apart from Robin. Not that he is here with me now. Not that he is here at all in fact, in London I mean. Here is still alive but not here." He replied, suddenly feeling sorry for himself.

"Then we are the same," she answered in her sweet lifting voice and Much felt as if that alone sent him on a wave of euphoria.

"Will you be having a pie?" shouted the gruff voice of the pie man. "I do not pay my serving wench to stand chatting with the likes of you all day."

"Oh, sorry, yes a pie. A pie please." He said to Eve, adding. "May I see you later?"

She nodded as he gave her the coins for the meal. "When I finish for the day."

"I will be here." Much replied, taking a huge bite from the pie, which silenced him from further conversation. Life was suddenly good all of a sudden, Eve was here. Much had always liked Eve whether she had been a spy for the old Sheriff or not. There had been a spark there then and if the way he was feeling was anything to go by, it was still there now.

-----

They met later as they promised they would and walked hand in hand along with riverside. Talking of old times, telling of their individual lives in the many years they had been apart, and when Much walked her home, he kissed her gently on the lips. They both knew that perhaps forever's existed for them as well as all the other people who had seemed to have been lucky in love from the beginning.


	50. Chapter 50

Thank you for your reviews.

Part 50

1167

Kate waited for the rain to cease, and then with a wicker basket filled with lots of treats from the kitchen and a shawl she had made for the new addition for the Locksley family, she set off for their family home. During the walk from one estate to the other she had time to think about how she would react to seeing the babe for the first time, how she would hide her own despair from her friends and show only friendship, joy and love.

Finally Locksley came into view, she took a deep breath and walked to the front door and knocked. Thornton opened it; he was a man in his late twenties, who worked for the family with his wife. They too were childless and that somehow brought a mixture of great comfort to her heart and immense sorrow that they too should share a pain like she did. As if sensing her feelings he gave her a compassionate smile and she knew right then that they were thinking the same thing.

Ushered into the house she displayed her gifts to Robert, the Earl, with the exception of the shawl. He told her he would see if Emma was ready to receive visitors and Kate was left alone in the main hall or so she thought until she spied Robert and Emma's daughter.

Constance was eight and it was a miracle she had lived as long as she had. The physician every year claimed that the present winter would be her last, but so far she had defied all odds. She sat in a chair by the fire, her legs encased in a blanket and she had a shawl wrapped about her shoulders to ward off the chill on this mild October afternoon. Come winter she would spend all her time abed, for fear she would catch her death as the physician predicted.

Kate waved at her and she responded in kind. She was about to go over and chat to the little maiden for a bit, as the child must get so bored being cooped up day after day, when Robert reappeared and ushered her up to the bed chamber to see the new babe.

Each stair felt as though Kate was climbing a mountain, Robert pushed the door open and introduced her to the baby in Emma's arms. Kate smiled, he really was beautiful and healthy and just what this couple, her friends deserved.

With her brave and congratulating face she cooed over him into his blue eyes which seemed so bright and alert for such a tiny infant. Emma placed the baby in Kate's arms and unfolded the gift that Kate had brought.

Kate could hardly keep the tears at bay, there was something special holding a new born infant in your arms even if they were not your own. Each new life was a perfect and miraculous creation that with God watching over, the child would grow into a fine adult.

When Kate looked up to Emma she said. "You have a fine son, he is adorable. What is to be his name?"

Emma smiled. "His name is to be Robin."


	51. Chapter 51

Part 51

January 1215

Tired from a wearisome journey Robin and Marian arrived in London the day prior to the meeting with the Barons and King John. They secured accommodation in a nearby Inn. Standing at the window, the sights and the sounds from the city were far greater than the country estate of Locksley; the town of Nottingham had no comparison over the capital city of England either.

They had made the decision to come to London only a scant five days ago when they had a visit from a Baron who was fighting to as he eloquently put it to 'place the pompous good for nothing King where he belongs'.

If Tristan still lived neither Robin, nor his wife would have contemplated it. No matter how bad a King John was, Robin had been brought up to respect the King. The fact that he had never had much respect for John before he was a King did not help his thoughts and feelings, but he had been more of less loyal. He had not as John demanded sent a man when requested to fight in his army. For that Robin was grateful, the cost of the wars with France had been pricey, not only had the King lost his lands in France, he had lost many good men along the way.

It had taken a quick note to Constance requesting her to care for the children while they were absent. Their eldest daughter readily agreed, not telling her parents that so far she had found martial life to be a lonely affair as Richard had only spent several weeks at their home since their marriage in the summer and then shortly for a time at Christmas. The remainder of the time he had himself been down in London on business and if he was situated there much longer she had secretly decided to join him.

In addition to Constance being at the house, Little John and Alice had temporarily moved in. John was not sure about being in a village location after so many years in the forest, but for Robin and Marian he would do anything. This left Robin and Marian completely confident to go off to London and join in the Baron's conference which was scheduled to take place on Epiphany.

After settling in, the couple sought out Much, they had something they both wanted to say to him. He was not where they expected him to be, but a young soldier told them that Much had recently taken a fancy to the woman from the best pie shop in town. Marian and Robin shared a look, both amused and happy that perhaps their faithful friend had found love once more. The pie shop was easy enough to get to but the pie man was not a happy fellow that his best serving wench had taken the day off to spend with her new love who fitted Much's description to a T.

With a bit further detective work they located him walking along the banks of the Thames, hand in hand with the woman the pie man spoke of. From a distance she looked vaguely familiar and when they got up close it became clear why.

Much saw them approaching and forgot about good manners and Eve by his side, as he ran and hugged first Robin and then Marian in a tight bear hug. "I am ever so pleased to see you." He gushed. He looked them both over carefully. They were still grieving he noted, but then he had grieved for his lost family for years, so he knew what kind of place they were in. Looking for something positive he added. "You both look ….. well."

"No need to lie to us," Marian said with a soft smile.

"Well… I mean you look better than last time I saw you both that is for sure…But I know how you must be feeling…and now I have said too much." he paused, a shadow of pain washed across Marian's face.

Robin took her warm hand in his and changed the subject. "Are you going to introduce us?"

"Oh yes….this is…you remember Eve? When I was made Lord Much and given Bonchurch by Vasey, but it was not real. But it felt nice even if it was but a few days… and I never forgot Eve."

"No you did not," said Robin dryly with a smirk in his friend's direction. Unable to help himself he asked Eve. "So do you work for the King now?"

"Robin!" Chorused Marian and Much both shaking their heads at him.

With hands up in surrender he replied. "I was teasing Much."

"Well it is not funny," he said crossly, turning to look at Eve and saying in a softer tone. "Don't mind him; you will get use to his funny ways. I have. I had to. Now poor Marian has to put up with him."

"Hey!" Robin protested. "When did this become get at Robin day?"

"Oh shush, you started it," Marian chided. "Stop acting like children. Eve let us walk a little and allow the 'men' to continue their squabble." She took her by the arm and they slowly dawdled off together while Robin and Much just gave each other annoyed looks.

"Didn't expect to see you here in London I mean," Much said, he dragged his feet as he walked like a little boy.

"I can't sit back and not do anything anymore." Robin said.

"When it was over last time, you said you wanted to spend the rest of your life in peace….."

"But sometimes circumstances change Much."

There was a long pause and Much finally said. "I know…. What was it you came here to say… I mean you did not search me out to meet Eve of that I am sure."

Robin called over to Marian and she and Eve joined the two men.

"Much wants to know what he came to say," Robin told her.

"Oh," Marian whispered, she turned to Much taking his hands in hers and whispered emotionally. "It is simple really, we just wanted to say thank you, for taking Marcus' place."

"It was nothing…" Much blushed, flattered and pleased all at once. "Nothing at all." But they all knew it was.

The matter was left to rest after that and the Eve took them to an Inn she knew of which served delicious and well cooked food. They spent enjoyable time together, telling Eve funny stories of old and bringing each other up to date on the latest happenings in London, Locksley, Nottingham and beyond.


	52. Chapter 52

Part 52

Epiphany 1215

The barons met with the King, in their struggle for the Charter. The meeting was attended by the archbishop and a number of bishops as well. Robin joined in with the northern barons, leaving Marian outside after the guards refused her entry. He tried to concentrate and not think of Marian in her youth who would be trying all means to gain entry some other way. He hoped that if she decided to go down that path today she would at least be extra careful. If he was honest with himself, the thrill of the fight of adventure was beginning to course through his veins, something it had not done since 1193.

With a sideways glance at a fleeting black shape that caught his eye he was not surprised to see his wife disguised as a guard. He winked in her direction and she half smiled. Nothing was going to stop either of them today.

However despite heated argument from both sides nothing was really achieved. The barons had insisted on the restoration of ancient liberties but the King wheedled his way through the meeting and at the end of the day the decision was deferred.

This left a terrible wave of unrest amongst the northern barons who were hoping for so much more. Even as the meeting dispersed the barons was planning and looking to a new strategy to obtain their goal.

There was relative chaos as the men filed out the building, pushing shoving. Robin looked frantically round for his wife, but she was nowhere in sight. He was afraid that her days of her being able to take care of herself were over, due to recent events.

His attention was caught by a man he recognised, his son in law, Richard of Doncaster and he was about the weave his way through the throng when another figure caught his eye; Marian. She was struggling against a group of younger barons who thought her easy picking. To be fair she was putting up a good fight but it seemed to egg the young fellows on further. Without a backward glance to Richard, Robin pushed his way in the other direction towards Marian.

He reached them as Marian threw a punch right into one of the young men's faces, as he fell Robin appeared in her line of vision instead. She gave him a 'what took you so long look' and he replied with a 'well I am here now' one in return.

When the next man went to reach for Marian he stepped forward and said. "Take your hands off my wife."

The younger man stepped back. "Sir I did not know she was your wife."

"Do you know who I am?" he asked them and the trio that remained shook their heads.

"No Sir I do not."

He was tempted just for a moment to utter 'I am Robin Hood' but instead responded with, "I am the Earl of Huntingdon."

It appeared he had no need to say Robin Hood for one of the men whispered in awed tones those very words. "Robin Hood…I mean Lord Locksley. We are sorry we will not bother you any longer."

"It might also benefit you to know that I an openly on your side and against the King. We are on the same side. I would appreciate it in future if you found yourselves wives of your own, instead of manhandling mine." He cuffed the youngest looking man about the ear and they scurried off, blushing bright like beetroots.

"What did you say that for? I was handling fine by myself." Marian replied, annoyed with him for talking about her as if she was his property. Which technically she was but they had always shared a relationship of equality.

"Well it looked like you needed assistance to me. I was not prepared to lose you quite yet." He said, he took her arm and steered her back to the Inn where they were staying.


	53. Chapter 53

Part 53

1193

"Marian!" Much whined. She gave him a look which suggested she was not in the mood for one of his tantrums. "Please……."

She shook her head and began to walk away. They were out together in the forest having collected some fresh bread from Nettlestone. He had to run to catch her up, careful not to drop his basket of food along the way. As he reached her he put out his hand and stopped her in her tracks desperate to plead his case.

"Much!" she said heavily with a sigh.

"It is a good idea; it is Marian, say you will go along with me on this. All I want is for it to be a special day for Robin."

"That is all I want too and still the answer is no."

"But why?" he pouted.

"Because I was thinking of something more…intimate. Something that does not include the whole of Nettlestone."

"But something that includes all of us….I mean when you said intimate, you did mean all of us? Not just you and Robin …. You meant just you and Robin didn't you?" he said, his face fell and he regarded her through sad eyes.

"Much …. You can celebrate too…I just wanted to be alone with him, we…"

"Never get anytime alone. I know Robin is always saying the same thing about you. I suppose now you are married I have to expect that."

"Much," Marian said as gently as she could. "You, Little John, Will, Djaq are a part of our lives but sometimes we want…need to be alone."

"It's alright you don't have to patronise me I understand I get it. I just don't like it. It is just since you have been married things have changed and I am not sure I like that very much. Robin's been distant ever since we came back from the Holy Land. I mean we used to talk, really talk about everything, now he only talks, really talks to you. I wanted his birthday to be special."

"It is special…."

"No it isn't," Much cut in. "It is not the way I planned it."

"Is life ever the way we plan it?" Marian asked him softly.

A shadow passed across his face as he thought long and deep about her question. "No. No is it not. I hate that too." He ruefully admitted but did smile at her this time instead of frown.

"How about a compromise?" Marian suggested.

"Hmmmmm," Much said with thought. "I think perhaps that might be acceptable."

"Good, then this is what we will do to celebrate Robin's birthday." She told him, they walked along deep in conversation. Much was pleased he had vented to Marian, things were better between them, well from his point of view and now they could plan Robin's birthday together. Marian probably did not think there was anything amiss to begin with.

-----

"What's going on? Guy?" Allan asked trailing his master like a puppy dog, three days after Marian's conversation with Much.

Guy was walking around Locksley Manor with a purpose, packing this and that as if he was about to embark on a journey.

"We are going away Allan, to perform greater things than we can achieve in Nottingham alone." Guy told his, his dark brooding features giving nothing away.

"What does that mean?" Allan asked none the wiser.

"Never you mind what it means. It means that you need to do as you are told, when you are told to do it."

"Yeah right, like every other day then," he replied and received a stony glare from Gisborne.

"I need these things in Nottingham immediately. Report to the Sheriff and make sure they are placed with his belongings." Guy barked, eager to be away from Allan, away from it all. He had been sleeping badly ever since he had killed Sir Edward with always floating images of Marian wafting across his vision. A trip with Vasey and Allan was not making him any less irritable.

The Sheriff was full of fine spirits. Allan had a feeling that he might need go and warn Robin of some such scheme, that Vasey was concocting.

"Allan, Allan," he greeted the ex-outlaw and Allan was immediately on his guard.

"Yeah what? Gissy sent this over said to give it to you. Where we going then, the Holy Land?" he joked.

"Not quite Allan not quite… I thought we would have to go there and kill the King but that is not necessary now. Now we know where he is."

"So where is he then? The King?" Allan asked as casually as he could. Vasey was not fooled for one moment; he still did not trust this outsider at all.

"The coast. Tell Gisborne to be ready by dawn." The Sheriff replied with a gleaming smile, he clicked his fingers at a passing guard and went to speak with him leaving Allan alone.

"The coast," Allan repeated, when he looked back at Vasey he had walked off. What good was that information to Robin and yet he knew he had to impart it otherwise the King would be dead for sure.


	54. Chapter 54

Part 54

1171

It should have been a great day of celebrating and rejoicing, instead as far as Edward, the Sheriff of Nottingham was concerned, it was a day of mourning and grief. Never had he imagined his life without Kate there to brighten his every waking moment. A lone tear escaped his eye and ran down his face. He bit back the remainder of his sorrow, first he had to face the world; his world in any case, the expanse of Nottingham and beyond. They would be waiting with bated breath to find out if his wife had finally borne him a long awaited and healthy heir.

When he ventured from his chambers his eyes fell to his right hand man, an elderly chap named Walter de Boise and alongside him was trusted guard Joe Lacey. They looked at him expectantly, with hope. Then behind him the physician emerged shaking his head, and the two men in whom Edward held in high esteem looked as grave as grim as the Sheriff himself.

"How did Kate take it?" Walter asked, knowing that this time she would be in pieces. She was now in her early thirties and having children was far more perilous now than in her youth. His wife had been a grandmother by then.

Edward shook his head, the words would not come, just tears trickled down his face. The men looked to the physician for answers.

"Kate passed away." He told them gently.

"And the child? What happened to the child?" Joe asked.

Finding his voice from somewhere buried within Edward said, his tone filled with a hardened bitterness. "The child lives."

"Then there is something to be joyous about?" Walter trod carefully. He had not seen a look so dire on any man's face, and he had seen more than one man's face in this position before.

"No. My Kate has gone. There is nothing to be happy about. You think I would prefer to have the child than nothing? Well you are wrong. Nothing will bring Kate back and all I am left with is a squalling healthy baby. What I want is Kate; nothing will ever compensate for the loss I received today, nothing and certainly not the girl child."

With tears in his eyes he walked away down the long corridor which led to the roof. After a look from Walter, Joe followed him just to make sure in his grief; the Sheriff did not do something foolish and hasty.

"The infant needs a wet nurse," the physician said, for want of something better to utter.

"Yes," Walter agreed. "There must be some young maiden in one of the villages or even here in town who can fulfil that role."

"I will locate one and send her to the castle? Meanwhile maybe you can try and persuade Sir Edward that he has a daughter who needs him."

Walter nodded in response that was going to be a far more difficult undertaking than first met the eye. Kate had been everything to Edward. He slowly walked into the Sheriff's quarters, here Kate still lay; pale, lifeless but still beautiful. The girl child lay within a wooden crib, she was crying, her arms waving in protest. She had not been swaddled as babies usually were. Being used to children and babies and not frightened of them in the least Walter bent down and carefully picked the crying maiden up. Immediately she stopped, her eyes opened but they were unable to truly focus on the man that held her. She had a head of dark hair and a small rosebud mouth and even as young as she was reminded Walter of Kate. Walter was painfully aware that it should be Edward not him cradling the babe until the wet nurse arrived, but it was not to be. What would be the fate of this motherless, and at the moment fatherless infant? In was in the hands of the almightily, and Walter offered up a prayer to bless and keep this child, that she may in time be a blessing and comfort to her father.


	55. Chapter 55

Part 55

1193

The party was in full swing, in retrospect Much knew that it had been better to keep it small, simple with just the six of them. It was a success with a small deer roasting over the fire. They were so deep within the confines of the forest it would be unlikely that anyone would discover them there. Much watched from the fire, Robin and Marian shared a brief hug and then parted, Robin laughed at something Little John said. Much sighed deeply Marian had been right it was better this way without the entire village of Nettlestone being invited. What she had said was true, if they invited Nettlestone what of the other villages?

-----

Allan grunted with frustration, where was Robin when you wanted him? The camp was closed up; it looked as if they were out for the day. But where on earth would they go? He had entered the camp and noted that some of Much's cooking implements were missing as were some weapons. It did not make sense. Think Allan think he thought shaking his head. What was today? His mind decided, the fourteenth of October. Was that significant to Robin and the gang? He had an inkling it was, but could not quite put his finger on it. Now should he wait for Robin or go back to Gisborne who would be wondering where his lackey was.

On a whim Allan thought about a place that they had all been to one day when hiding some people from the Sheriff. With one last attempt to find Robin, before the Sheriff and Gisborne left to kill the King, he headed there. He heard then before he saw them. The sounds of a party, a feast were evident with the sweet smell of food. Allan's stomach grumbled in respond to the aromas which filtered into his nostrils.

What he saw brought a smile to his face. Will was playing some kind of flute and the others except Much were dancing to the merry tune. As he looked fondly upon the gang it was like seeing his family after a long absence. His heart constricted a little in a pain he could not identify, having not experienced much of love and family commitment over the years. His relations had been out for themselves, and what they could gain to make their lives easier and he was no exception.

With a shake of his head he admitted to himself that even he could be wrong about life, his choices. He had thought the money from Guy would end all his problems, only they just made everything worse. He still believed he could not help the situation Gisborne forced him in but now he wished he had owned up, confessed to Robin when he had the chance.

He did not realise he had moved until Much spotted him lurking in the trees and shot him a distasteful glare.

"Come to spy on us have you?" Much asked nastily.

"No. I am looking for Robin." He replied, nervously as the merriment had stopped suddenly and they were all staring at him for gate crashing.

"Well you have found me," Robin replied. "Hungry?"

Allan eyed the meat and then Robin nodding as he did so. Robin indicated to Much that he share the meat with Allan. Much handed Allan a plate roughly shoving it in his general direction and Allan took a large bite, grateful when the food began to ease the emptiness of his stomach.

"Well?" Little John asked.

"I do not suppose you have come here to wish Robin a happy birthday." Much offered.

Allan inwardly sighed, that was it. The fourteenth of October was Robin's birthday. How could he have forgotten that?

"Happy birthday," Allan said, through a mouthful of food. Robin smiled knowingly and wondered what the true reason for Allan's visit was. Finally swallowing Allan added. "I have news."

"Important news?" asked Djaq.

"Of course important otherwise he would not have ventured here," Much snapped, wanting Allan as far away from them and as quickly as possible.

"The Sheriff and Gisborne are leaving at dawn I am to accompany them, also some guards, not sure how many though."

"Where are you going?" asked Will.

"The coast," Allan informed, tucking in to the succulent meal.

"The coast," repeated John. "Which coast?"

"Well you see that's the thing. I do not know which coast. Which is why you need to know now, so that you can follow us in the morning."

"Right," said Will unconvinced.

"Look they are going to kill the King. They know where he is landing. Vasey's is hardly going to tell me where he is, is he? Guy either for that matter. I am telling you what I know. If you want the King to live you will have to trail us."

"Great," said Little John not really looking forward to an adventure which would lead them away from Nottingham.

"Well?" Allan said, using his tongue to clear a piece of meat that was stuck between his teeth.

"Thank you my friend," Robin said.

"My friend? What did you say that for? He is nobody's friend. Not even Gisborne's even though he likes to think he is," muttered Much.

"Shut up Much," Djaq said. "Robin?"

Robin nodded and then said his expression serious and grim. "We can not take the chance that this is anything other than the truth."

"It is the truth I swear," Allan said.

"But Allan, Vasey might be feeding you false information," Marian interjected.

"Oh yeah hadn't thought of that." He admitted.

"So," Robin finished. "We will leave first light and see where the Sheriff's plans take us all this time."

"Sudden death if you ask me," Much said.

"We are not asking you," Will replied.

"No well I don't like it. I hate this and I hate the Sheriff and I….alright, alright," he paused and looked at the gang including Allan. "I'll shut up."

"You do that, we have work to do," Robin answered, with a nod at each person.

Allan left them to it and headed back to Nottingham while the gang cleared the area so it appeared that the feast and celebration of Robin's birthday had never happened in the first place.


	56. Chapter 56

Part 56

1215

Richard went to an Inn some mile or two distant from the meeting place, but close to the army barracks. He settled down for a quiet dinner and a drink, his aim to reach his lodgings by nightfall and then head back home to his wife the following morning. How he had missed having Constance by his side. How he had wished that her body lay beside his every night. He had been home for Christmas, Constance had been a little off colour due to the unfortunate circumstances of Tristan's death. But they had shared intimacies and much treasured time together before he had to leave once more for the city of London.

There was a ruckus between three men at the other end of the room, something that he didn't want to be involved with, in anyway at all. Unfortunately the noise and the fighting moved across the floor of the pub, tables were turned and ale flew across innocent punters, some of them too joined in the melee. Richard stood and eyed the scenario with some distaste, why couldn't a man have some peace and quiet to eat his meal? He deftly sidestepped as the ball of men crashed into where he had been sitting. One of the men on the perimeter of the group accidentally caught Richard and pulled him into the throng. He tried desperately to get out. It felt as though he was drowning in a freezing cold pond as he pushed forward to free himself. Then he went for plan B and let himself be downtrodden to the floor, here he hoped to crawl away from the kicks and punches.

Richard thought he had made it, and began to feel jubilant inside. Then one last man crashed into his side and he felt a sudden pain. Managing to crawl into the corner he sat panting for breath. He had felt triumph prematurely it appeared. Looking down to where his hand covered the pain, he was the first to witness the blood seep through his digits and he groaned and rested his head against the wall. The fight continued and when it was over no one would remember what had been the cause. But Richard knew one thing, he needed help and fast.

Voices, visions flashed through his mind, he was not sure if half of them were real or imagined. He could see Constance standing there on her wedding day, smiling at him, time seemed to move in reverse for the next thing he knew he was a boy, and then he saw himself in a cradle with his parents proudly peering in. What was happening to him? He couldn't seem to control it, he wanted to cry out and yell to ask, but no words came, just a white blanket of love and peace. It surrounded and covered him, making him feel surreal. The light was a brilliant white and he felt himself being called, not back to earth to Constance but to heaven.

The instigators caught in the fight were of the King's army. When the men had battered each other so that they were unconscious or unable to move, the young serving boy had run and fetched the Captain. The Captain was well respected in these parts and he was welcomed into the Inn with open arms on arrival.

"Oh Captain!" The serving wench proclaimed. "They fought until they could fight no more and they harmed an innocent young man who has been lodging down the road. He is badly."

Seth stood in the doorway blocking out the light, his presence alone filled the room and the customers remaining sober shrunk back as he moved forward. With a disdainful stare he regarded the men of his unit, then summoned his right hand man into the room to escort the soldiers back to their barracks, where they would be consequences for their actions. No one in Seth's unit disobeyed the rules like this and got away with it. He was a stickler for following the rules. Moral rules which had been engrained in him by his mother and Lady Gladstone, for fear he might just turn out like his father.

It was after he had dismissed the men that he caught sight of the injured man and recognised him instantly. Richard of Doncaster, wife of that beautiful maiden of Robin Hood if memory served him correctly. He could still see her now offering to help him as she rode alone with her maid through the forest to Locksley. He, with a little regret feared her had teased her a little too far that day, but truth was he liked her.

Kneeling down at Richard's body he felt his neck for a pulse, it was weak. Turning he spoke abruptly to the landlord to fetch a physician immediately. Seth ran his hands down the man's body and came into contact with the wound. He wasted no time in lying Richard flat on the floor and ripping open his shirt to survey the damage. He had been stabbed with a dagger between the ribs, puncturing a major organ if the loss of blood was anything to go by. The poor man had very little time and no physician however fine was going to be able to help him now. Seth touched his face to see if he could rouse him, Richard's eyelashes fluttered and for one moment Seth thought he might rally round, but death claimed him instead.

Seth sat there silently for a long moment aware of the innkeeper awaiting his next order. Not until the physician and more soldiers arrived did he move. The doctor agreed with Seth that nothing could have been done to save the man's life. That the wound he had sustained had be almost instantly fatal.

"Sir," a soldier asked his captain gently for it seemed that the great Captain Seth was moved by the death of this man.

"Prepare his body back at the barracks, then have an escort take him to ..to.." he faltered he was not sure where Constance lived so instead he added. "To Locksley, in Nottinghamshire."

"And you Sir?"

"I have to impart the grave news to his wife. You," he pointed to the innkeeper. "I want a precise account of events, spoken to my scribe and myself."

He ran a worried hand across his face, he hated death, he especially hated unnecessary death as this had surely been. He had imparted news such as this before but never to one as beautiful or as lovely as Constance, daughter of the Earl of Huntingdon.


	57. Chapter 57

Part 57

1215

The weather had turned again by the time that Seth reached the county of Nottingham; large snowflakes fell, covering the already frozen ground and making it likely that his journey back to London would be delayed. He blinked to clear a flake which had landed on his lashes. It was not much further now and with each step the horse took he ran over in his head the words he would have to impart. With a heavy heart he realised that to be the bearer of such bad news would mean he would probably be sent on his way to the castle for shelter, but just for the moment telling Constance that her husband had died was on the forefront of his heart.

He reached the village sometime between dusk and full night fall, but with the snowstorm, time was meaningless as everything was covered in a thick white blanket. A young lad was snoozing in the stable and he immediately took the thoroughbred horse from the soldier with the promised he would take good care of such a fine animal.

Seth knocked upon the front door, he had considered entering through the kitchens as the boy had offered, but that did not seem right, however dire the weather was. The door was answered by a large man who filled the door with his presence. Clearly Lord and Lady Locksley were not at home; this could prove to be a wasted journey.

"I am looking for Lady Constance," Seth said, his teeth chattering, and realising for the first time that he was freezing despite his heavy woollen cloak.

The big man tugged him into the house and after removing his coat, sat him roughly into a chair by the roaring fire. Seth wanted to talk, get the words out but nothing came, just the chattering of his teeth. He looked into the flames suddenly mesmerised by the way they danced and focused on warming up a little first. A cup of something hot was unceremoniously shoved into his hands; taking a sip he discovered it was a nourishing broth.

It was a good half hour before he was thawed out enough to notice to occupants of the room, let alone make conversation. There was the big man, who he supposed was somewhere between fifty and sixty, a woman in her early fifties, Constance, a boy not yet a man, a younger boy and two small girls. Lord and Lady Locksley were not in sight.

"You wish you see me?" Constance asked him regarding Seth under a scrutinising gaze. "Don't I know you?"

Little John was thinking the same thing but for different reasons. The blond man in front of him for some unexplained reason had a faint resemblance to the late Sir Guy of Gisborne about him.

"We met a few months ago, my horse was lame." Seth replied, her beauty had not lessened in the months that had passed, it had only increased. He was filled with certain longings that were not appropriate towards a young widow such as she was.

"Oh yes," she smiled, identical feelings ran through her soul. How could this man stir her when she was married and loved another?

"You have travelled far?" asked Little John.

"From London," Seth told him wondering if Constance would introduce her companions so he could at least understand their relationship to her. He guessed the children were her siblings as they bore some likeness to one another.

"Mother and Father are in London," the younger lad said. "Did you see them? Have you word of them?"

Seth shook his head. "No. I did not know they were there."

"Oh," the boy replied somewhat disheartened.

"Then why the visit Sir?" the older boy asked, suspicion etched on his young worried features. Seth thought understandably under the circumstances, it was only a few short months since his brother had been murdered, in what this family would see as cold blood and what he thought had been unnecessarily cruel.

"I need to speak to Constance it is urgent."

Constance moved forward and pulled up a stool seating herself before him by the fireside. "What is so important that you visit me here at my parent's home?" she enquired.

"I came here to seek out where you live. It seems I need go no further for you are at your parents dwelling."

"They asked me to watch over my brothers and sister's while they were in London. I was happy to oblige." She returned with a smile that shot right to his heart and speared his soul. How was he to tell her about Richard like this? But he must, the men with the body would only be a matter of a day or so behind him, assuming they were not too hampered by the weather.

With a look in the direction of the other occupants on the house Seth decided it would be pointless to ask them to leave. What he had to say may as well be uttered just the once.

Standing he offered Constance his chair, she refused at first but he persisted and gently pushed her down to sit, taking the stool instead for himself. She regarded him through questioning eyes and he cleared his throat ready to begin.

"I am very sorry to have to tell you that Richard your husband was killed in a fight last week. My men are having his body brought here to Locksley; they should arrive in a few days depending on the weather." Seth cursed himself inside, it hadn't come out the way he had wanted it to and she seemed in shock and disbelief that he could utter such falsities.

"It can not be, there must be some mistake, Richard is in London." She uttered beginning to shake.

"Yes he was." Seth took her hands in his to still their restlessness and try and help her understand. "There was a fight, at an Inn, which the soldiers frequent and which was near to Richard's lodgings. I discovered after questioning the landlord that he ate there on a regular basis. The fight was instigated by soldiers who were fighting over a woman. As the fight escalated more customers joined in. Richard was caught up in the melee. The fight was nothing to do with him and yet one man caught him in the ribs with a dagger. His death was quick…."

"Did he speak of me?" she asked, tears sitting unshed on her lashes.

Seth thought for a moment to perhaps lie and tell her it was so, but on second thoughts he shook his head and whispered. "No but I know you were the last thing on his mind."

"I can not believe…not really…not until I see his body…first Tristan and now my husband…What is this world coming to?"

Seth was inclined to agree and he had no answer for what the world was indeed coming to. He could not help himself as he pulled her into an embrace and she cried for all that she had lost.

The remaining occupants of the room stood or sat where they had been when Seth had started to speak. Words were past them now. The little girls clung to each other with fear of being taken away from what they knew as safe. While the boys, John and Alice prayed that Robin and Marian would stay secure in London.

Another unexpected knock upon the door had them jumping from their skins, Seth and Constance remained locked in an embrace by the fire. Constance was past caring what anyone thought right now and Seth's arms were strong and his body warm as she wept into his chest.

John moved and went to see who else could be visiting them on a night such as this, with the snow falling and the wind howling and the latest bad news that they had to bear. There was none so surprised as he to see the shivering figures of Will and young Dan Scarlett. Ushering them in the men warmed themselves by the fire in the back room. Leaving Constance alone with Seth, much to Marcus' consternation, and then they discovered why the travelling pair had come back to Locksley once more.


	58. Chapter 58

I am unable to update for about ten days, but I will be back to finish the story.

Part 58

1215

The snow held off the arrival of the body of Constance's husband, meanwhile Little John took himself to Doncaster to tell Richard's parents the bad news. He returned with them two days after the wagon arrived with the coffin. While he was absent the house was under the protection of Seth. Constance kept mainly to her room, not only as she was mourning the loss of the man she had loved and called her husband but also for the feelings that the soldier evoked in her. It was not right to feel that way when her husband lay in a box in the back room of the house.

Will and Dan Scarlett had returned to Locksley on hearing the news of Tristan from a passing traveller selling fine silks. They had finished the rescue mission they were in the middle of, a small slave boy no more than seven or eight and secured him a stable home in which to live as a serving boy and then made their way back. And back in Nottingham they vowed to stay until the King was brought to his senses one way or another.

The day after John returned with Richard's family in tow, the local priest from Nottingham town performed the burial service for Richard. His parents had first wanted to have his body brought back to Doncaster but realised after some thought that to have the Locksley children travelling that far in icy and perilous conditions was far from safe.

It was a sober day one that none of those gathered at the graveside would forget. Constance as before when Tristan had died, held the hands of her two little sisters, but this time it was they who were providing strength in their own small way to her. Death was prevalent in the times they lived and was a stranger to no one of those present, but when it came in form of unjust murder and violence, none of them could really understand the reason why.

The following day Seth knew he had to take his leave. He could not stay and protect Constance from all that life might throw in her path. It was not his duty, although he dearly would have liked it to been. But what did he have to offer a woman? Any woman? He had no home, no lands. Whoever he married would either be forced to follow him as he fought in the King's army, or to set up home somewhere and only see him from time to time. That Seth knew was not fair on either man or wife and for that reason he was still unmarried.

The occupants of the house were wishing him a good journey and thanking him for what he had done, to make the whole thing of Richard's demise more bearable, when the front door opened and Robin and Marian stood on the threshold, looking wild, windswept and cold. Emma and Abigail ran and were swept up in their parent's arms immediately. Seth nearest to the door shut it so that no more warm air escaped. Only after everyone had been greeted did Robin and Marian really take notice of who was there and the dark rings and red eyes of their eldest child.

Richard's father took the initiative and retold the events to the couple, Marian extended her arm to Constance and the young woman ran directly into it as if she was a small child again and her mother's arms could soothe the wounded heart she was forced to bear.

Robin anger visible in tight waves across his face turned to the soldier who still stood in his home. "Why did you not stop it before it was too late?" he shouted, unable to keep his calm.

"I was not brought to the scene until it was too late. Sir if he could have been saved I would have done everything in my power to ensure he lived." Seth returned his gaze steady on the older man, whose reputation preceded him more than he would ever probably realise.

"Alright," Robin said with more rationality, as Marian laid her free arm upon his shoulder.

"I was taking my leave when you arrived home. I can see that my presence here is no longer required or necessary. I have to return to London and when I do you can be assured that the men who were responsible for Richard's death will be suitably punished."

"Will they hang?" Marian asked, she had never liked hanging as a form of punishment.

"Possibly, if not they will be suitably punished." Seth responded and she smiled sadly.

It was much later before Robin and Marian sat down with Little John, Alice and Will. The children had gone to their beds and Richard's parents had gone back home. Robin and Marian described all that had happened in London and the fact that they would return for Easter to discover just what the King was prepared to agree to.

"I don't know if I should bring the subject up," Will said thoughtfully. "But ever since I met the young soldier he reminded me of someone. It wasn't until he left that I realised it was Gisborne."

"I saw that too." John replied.

"But he is not like Gisborne in his outlook is he?" asked Alice, having been a victim to Gisborne's cruelty on more than one occasion.

"No," agreed Will. "What was the name of the baby we helped that time, Gisborne's son?"

They all paused and looked thoughtful finally Marian piped up. "Seth. Seth was his name, his mother was called Annie."

It seemed to hit them all at the same time the soldier who had been in the house for the past week was none other than Sir Guy of Gisborne's son. The question which now lay upon their minds was, would he be true to his word and how much like his father was he?


	59. Chapter 59

Thank you for the review, there are a total of 85 parts, I have written it just need to finish posting it.

Part 59

1171

Constance sat in her usual place by the hearth on her chair, her legs encased under a warm blanket and her favourite blue shawl draped across her shoulders. Every now and then her hand reached down and rocked the cradle at her side. She had been so pleased when the baby had come to stay two days ago, that her heart was lighter and she felt as though perhaps she could live forever after all. She was twelve now and still defying the odds of survival, year after year she spent the winter cooped up in the house, either by the fire or in her bed. But here they were again with Christmas two short weeks distant.

Having the infant girl child come to the house had brought a new sense of life to her young and weary soul. The baby was not theirs to keep however; she was the Sheriff's daughter. And would in time her mother informed her go back to live with him. She knew who didn't? That Lady Fitzwalter had died giving birth to this perfectly healthy baby and the Sheriff had taken the news badly. So much so he was refusing to even set eyes on the wonderful creation he had help make with his late wife.

The door flew open, Robin and their mother returned from taking some food to the villagers. Although Robin had accompanied their mother it was not so much to help, but to run off his never ending four year old energy. After he had stood patiently waiting to have his cloak untied, he threw his wet boots into the corner and went to warm his hands at the fire. Their mother raised her eyebrows to the ceiling wondering if he would grow into a responsible young man some day.

The baby wrapped up in the crib whimpered and Constance began her ritual of rocking the cradle to and fro with her hand. Robin his attention caught went and peered in at the small infant who looked far from happy.

"Why she crying?" he asked his elder sister.

Constance shrugged and replied. "She can not be hungry she was only fed then changed just now."

A young woman from Locksley who had been Robin's nursemaid and now had a babe of her own had been summoned to feed the infant. She had been chosen from many others as she was recommended by Lady Locksley. When Sir Edward had wanted nothing to do with his daughter, Emma Locksley had taken pity on the small mite and brought her home with her. Kate had been a friend and if the tables had been reversed Emma knew that Kate would have taken her child while her husband worked through his emotions.

The rocking was not satisfying the baby's wail. Robin looked to Constance and said, basing it on the theory that when he was hurt or afraid their mother held him in her arms and comforted him. "Perhaps we should hold her?"

Constance laughed and said. "You are offering to hold her? Comfort her? Soothe her?"

Robin shot her a hurt look and replied. "How hard can it be?"

Constance laughed all the more and said. "Go on then, try."

Robin was not one to side step a challenge even one dared by a girl, even a girl like his sister. With a frown he looked down at the innocent babe and took a deep breath. He had watched their mother hold her, rock her and he was sure that he could do the same. Constance though felt a little sorry for him and leant down and picked the baby up, then she handed the infant to him. The babe was heavier than Robin imagined and he backed himself onto the stool which sat by the fire.

In those first few seconds he took in her unique baby smell, the soft feel of her. He lifted her with some difficulty as he had seen his mother do so that her head rested onto his shoulder. Surprisingly she seemed to snuggle into him and her cries ceased. Constance shared a look of amazement with her mother who had re-entered the room.

Emma wanting the child to stay in one piece insisted Robin sit in a proper seat, and eased both him and the baby back into Robert of Locksley's chair on the opposite site of the hearth to Constance.

With a wry smile she knelt beside him and said. "Well she seems to like you. You may have job there for a day or two."

Robin frowned back he was not sure that he wanted to hold her for a day or two. Just for this moment was nice though. The front door opened again and this time Robert appeared covered in newly fallen snow. In his arms he carried a bundle of rags on first inspection, but when he set the rags on the floor, the household recognised them as the miller's son, Much.

Much as usual was barefooted, freezing and if asked would be hungry. The boy who was a year or two older than Robin but about the same height, shivered. Emma went in search of some fresh clothes and shoes for the lad and to request water for a bath. His aroma had preceded him into the room. It was not unusual that the young lad came to the Locksley home, as of yet he was too young to be put to work other than helping his father, but when the time came Robert would see that the boy had a stable job to go to. There was no point asking where his parents were this time. Robert knew that his father had gone to Nottingham on business and his mother was ailing from a fever in bed, cared for by the neighbouring family. Much had obviously wandered off on his own again having become bored.

"What's that?" he asked Robin pointing.

"A baby." Robin said simply.

"I can see that, where's it come from?" he added .

"It is the Sheriff's daughter," Constance informed him, his eyes bulged wide as he took this in.

"What's her name and what she doing here then?" his inquisitiveness overriding his belly.

"She has not got a name," Constance added "And she is staying here just for a few days."

"No name? How can you not have a name? Everyone has a name." Much replied.

"Well she has not got one yet, but I am sure the Sheriff will name her soon." Emma explained drawing Much away from the fire to the wash room.

"Where are we going?" Much asked, curious about the baby.

"To wash, you are going to wash. Then you can wear some clean clothes and then and only then can you eat." She told him with no room for argument.

Much weighed this up in his mind and his stomach growled as if in reply. He nodded he would do anything for food.

With Much and Emma gone from the room it fell silent again, the baby had fallen asleep and her breathing had evened out and was tickling Robin's neck softly.

"Your job is done, you can put her down for now," Constance said, admiration shining in her eyes. Who would have thought that Robin would have had the patience or inclination to calm the babe?

He reluctantly parted with her, but then his attention was soon taken up with trying to catch a mouse that was scurrying across the floor. Constance sighed; boys!


	60. Chapter 60

Part 60

1193

It wasn't a difficult job to follow the Sheriff, Gisborne, Allan and their entourage south. The gang remained hidden as they trailed them. On the seventh day the Sheriff and his party camped within the walls of Lord Winchester's fortified manor in Hampshire. This left the outlaws out in the cold, on the plus side the surrounding land was heavily wooded so they could conceal themselves easily. Unlike the day before when they had stopped at Lord Spencer's estate which was encompassed by open fields and water meadows.

The gang set up camp on the southern end of the estate, by the road which led to the coast. Robin decided however that to gain the upper hand on the Black Knights, a little excursion into the house might be to their advantage.

Much showered an unimpressed look in Robin's direction and Little John did not took too pleased with the prospect either. But it was decided and while Much would have rather been cooking the supper, he found himself tagging along with the rest of the gang to try and find a way to get into Winchester's house.

The wind whistled as they rounded the eastern corner of the fortified manor. Security wise it did not appear too heavily manned, but there were at least two men stationed on both the front and rear gate of the courtyard. Ignoring the option of knocking one pair unconscious the gang to Much's dislike, used a rope to climb the wall at the side by the stable block. Here they slipped inside and accidentally came across Allan who was tending to the Sheriff and Gisborne's horses.

"What are you doing here?" Allan whispered, but beckoning to them at the same time. They crept closer. "You might be better to split up, you are conspicuous in such a large group, it is not dark yet."

"Tell us where the Black Knights are and we will not have to do much at all," Robin responded.

"They are having a little meeting, in Winchester's private chambers. Here," he indicated for Robin to follow and he did with the gang hot on his heels. From the edge of the building they looked out to a much grander one built of stone. "The top floor, right half of the building is where they will be."

"Doesn't look that difficult from here and we can always escape from the window only one storey to jump." Will said, with a shrug.

"With the exception I do not want them to know we are here. We need when they reach their destination to give them the element of surprise. Which is why as we have bumped into you Allan that you are going to find out what you can about the Sheriff's meeting and then report back to us."

"Report back to you where? Look I am not sure I like this? What if it goes wrong?"

"Then make sure it does not," Robin insisted with a tight line to his mouth.

Allan looked from him to each member of the gang in turn, including Marian, with a scratch of his head he answered. "Oh alright, give me an hour. Where will I meet you?"

"Here we will not move until you return." Robin confirmed.

Allan unsure gave a small protest. "I am not being funny but I will get it in the neck if I do not care for the horses before I go back inside."

"We will take care of the horses," Djaq offered. "You go and find out the information for Robin."

With a final sigh of resignation he slipped away. Djaq began to rub down one horse and gave a spare brush to Will who obliged by grooming the other after she gave him a tender smile. Allan was a good hour if not longer and when he did return it was fully dark. He whistled into the darkness of the stables, a soft noise as to not startle the horses.

"Well?" Asked Much showing himself first, the others following suit.

"Well, not much more than I knew in the first place. They are meeting in Portsmouth with the remaining Black Knights to intercept the King and his Royal Guard. They will surround him from the shoreline when he lands, cutting off his exit point. Including by the sea. Stop it anyway you can."

"What does that mean stop it anyway you can?" Much asked him. "I mean what will you be doing?"

"Look I have to look like I am on their side, don't I? When they put up resistance of course I will help them."

"Them as in who?" asked Little John.

"The King, you. What? I am not all bad. I know you think I am."

"You have a funny way of proving your loyalty." Much inserted crossly.

"I have not betrayed you since … since that time you caught me I swear."

"No but you have not helped at all times either," Marian said sadly.

"Yeah I am sorry about Sir Edward really I am. That was not my fault."

"If you had not told Gisborne where the grain was stored," Will added.

"Stop!" Robin said in shouted whisper. "This is getting us nowhere. We will trust Allan, is that clear?" The gang gave a half hearted affirmative response and Robin sighed and rested his hand upon Allan's shoulder. "Good. Allan we will see you in Portsmouth, Godspeed my friend."


	61. Chapter 61

Part 61

1215 Pre Easter (sorry if this is a bit factual but it is to lead up to the Magna Carta)

Robin along with the other discontented Barons met at Stamford. They numbered perhaps over two thousand knights not including other lower men besides. The men on the whole were lifted in spirit by the number of the force and they advanced to Brackley, which was in close proximity to Oxford.

Robin was cautious, things could easily backfire and they could find themselves in worse circumstances than they were in. He more than anyone among the men he was with, knew what it was like to be forced to live outside the law. Fighting for justice and peace, and he would have never believed that he could have found himself in a potential position where that was possible again.

It was at Brackley that the assembled men received a message from King John, requesting the content of the liberties that they so desperately wanted and thought they were entitled to. In reply to his request they sent and article outlining just what they were demanding. As soon as the King read them he was in an uproar at the audaciousness of the men of his kingdom and swore that he would never agree to such demands.

When King John's reply to their demands reached their ears, they chose a man as their leader and started a war against the King.

Robin felt caught up in the conflict, without a true focus. The men who were leading the army against the King had not chosen him to lead or be in the core leadership team. It appeared his experience in battle and the fight he had with the King when John was still a Prince was of no importance. Robin felt overlooked and not for the first time old and past his best. When he tried to put in his opinion, he was often ignored or over ridden and he worried about the outcome and the effect it all would have upon his family.

Truth be known, he missed Marian, this time she had remained in Locksley. Constance had moved back with her parents. Will, Dan and John remained in Locksley but the elder two, were on alert to accompany Robin anywhere as soon as he sent a message back home.

He sent word as soon as the fifteen day siege of Northampton ended and they began to march onto Bedford. Whatever the outcome was, Robin would be stronger with his men by his side. The fact they were not Barons did not make any difference not now. As the large group arrived in Ware, Robin was reunited with Will and Little John. Neither man let on they knew of Marian's intentions to join them, some things were better kept to themselves.

Soon the following of men arrived in London and issued proclamations which required all Barons to join them. If any man refused, their estates were demolished. The city seemed in utter confusion and uproar, people coming and going. Fights broke out and innocent men were killed whilst others basked in the glory of their deeds.

Robin and his men secured a room at the Inn at which he stayed previously with Marian. Second thoughts had him grateful that she was safe away from it all, while his heart still yearned to be with her.


	62. Chapter 62

Part 62

1171

Odd snowflakes started to fall before dawn. Kate's day of final rest would be a cold one for those who stood at the graveside. The house of Locksley were up and about early. The wet nurse was to take care of the baby, Constance and Robin while Lord and Lady Locksley attended the funeral in Knighton. Edward had chosen the village for her resting place as Nottingham town was never Kate's home. She had spent very little time in the castle with him, on the nights when he had to remain in his quarters. Kate had loved Knighton so dearly, it seemed the only place that she should be laid.

Despite having conversations with Sir Edward, Robert had not yet convinced the Sheriff to take his daughter, his own flesh and blood back to his home at Knighton or the castle. It was a worrying thought that perhaps Edward would not come to terms with the way Kate had died. What would happen to the small girl child then? He and Emma would look after her of course they would, but she needed her father. If he too had died they would have taken her as their own, but he had not.

News of Kate's death had reached far and wide across the country; it was almost by accident that the news was told in passing to Lord Winchester. He had been immersed in a deal which secured him a portion of Sussex reaching from Beachy Head along the coast to Rye, when the news came to his hearing. He has wasted no time in securing passage to Nottingham just to see how Edward was taking it. Not to offer his condolences sincerely but to gloat behind his back, while mourning her loss privately in his heart.

It seemed all those who mattered and some who didn't were out on that December morning to pay their last respects to Lady Fitzwalter of Knighton, wife of the Sheriff of Nottingham. She had been a kind and generous lady and had been loved by many. Harold watched from a distance, Edward had aged remarkably since they had last met the day Kate and Edward had tied the knot. Harold brushed his own hair back and hoped that he still looked as handsome now, as he did then. The ladies seemed to still like him and he was in no hurry to secure himself a wife. The one woman he wanted as a wife was being buried. He was glad that if he could not have Kate then neither now could Edward. They in the end were both losers. Although as the story went Kate died in childbirth and somewhere there was a tiny infant girl child. She would be on a day like this, tucked away in the castle no doubt under lock and key. If he knew Edward as well as he thought he did, no one would be able to touch his precious newborn bundle of joy.

The wake was held at Knighton and here there was no sign of the girl child or no mention of her either. Harold would have loved to have gleaned her name and then slip in into conversation to slyly hurt Edward further. Alas that opportunity did not present itself. Speaking momentarily with Edward however did.

"I am sorry for your loss," Harold said, if there was a touch on mockery in his tone it was lost on Edward who barely heard the words.

"Thank you for coming," he muttered before moving onto the next guest to wish the same.

Harold looked at him; he was certainly paying for falling in love and then losing it all. In his opinion it was just what Edward deserved, for taking Kate away from him all those years ago. He was sad she had died, but truth be known he had mourned her loss the day Edward had taken her as his bride. What was left was a vengeful seam of unforgiveness and revenge which would one day come into its own.


	63. Chapter 63

Part 63

1193

By the time they were back to where they had hidden their belongings it was late. Too late for Much to go hunting. They eased their growling stomachs with an apple each that they had snatched from the stable, a treat for the horses, who now had to go without. The fire, once started seemed to roar and Will dampened it down, lest it be spotted through the trees from the road.

"Robin?" Much's voice cut through the crunching of the apples.

"Yes Much."

"Allan."

"This discussion is over. I said before in the stable." Robin reminded him.

"I know but I am not sure….."

"I am sure," Robin assured him.

Marian sighed at the undercurrents which were running through the gang. It was only natural she knew but she did not want to face the reality of the situation tonight. The reality being that death could be much closer than anyone them thought. It was estimated that there were about one hundred men marching now in the Sheriff's party to kill the King. She gathered her blanket and gave Robin a wink across the firelight; likewise he did the same and followed her.

"Hey! Where you two going? You just can't walk off alone and sleep. I mean we have a battle to fight in a few days, we have to discuss strategies. You know planning? You just can leave!" Much protested.

"I think you will find that they have," Will answered amused, and pleased that Robin and Marian had left them to be alone. Not only was the tension high for the paramount conflict that they had been expecting for months, the intimate tension between Robin and Marian since they had left Sherwood was on overdrive.

Robin and Marian set up their own camp far away from the gang but close enough that they could still see their fire burning in the distance through the trees. They lit a small fire of their own; body heat alone would not ward off the chill of the late October night and made a double bed of sorts from their two blankets and cloaks. The fire on the cold earth was nothing to the fire within them; it blazed into an infinite glory until they settled in each others embrace, to spend the rest of the chilly night close and intimately.

After their breathing was steady Robin nuzzled into Marian's neck and tickled her with an array of kisses. She pushed him away, so that she could look into his face. Robin stared intently down at her, she was still flushed with a rosy glow that made him want to make her his all over again, and right this instant. However behind the smile he could see that she wanted to talk, so after placing a light kiss upon her lips, he propped his head upon his hand and sank his elbow into the grass by her head.

With warm hands and fingers she stroked the side of his face with a sad expression etched upon her features. He gave a slight frown and his thumb brushed her chin with a tender gesture.

"What? What is it?" he asked softly.

"The last part of our plan was to save the King and we are almost there, and yet it seems so far away…."

"Will we manage it you mean? I do not know, but I am prepared to die trying." She smiled at his words wondering if she could contemplate a life without him in it. As if sensing her mood he added. "I don't feel ready to die just yet."

"Sometimes we do not have a choice, not if we are fighting for what we believe in; take my father for example and Roy."

Deep emotions crossed his face, his mind scared with memories of those who he had seen die in the Holy Land and he answered "I know. Are you scared of dying, or of me dying?"

With a small laugh she replied. "Both. If you die, do you fear that your name your linage will fade forever?"

He shifted his position thinking perhaps she was talking symbolically or trying to tell him something else entirely. "Marian are you? …. Are we?"

"No," she shook her head and whispered. "No we are not. I was just thinking that if I were with child how that would put a different slant on everything."

"I would be sending you home to start with."

"I would not go."

The moment was suddenly filled with a tight tension and he knew that if she had been with child and he sent her home she would not have gone. He gave a small rumble of laughter and said. "No I can't imagine you would."

"My mother it was said had difficulty providing an heir for my father." She said almost wistfully.

"Marian that does not mean that you… Is that what is worrying you? That you will be like your mother?" he asked, the penny finally dropping into place. "We have not been married long, just a few months and we don't often get moments to be alone like this. I don't think it is time to be worrying and visiting Matilda for herbal remedies just yet." He said, the last part in mild humour and he was rewarded by her smile.

"No you are right," she replied, somewhat happier now.

"Would you want to name a baby after your mother?" he asked after they had lapsed into silence, wrapped up in each other's embrace and were content in drawing patterns on each other's arms.

Marian considered his words; would she want a child of theirs to be called Kate, or Katherine? The majority of information she had learned about her mother had come from Emma, Robin's mother. Who to some extent had filled the void that had been left empty. Finally she replied. "No. I never knew her and my father did not much want to talk of her to me. Your mother was the only mother figure I knew, well except for Constance. I still miss her."

"Who my mother?" asked Robin confused.

"Yes, no I meant your sister."

She felt him smile into her shoulder and they silently remembered Constance of Locksley, Robin's elder sister who had defied the physician's opinion and lived until she was almost twenty, when one extremely cold winter did see her off. She had been a good friend to the young Marian who had visited her often in Locksley, usually with the hope of getting a glimpse of Robin, for sometimes she felt that boys could be free and she wished to be like that.

Constance had died one cold January, after taking a chill and the chill developed into pneumonia, an illness which the frail woman was unable to shake off. Robin had been away from home at the time but was sent for. Marian who had been barely eight, to this day could still recall with precise clarification the way he held her as they both mourned the loss of a sister and a dear friend.

"Constance then," Robin announced out of the blue.

This time it was Marian to ask. "What?"

"Our first girl child, we will name her Constance," he elaborated.

"Yes." she quietly replied into his shoulder. "We can do just that."

"I have a suggestion," Robin said, leaning over her once more, with his charming glint in his eye. She raised her eyebrow in response and he went on to propose. "We do not know what will happen in the near future, we can not always have complete control over our lives, but we do have this moment together you and I."

Marian smiled up at him, reached up catching his lips with her own, inciting and cajoling the kiss to heat and flame. This in turn took them to the place which fulfilled their desires and led them one step closer to naming their first born daughter; Constance.


	64. Chapter 64

Part 64

1215

Fires were burning in the King's parkland when Marian arrived in the capital city. She shuddered at the violence that they had created, but it seemed that it was making the King take their demands seriously. Right now he was hiding away in his castle at Odiham in Hampshire, halfway between Winchester and Windsor. He was there with a small retinue of knights who had remained faithful to their King.

Squinting through the confusion she spotted one man she knew, he led a small party of men and she instantly recognised them too. It looked as if she was watching a window from her past as Robin ran across the parkland with, Will, then John and Much bringing up the rear. With the lack of faith of the ability and strength of the King, Much had walked away from the army and no one had given him a second glance. He was not the first nor last man to do so and the King had better ways to bide his time than looking for absent soldiers, especially Lord Much who he despised. The only difference was now, the party of four men running across the expanse of green were not quite as young, fit or agile as they had once been, but the fire was still in their veins. She stepped behind a tree; she did not want to be seen by her husband just yet.

When they had ventured out of sight she moved on again, she turned the corner entering a street and found it to be jostling with people. Fighting her way down the road she kept a sharp eye on all that was happening and finally, pushing on a door snuck into one of the houses there. The building had seen better days; she made her way up the creaking staircase and banged on the first door that she came to.

It opened; Eve stood there looking rather weary but flung herself into Marian's arms without reserve. "Have you seen what's been happening?" she asked Marian, ushering her into her room.

It was cramped inside, a small bed lined one wall, it was dark and damp, not healthy place to be at all.

"Does Much know you live like this?" Marian asked concerned.

"He says that when this is over he will take me back to Nottingham. But I know he has nowhere to go. The King took his lands."

"It is possible that they will be reinstated to him when this is over," Marian replied, with a wave of her hand towards to door. Both women knew just how perilous it was right now in England but immediately right here in London.

"I came here to ask you to return with us. In case Much had not gotten round to it. You can not stay here."

"Thank you," Eve replied grateful. There had been a time when she had thought that no one would ever show her mercy again, but just when she feared all was lost, it revealed itself.

"I must go and make my presence known to my husband." Marian informed Eve, with a look that suggested he would be surprised. "But we will not leave London without you," she promised.

The street was busier now than before she visited Eve, Marian pushed her way through the throng. Towards the end of the street there were a group of boys huddled together. Marian felt a shove from behind and was immersed into their little gang. They eyed her up; some with distaste, others with approval, she was a fine woman, a bit old for them but of good breeding. Others stared at her with leering eyes and she gave them her best, 'Don't mess with me' expression. Righting herself she pushed two of them out of her way, that was when from the corner of her eye she saw something move and she bent down to get a closer look.

The boys were bored now with their game they had been playing. They left the woman who looked as if she had a tongue in her head that would whip them into shape in an instant. Torturing and teasing someone like that would be impossible, so they sauntered off back into the crowd. It seemed that they boys had been very interested in a pile of rags. The rags moved again. A person could have mistaken the bundle of clothes for hidden vermin, but the shape was too big for that, if you looked closely. With a tentative hand Marian moved the rags back and came face to face with the most terrified pair of deep brown eyes she had ever seen.

-----

The gang weary from their day's activity returned to the Inn and flopped down at an empty bench, where the serving maid brought ale and refreshment of the more solid kind. They ate in silence. Their stomach's had been groaning all day for sustenance. Conversation was beyond each and every one of them as all they wanted was to fall into their beds and sleep until the next morning.

Will spotted Marian first as she came into the Inn, with a small reticule in one hand and a hefty pile of rags in the other. Discreetly he nudged Little John who was just beginning to doze off, the big man looked carefully to Much and Robin, who sat opposite them and with their backs to the latest arrival. Robin was miles away, his mind in Locksley to be exact and it was Much who picked up on the others looking to the door, he turned and then frowned. What would Robin make of these turn of events?

Eventually aware that his men had their eyes fixed on a figure just behind him. Robin turned and stood suddenly, pushing the bench on which he sat backwards and causing Much to land on his backside on the floor.

"Marian!" was his word of exclamation. The others waited with bated breath; tiredness had suddenly gone as drama once more filled their lives. "What are you doing here?"

"I could not let you fight without me… Everyone at home is fine, they are safe. Richard's parents are visiting and Constance and young Dan are more than capable of coping in our absence." The rags moved and Much who stood behind Robin visibly jumped.

"What is that? A rat? Other vermin? Why would you bring it into a place such as this?" Much asked, retreating until his back hit the wall.

Robin remained silently fuming, but wondering why he had not expected her arrival sooner. While at the same time having a feeling that Will and John must have known of Marian's plans.

Her eyes had filled with unshed tears and Robin did not have the heart to yell, and yet he could not understand her emotion.

"What?" Will asked standing up and joining them. "Marian?"

She slowly pulled back the rags to reveal what she had discovered in the street being painfully bullied by the young men. Robin's eyes for the first time met hers and he now understood her sadness. Will, Much and John stood stock still no one moved a muscle, but someone had to. Someone needed to get help before it was too late and the small child within Marian's arms perished.


	65. Chapter 65

Part 65

1215

The physician regarded the occupants of the room with a grave expression. The boy child Marian had rescued was severely malnourished, dirty, chilled and frightened. And although there were hundreds more children like this not only in the city but in the entire country, at this moment only this child mattered. He was older than they had first assumed, the doctor guessed his age to be anything from three to five years of age. The doctor suggested what the four men and one woman already knew, that he had a chance if he was now taken care of properly, and fed a mixture of suitable food, love, attention, care and warmth.

After a discussion and the exchanging of coins the physician left. Will had ordered for a basin of warm water, and milk and bread to be brought up to the room. When it arrived each man quietly left Marian to try and coax the young lad to eat and clean him up a bit. With the arrival of Marian and the child it was apparent that one room was hardly sufficient for their number and so they secured themselves a second. It was here the men bedded down for the night. Despite exhaustion though Robin was restless and after tossing and turning for what felt half the night, but was in fact a mere hour, he got up and went back to Marian.

She was sitting in a chair by the window with the boy cradled on her lap. He was clean and dressed in Robin's fresh undershirt, which hung on him making him look like a sack of potatoes. The bread sat on a side table uneaten but the milk drunk. The sight of Marian with a small boy protected by her brought back memories of Tristan, then Marcus and the twins when they were toddlers, for that was the size of the child. Wiping a hand across his face to sweep the tiredness away he silently walked up to them and knelt down at their feet. Marian smiled at him her eyes clouded in pain and he knew just what she had been thinking, his hand encased hers and he squeezed lightly. Marian didn't need to ask him why he was not asleep it was clear without words. The child was sleeping, his small body was curled up into the warmth and protection of Marian's and she was loathed to move and disturb the fragile security he had built up for himself.

With a caress upon the boy's brow and a look in Marian's direction, Robin nodded his head in towards the bed. It looked inviting to both their weary souls and bodies. With care and expertise Marian stood and walked to the bed as Robin pulled down the covers drawing her onto it will the little boy still in her embrace. They positioned themselves carefully in the bed with the little boy on one end, Marian in the middle and Robin the other end. Then as Marian spooned the little boy into her body, Robin did likewise with his wife. And within an instant all three were fast sleep, not worrying about what tomorrow would bring, just recharging their drained bodies for whatever lay ahead.


	66. Chapter 66

Part 66

1171

A week had passed since the funeral and the baby was still at the Locksley home. Edward had not visited or sent word for his child. By the eight day Emma felt that Edward could have least enquired about his daughter. She told her husband, that they had to pay Sir Edward a visit at the castle and speak with him of the situation.

Walter was at the castle and met with the Locksley's. He asked about the girl child but explained that Edward was nowhere near close in being ready to have her go and live with him. But Emma was insistent. Robert shared a look with the older man, which suggested that once Emma had made up her mind there was no stopping her. The trio entered the Sheriff's quarters and both Lord and Lady Locksley were shocked at the Sheriff's appearance. His eyes were sunken and dark; his clothes had not been changed since the funeral. He regarded them with a dark and painful expression that would have sent a lesser man and woman scurrying back out the door.

"We need to speak to you…about the baby." Emma said, moving forward. She gently smiled at him, ignoring his body language which told them to leave him alone to wallow in self pity and grief.

"I do not want to know," Edward replied. Turning his attention to Robert he said. "Take your wife out of here and leave me to my thoughts, my memories."

"Your thoughts and memorise are not going to bring Kate back," Robert answered, stepping close to his wife and drawing her away from the man consumed by sorrow and sadness.

"Do not Sir; speak her name again in my presence." Edward shouted, shaking as he did so and leant upon the back of his chair for support.

Robert looked to Walter who shrugged. "Has he been like this since the funeral?" he whispered, Walter nodded gravely.

Bravely Emma moved forward once more and said. "On the subject of names Sir Edward. What about a name for your daughter?"

"A name?" Edward raised his head from where he had been looking into a glass of red wine; thinking perhaps drowning his sorrows would ease the pain. Emma of Locksley was stabbing the knife deeper with every word she spoke.

"K…… Your wife wanted for a girl child the name Abigail. Shall we call her that? If something is not chosen soon I fear that Constance, Robin or even the millers son Much will start calling her some little silly nickname and it will stick."

"Not Abigail." Edward declared. He sensed that they would not leave him alone until he had named the infant. Well he would endure their company for as long as it took to give her a name. Then they could arrange a Christening in Locksley church and he would not attend or have anything to do with the service or his daughter.

"Then what?" asked Walter. "What was Ka… her mother's name or your mother's name for that matter?"

"Neither names are suitable," Edward grunted out.

"Then choose something that is man," implored Robert, wondering if the Sheriff of Nottingham was ever going to pull himself together enough to run the county, in the excellent manner that he had been doing.

"Marian." Edward rasped out.

"Marian?" echoed the three other occupants of the room in a doubtful unison.

"It means bitter," said Emma.

Edward had come to the end of his tether and slammed his fist upon his desk. His papers scattered to the floor but he made no attempt to collect them up.

"I am bitter. I loved my wife more than life itself and what do I have to show for it? I will tell you. I have a daughter! When all I wanted was my Kate! Her name will be Marian, now get out and leave me be." He shouted, so loud that two guards appeared at the door but he yelled at them to leave immediately.

Outside the door Walter suggested that Joe Lacey keep a vigil outside the Sheriff's quarters in case he did something that he really did regret.

Two days later in Locksley church, Robert and Emma Locksley stood as godparents to baby Marian. Edward did not attend the event and as far as anyone knew was still mourning his loss privately in the castle. This left the baby Marian more part of the Locksley family than her own.


	67. Chapter 67

Part 67

1215

Spring was definitely beginning to shows signs of breaking through the hard and bitter winter that had been endured. The trees were finally blossoming and the grass looked greener in all of Locksley. Marian had left five days ago and Constance was getting an unpleasant prickly feeling from the looks and sly moments that Richard's parents were sharing. She had witnessed the handing over of money to an unknown but fairly well kept man. And she had been subject to complaints of her in-laws from the house servants. Constance felt a mixture of loyalties, while her heart still mourned the loss of her husband, to his family and to hers. Not to mention the image of Seth that floated into her mind at the daftest occasions. Caring for her siblings in her parent's absence helped but did not dispel the new feelings of loneliness she endured within.

As it was a fine day she took the liberty of suggesting that she take the children and Dan out for a picnic. Dan and Marcus carried the hamper and they set off to show Dan the old outlaw camp. He was very eager to set foot in a place which his father had designed and his mother too had lived for some time. Edward pushed down the lever and the roof lifted with a creak, Marcus mentally made a note to lubricate it sometime soon. They allowed Dan to have a good look round before they all entered and then they sat about in their little haven in the forest.

When Constance had everyone's attention she spoke. "I suggested we come out today for more than just fun," she paused and patted Abigail's leg and Emma's arm, she did not want them to be alarmed at her next words. "The country is in disarray. Mother and father have gone to London along with Will's father and Little John. Richard is dead……" she paused again choking on her words and this time it was Marcus who gave her a compassionate squeeze to her hand. "We have to protect the house, the name of Locksley."

"Why?" asked Emma with a frown. "There is no one here to hurt us. Is there?"

"Sometimes, we are lulled into a false state of security and now I believe is one of those times. We all need to be alert and watchful of those around us. Discuss with each other anything we think is out of the ordinary." Constance continued.

"Like what?" asked Marcus. Constance mouthed that she would tell him, Dan and Edward later what she was truly getting at.

"In the meantime we should all learn to defend ourselves and our land." Constance finished.

"How do you propose we do that?" asked Marcus.

"Well I want you to teach us to use the sword and Dan to teach us the bow."

"I can use the bow as well as the sword," Marcus said defending his reputation.

"No one can wield both as well as your father, if the legend be true." Dan put in, with some admiration for the great Robin Hood. "I am willing to help."

"Good, Marcus?" Constance enquired.

"Yes, yes of course. Let us start with lunch, Emma, Abigail go to the stream and fill the canteens with water."

The two younger girls ran off their laughter tinkering through the forest as they raced down to the stream both eager to win the innocent childhood game.

"So what's this all about Constance, really?" asked Marcus.

"It is about the fact that I do not trust Richard's parent's who have been trusted by ours to care for the house and manor in their absence. Things have happened, the servants are feeling unrest, something is going on."

"You think that Richard was mixed up in whatever they are up to?" asked Edward.

Constance shrugged. "I would have hoped and said not before he died, but who knows really what he was up to in London? Business for his father, he had me believe…but now….."

The conversation was halted as Abigail out ran Emma back to the camp despite being the younger of the two. Emma came panting behind her and collapsed in a heap, smiling as she regained her breath.

The children and Constance enjoyed their picnic, then she and the boys made game out of fighting for the little girls. They swore an oath that they would try and find some time every day to practise, for who knew when their limited skills would be required to protect what their parents had fought so long to protect.


	68. Chapter 68

Part 68

1193

After some deep thinking Robin had decided that to split the group of men up was the best option. That way they had some hope of warning the King and his guard before the imminent attack. Just how they were going to do this, before the King reached land and without being seen was anyone's guess. Robin took along with him Much and Djaq, while Marian was to lead Will and Little John. Robin and his half of the party stole horses from the Sheriff's convoy before dawn and rode out ahead to reach Portsmouth first. This left Marian and her group to continue trailing the Sheriff and his associates. As they neared the bustling town the dense foliage seemed to melt away and it became a harder task for Marian, John and Will to remain in hiding.

Robin slid from his horse, Much and Djaq did likewise and they stabled them in the town near the marketplace. They walked through the streets. Unrecognised here, there was no need to hide and shirk away in the shadows.

The sights and sounds of the harbour had them breathing fresh sea air, that none had inhaled since they each had crossed the ocean back from the Holy Land. For Robin and Much it was slightly longer time wise than Djaq. It made her feel suddenly homesick and yet she felt as though she belonged with Will forever. She just had to tell him how she felt.

"I can not see anything?" Much said loudly to Robin, right after scanning the horizon for boats. Robin shot him a pained expression. "Sorry," he added, his face and tone reflecting his words.

"What will we do now Robin?" asked Djaq.

"You both will find us a boat we can hire and I will ask about, see if there has been any news of the impending arrival of the King." He said decisively.

"It is a good idea for you to be wandering in unknown town by yourself? I mean when you go off by yourself something usually happens, something bad. Take the time you almost fell in the snake pit for example."

"Much you are always so pessimistic," Djaq complained.

"I see what others can not see, the pitfalls. I have been with Robin long enough to know when they might occur." He retorted, standing up for himself and hurt once more by her rebuke.

Without further conversation a sulking Much and motivated Djaq went to the water's edge to see what they could borrow while Robin disappeared into the throng of people at the harbour side.

-----

When the Sheriff reached the fork to Portsmouth he brought his party of men to a standstill. They dismounted and set their horses to pasture. Only Allan, Vasey and Gisborne remained on their mounts. Behind the last vestige of woodland Marian and her men hid.

"What is he playing at now?" Little John asked no one in particular, with an exasperated air.

Will shrugged and said nothing. Marian replied. "We have to find out what he is up to?"

"Allan is with them, maybe he will tell us later." Will answered. Robin had made him promise that he would make sure Marian lived even if no one else did, and letting her go off by herself was surely foolhardy but at the same time he could see no other way.

"Will, later might be too late," Marian replied, eager to be in the thick of whatever it was, to overcome these men who had hurt her and those she loved.

"Marian," Little John said warningly.

Both men watched her warily, what was she going to do? Firmly she said. "We will have to split up and follow them."

"How?" whispered Will.

"You stay here with Little John, if the Black Knights move, you move."

"And you?" asked Little John.

"I will follow them," she indicated the men still on horseback.

"You will need a horse then," Will smiled. "I think we can manage to get one for you; there are enough standing idle right now."

"Thank you," she replied. "Hopefully they will either return here or I will meet up with you again in Portsmouth."

The men nodded their assent, not sure in their hearts that Robin would like this course of action, but there was not a lot of choice in the matter. Everything depended on each of them helping Robin to save the King.


	69. Chapter 69

Part 69

1215

In London there was still much unrest, June was fast approaching and there was not much time for the King to redeem himself. A conference between the King and the Barons was agreed to take place at Runnymede, which lay in between Windsor and Staines. Each side camped distant of one another, like two great armies preparing for battle.

At a small but well tended fire sat the Locksley party, consisting of Robin, Marian, Much, Eve, Little John, Will, and the little boy that Marian had rescued some weeks previously. There was not a lot of conversation as the hot sun beat down on them. Around them men were active, busy talking and ferrying information from one little group of men to the other. Nothing was happening with the King right now, but ultimately there was no denying it would.

A sigh came from the little boy so unfathomable that all the adults regarded him immediately. He had not spoken since they had taken him under their wing. He was clearly more attached to Marian and Eve and noticeably shied away from the men. Health wise he was looking much better, gone were the hollows of his cheeks and his limbs finally had some flesh upon them. Everything else they all knew would take time. As he hadn't spoken they had decided to give him a name of their choosing. Much had just managed to stop himself suggesting Tristan, he realised at the last minute that he would be just as hurt and horrified if Marian and Robin had offered Arthur as a name. Instead they called him at Will's suggestion, Jack.

-----

Seth paced aimlessly up and down a stretch of grass. He would wear it out before they day was through if he didn't slow down, but he was a man with something on his mind, and the something was not good. He stared at the young man who was standing awaiting a reply to his left and scowled, the man flinched from the look alone, then Seth paced again.

In his hands he held evidence, not against the King but against Robin of Locksley. Things that would make the King turn round and march straight back to Nottingham and burn down the manor of the Earl immediately and with no remorse. The contents in itself were discriminating but did not it mention an act of treason, instead it highlighted everything that Robin of Locksley stood for, and none of that included the ideas and loose morals of the King. The paper to Seth's dismay was written by someone that the Earl trusted and respected, little knowing that he was a spy for the King. If Robin had not been camped across the enemy line, Seth knew that the cowardly perpetrator of the letter would be sitting foremost at the front line against the barons.

He ran a hand across his stubbled chin and yearned not for the first time for a shave. Bristles irritated him and made him come out in spots, making his face sore and itchy. However there were more important things at stake right now than the state of his beard growth.

Finally he looked to the man and said. "The King needs you here for his army; he plans to make the Barons pay for what he will surely have to concede to. Will you remain?"

The man nodded anything to get away from the Captain whose reputation preceded him. Seth was known as a fair man thorough and just, but with a firm air of responsibility to the King and to his men. The latter who if put their toe out of line would suffer the consequences of their actions.

Seth did not trust him, and as he left he nodded to his right and a skinny man of short stature followed the messenger. Seth would bide his time, wait until his man returned and then make a decision on what to tell Robin of Locksley. For his conscience could not allow him to help betray the man who had once saved himself and his mother. Instinct had him delving into his money pouch and he pulled out his miniature bow and quiver that had been a gift from Robin Hood and his men so very long ago.


	70. Chapter 70

Thanks for review, it is appreciated.

Part 70

1172

The wine did not seem to dull the pain anymore, Edward sent his fist into the pewter tankard and it crashed onto the floor, spilling the liquid and making a sticky puddle on the stone floor. It reminded him of blood; Kate's blood. Why couldn't things be back to how they used to be? His mind cried silently. Robert had been at the castle again, telling him about Marian. She was six weeks old and had smiled her first smile to Constance. The two, Robert went on to impart had formed a special bond. He, Edward should have a special bond with his daughter, not the ailing Locksley girl. This time he hammered his fist onto the table and let out a low moan which resembled a pained animal. Joe Lacey appeared at the door and Edward shooed him out again. Why could he never be alone?

He decided there and then that instead of spending another night cooped up in his room at the castle he would ride home to Knighton, a least there he would get peace from well meaning individuals such as Joe, Walter and Robert. Joe and Walter ran alongside him as he hurried to the stables on a dreary January afternoon.

"The weather is turning," Joe told him, fearing his words fell on deaf ears. He glanced up at the sky the clouds had been threatening heavy rain all day and now a downpour was imminent.

"Is this wise?" Walter asked, as Edward mounted his horse.

Edward looked at him and replied. "I am going to Locksley to see my daughter." He knew they were more likely to let him be if he told the small white lie.

This break through piece of news has the two men on the ground staring at each other in amazement. If he was going to see Marian, then they were not about to stop him, he had been apart from her far too long as it was.

"Then take care," Joe advised before Edward gave them a final nod and set his horse at a trot to ride out of the castle courtyard.

The weather as Joe predicted was bad, the rain started in small intermittent droplets, but within minutes became huge and constant. It was truly what is described as a downpour. He was soaked before he even reached the main road and chose at the last minute to take the shortcut route through the forest. The mud from the previous onslaught of rain had left the road beneath the trees, wet and muddy. Several times the horse almost lost his footing but Edward drove him onward. Without warning all that mattered was his daughter. He still really did not know why, other than feelings of extremely jealously, that others not his kin were making her smile and bringing joy to her little life.

He wished as he blinked the rain from his eyes that he had not wallowed as much in the fine burgundy that afternoon. It was making his head swim as he tried to focus on the road ahead, but all he could see was sheets of rain. He forged on with the horse protesting and just as he came to the pinnacle which led to the fork to take him either to Locksley or Knighton, the horse finally stumbled and lost his footing completely. The horse whinnied as they tumbled down the hill. Edward could not make out whether the horse had righted himself or not. By the time he came to his senses, the air was void of any noise made by his horse, suggesting that he had hopefully galloped back to Nottingham.

It was dark by this time and he felt a pain in his leg, stab him like a red hot poker when he tried to sit up. This was not good, he vaguely recalled Joe and Walter telling him to wait but he so desperate had not heeded their words. If he was not found he would perish and then his daughter would be brought up by her godparents the Locksley's.

Edward gave one final attempt to move the pain was so great he broke out in a sweat despite being soaked to the skin. From the exertion due to the injury, and shock from the fall he gradually allowed his senses to recede, until all that was left was a big black empty space of nothingness.


	71. Chapter 71

Part 71

1215

At nightfall Seth left his weapons in his tent, his mission was purely passive. He hoped by being unarmed he would be treated with respect if he was caught by the Barons. He stole across the meadow, there were still some fires burning on both sides of the encampment. To reduce the likelihood of being seen he crept to the water's edge, by the Thames.

He moved as quietly as he could through the reeds which graced the riverbank. His feet and ankles wet from the shallow waters there. Once on the enemy side so to speak he emerged from his hiding place and began to weave his way through the camp. For the most part he was ignored as many men slept.

Beginning to feel that he had successfully reached his goal, as he could make out the silhouette of Robin embracing his wife before one of the small fires, he was less careful and tripped over an unsuspecting man who was dozing in his path.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" the man called to a now sprawled and winded Seth on the grass.

The man who had been woken reached for a torch and lit it at a nearby fire. Holding it over the newcomer he regarded him with a scrutinising gaze. Seth jumped as quickly as he could to his feet.

"I apologise for waking you. Please go back to sleep." He offered sincerely, looking out of the corner of his eye at the Locksley camp. Only Robin and Marian were still in sight, in a cosy cuddle by the fire.

"You, you are not one of us," a fellow man of the first chap stated.

"I am a messenger," Seth quickly said and in a way that was the truth.

"A messenger from the King? You don't look like one," another jeered. Seth spun on his heel; he was surrounded by a group of young barons, his age and younger and had the disadvantage of being on the wrong side of the front line without his weapons.

"I come in peace," Seth said, raising his arms to echo his words.

"Peace? There is no such thing as peace. Not until the King agrees to our demands. I thought you said you were a messenger?"

"I am a messenger who comes in peace," he reiterated.

The men laughed and Seth scanned the men again, looking for an exit. He was he admitted, more experienced at fighting than they, but they had fire running through their veins at having captured the enemy. Until he out manoeuvred and overpowered one of them he was without a sword. There were eight of them altogether surrounding him and he could feel their adrenaline in the air as he breathed. Facing the odds it did not look good for him.

"Who is this message for, the one which you are willing to risk your life to impart?" a bearded man asked.

"The Earl of Huntingdon. I can see his camp it is just over yonder. I need a brief word to him and then I will leave you have my word." Seth spoke evenly, calmly, although in side his heart was racing in his chest and his palms sweated uncontrollably.

"We do not know you, your word means nothing to us," one jeered, jabbing the point of his sword at Seth's heart, but not tearing his clothing.

Seth turned to each man who held him captive with their circle. "My word is reliable good. You can ask Robin of Locksley to come here and I will pass on the message and then I will leave."

They seemed to contemplate this and as they did so, Seth made his move. While turning round he had studied the men and looked for the weakest point of the circle. Choosing the place between one man who was left handed and the other right gave him the escape route he needed. Seth dived through the gap, but the men at the other side of the circle responded immediately and attacked him from behind. He swung round and caught one of his assailants in a vice like grip ignoring the pain in his side where another man had caught him with his sword. Swiftly he disarmed the man who he held and then wielded the sword in front of the remaining seven men.

Now his heart was racing in his chest for a very different reason, he was losing blood and fast if the way the cloth of his shirt seemed to stick to his body. He lifted the sword up with some difficulty and swung it at the nearest man. The man responded and blocked him, while the other six men attacked him from behind and the side. He felt himself fall before he actually did so, and wondered if this was how Richard of Doncaster felt as he died some short months ago. Before he blacked out completely he heard one of the young men call out for the man he had wanted to speak to; Robin of Locksley.


	72. Chapter 72

Part 72

1193

Marian followed the trio for several miles along the track. At a clearing which overlooked the sea, they stopped and dismounted; Marian did likewise and tied her horse to a nearby tree, keeping him concealed. She in need of gaining information crept closer, the men in black were talking in low tones and Marian could not hear a word they were saying. Frustrated she hit her fist against the bark of the tree causing a sliver of blood to trickle down her hand; this did not help her mood.

In an effort to hear what they were saying she took a risk and moved from her safe position to one which did not hide her very well at all. As she did so a man rode up from the opposite direction. Marian pressed herself close to the tree and held her breath, fearing that they would hear the pounding of her heart in her chest. It was drumming so loudly in her own ears, it was deafening.

The man was someone she had seen about the castle when she had been under house arrest, but she did not know of his name. Many visitors had frequented Nottingham when she had been there; Marian had not the time or the opportunity to discover information on them all.

It was while he was telling Vasey, Gisborne and Allan of the exact landing place that he spotted a flash of green material out of the corner of his eye. When he looked back it was gone. He paused in his conversation with the Black Knights and sidestepped to his left. Smiling to himself he shook his head, he was right someone was there watching them. He recognised her now, she had been at the castle when he had been in consultation with the Sheriff. If memory served him right, the Sheriff was not particularly fond of her.

"What is it? Speak up man?" Vasey snapped at him, when the conversation dwindled and Giles was observing something much more interesting in the trees.

"The Sheriff asked you a question," Gisborne said, pulling the man by his collar and forcing him to regard them. Allan just stood by their sides, on the lookout for anyone riding down the track and watching to see if the informant pulled a cheap and dirty stunt.

In a whisper Giles replied. "We are being watched, by the lady who used to live at the castle with her father."

"Marian?" Vasey said, unable to quite believe Giles was speaking the truth.

"Marian," Gisborne echoed but with a love struck tone to his timbre. Vasey gave him a shake of his head.

Allan twitched nervously this was not a good turn of events at all. Robin had not mentioned that the gang would be spying on them here. He felt caught, could he help Marian? And if he could, how was he going to pull it off and still appear loyal to Vasey and Gisborne?

Gisborne signalled to Allan to go round the back of where Marian was, while he went towards the front. She saw them coming and made a run for her horse but ran straight into Allan. He gave her an apologetic look and she glared at him. They dragged her to the Sheriff and Giles.

"My leper friend," Vasey drawled. "What have we here? You are a little way from home."

"I do not have a home, you burned it down," she replied. If looks could kill Vasey would be dead.

"I think you will find Gisborne burned down your home my dear girl."

"Upon your command," she bit back, still fighting the grasps of Allan and Gisborne although it was no avail, she was captured this time.

Getting straight to the point Vasey asked. "Where's Hood?"

"I do not know," Marian replied. "Why should I know? I am here alone."

"It is a coincidence that you are in the south of England," Gisborne muttered.

"There was nothing keeping me in Nottingham," she said back, with a challenge in her eyes and he felt a stab of guilt for killing Sir Edward.

"Never mind the why's and wherefores of why you were spying on us, the fact remains that you were. I think Gisborne we will keep Marian with us; she might be a useful bargaining chip later on down the line if our plans for the King go askew."

Marian muttered a string of unintelligible words and looked at the Sheriff with hatred, but he was not deterred and she found herself riding behind Gisborne back to the rest of the Sheriff's traitorous party.

As the party arrived back at the temporary camp Will and John looked on from the safety of the trees. They shared a look of horror when they realised that Marian had been caught. What now, their looks said to each other. How were they going to get Marian away from the Black Knights and still be able to rescue the King?

The assembly remounted within the hour. Marian was bound and rode with an unknown Black Knight. Will and Little John followed behind determined not to lose sight of Marian. Not only for Robin's sake, but wherever the party of men were bound to, the King would set foot on English soil. And if Robin and the others did not have word that the place was not in the middle of Portsmouth as previously thought, they were the only hope to save their Sovereign from perilous death.


	73. Chapter 73

Thank you for your feedback. It took me I think a little over three months to write.

Part 73

1215

"What have you done to this man?" Robin asked. The young men had scattered with the exception of two.

"He was the enemy," one replied, his voice faltering a little under Robin's accusingly and demanding tone.

"And that was enough reason to attempt murder?" he fired back.

"He said he had a message for you," the second one almost whispered.

"A message that might not pass my ears now. Much! John! Will!" Robin called. They ran from their camp over to where Robin stood glaring at two young studs, and Marian knelt at the body of the injured man. "Help me carry him back to our camp."

They didn't need a second telling; carefully they carried him to their own fireside and laid him down gently. Marian pulled back the sodden cloth.

"Torch!" she called to Much, he held the light above her so that she could assess the damage. From a first glance he was bleeding from a short gash on his right side and a long gash which ran from his chest to his belly button on his left.

Robin pressed some clean cloths to the slashes which he could see. "Will! Get a physician," he commanded.

"What shall I do?" asked John.

"More light," Marian responded glancing up at him and then across to Robin. "He is still bleeding; we will have to turn him onto his side. Eve come and help me."

Eve moved from where she had been cradling and shielding Jack from the scene.

"Much, take both torches. John help me move him," Robin then said. Marian and Eve did their best to staunch the wounds which they could see while the two men moved Seth. He moaned, delirious in agony and they all winced inside feeling for his pain.

As they turned him it was evident he had been stabbed in the back as well. Robin cursed under his breath. It was one thing slaying your enemy in battle but it was entirely another taunting an unarmed man who had come in peace. He felt contempt for the young men who had done this to Seth. It didn't matter who he was, where he came from, or the fact that his father had been a man he had hated and despised. What mattered was saving his life and putting to rights all that was wrong.

"Who is he anyway? Do we know him? I must say that even in this bad light he has an air of familiarity about him." Much stated, as John held the man on his side and Robin and Marian worked together to stop the blood flow becoming any more life threatening than it already was.

"Later Much. We will talk about who he is later." Robin uttered.

"Very well," Much conceded. Agreeing that it was more important right now that they try and save his life, worrying about who he was and why he wanted to speak with his master could wait until later.

Will, returned with a physician. Marian made sure that he sterilised his instruments over the fire before he used them to mend the broken young man on the ground. With the help of Marian and Eve the physician checked for internal damage and finally stitched Seth back together again.

"Will he live?" Robin asked as the man prepared to leave.

The physician shrugged. "He has lost a lot of blood," Robin, Marian and Eve nodded not only were they kneeling in it, it covered their hands and clothes and splattered their faces. "He will be weak for a while. If he can battle any infection I believe he has a chance."

It was with silence that they sat watching Seth fight his wounds and the agony they caused, with the firelight highlighting each curve and contour of his face. Much broke the silence and said. "You said later, it is later now. Who is he?"

"His name is Seth." Robin replied watching Much carefully.

"Yes I know that Marian called him Seth when she was tending his wounds. We do not know any Seth's do we? I can not remember any time I have come across a Seth in my life, not even in the Holy Land."

"Well think harder then," John suggested.

"Harder you say? I have been racking my brain and no such name means anything to me."

"Then perhaps Sir Guy of Gisborne does," Marian whispered. He stared at her, held her gaze his brain trying to fathom what she was saying. He wondered why people could not come straight to the point, why they had to talk in riddles half the time.

"Gisborne? What does Gisborne have to do with this? He has been dead for over twenty years."

"He has everything to do with this," Robin responded. "This is his son."

"His son?......That baby we rescued, that is….that is…." Much pointed to the still figure on the ground. "That is…. That is Seth?"

"See you do remember him," Will said dryly.

"Well forgive me for saying so, but I had almost forgotten him as Seth. Where have you all met him before?"

"We met him in Nottingham, he was brought to the Inn after Richard died and travelled to Locksley to tell Constance."

"Oh!" Much uttered. They had seemed to forgotten to tell him that piece of information while he had been risking his life for the King.

"I am surprised you didn't know him being in the King's army and all." Will said.

Much took a closer look and answered. "Now you come to mention it, I have seen him about. It did not register. I never thought that, well that he was Gisborne's son."

"Well he is. From what I see so far they are not two peas in a pod," Will told Much.

"What I want to know is why he crossed the front line unarmed to bring a message for my ears only and why?" Robin said, a frown creasing his brow. They looked to the patient and began to pray that Seth would recover and Robin would find out just why Seth had found it necessary to seek him out.


	74. Chapter 74

Thanks for the comments.

Part 74

1172

Lashes of rain fell and created puddles in the pot holes and indentations of the courtyard. Joe stood on the balcony of the castle and watched as the rain continued to fall relentlessly. The sound of a horse neighing caught his attention and he was just in time to see the Sheriff's horse come to a standstill in the middle of the square.

The stable lad was out immediately, trying to calm the animal and cajole him into entering the stable to be rubbed down and checked over for injuries. Joe called to a fellow guard and had him summon Walter to the stables, where he himself was headed.

Inside the warmth of the stable Joe approached the lad who was tending the Sheriff's horse.

"Is he alright?" he asked softly.

"Yes but he has been spooked, could have been the result of the weather. No sign of the Sheriff though."

"No, I will have to go and search for him."

"In this weather?"

Joe shrugged what other choice did he have? Edward could be lying somewhere injured. Walter appeared with half a dozen men. "Search party?" he asked.

Joe nodded. "I don't recommend you go out in this though." He advised.

"I am way past my prime that is sure. If it is anyone's time to go, it is mine, saddle my horse too."

Joe looked at him and shook his head, the old man had a determined glint in his eye and Joe knew when not to argue with those above him in the world. Within a short matter of time Joe led three men to Locksley and Walter took another three along the road to Knighton, to see if they could discover the whereabouts of the Sheriff.

There was no sign of him at Locksley he had never reached there. Joe noticed however that the baby, the girl child Marian was thriving in her current home. She seemed surrounded by love. Constance held her in her frail arms singing a soft lullaby. He wondered if and when Edward took her back home, whether she would still receive all that she needed and deserved.

Not long after his arrival, Walter and his men appeared with no sighting of Edward. Robert of Huntingdon insisted that Walter take his ease by the fire and he along with the guards went out again in search for the Sheriff. They split up into three groups to trail each road and byway.

Around midnight the rain eased and they were finally able to ride, with torches lit for better vision and the chances of finding the leader of the county alive. It was Joe who eventually caught sight of the Sheriff's purple cloak, half trampled by the horse, which had ridden past more than once seeking the very man.

Dismounting he asked the two men he was with to wait. Joe scrambled down the muddy and slippery bank, while the men above held their torches down as far as possible to give Joe some help. There at the bottom Joe came across the one thing he was seeking. Sir Edward.

The Sheriff was in a bad way. Joe called to his men and sent one to Locksley to summon help, meanwhile the other guard slid down the bank to assist him.

It wasn't until gone ten that following morning, that they managed to move the Sheriff. His leg had been trapped beneath a tree which fell at the same time he did and pinned him to the forest floor.

Locksley was nearest, and he was taken there. Matilda the wise woman attended his injuries. This pleased the semi conscious man who had lost faith in his physician after Kate had died. His leg in a splint and the gash on his head stitched, Matilda looked to Robert who was standing in the doorway.

"Will he live?" he asked gruffly.

"If he has the will to," Matilda responded with some thought.

"What does that mean?"

"It means he will if he chooses to. It is no secret he has been trying to drink himself into an early grave these past couple of months. I say having him brought here could be the best thing yet however."

"Why do you say that Matilda?" Robert enquired. After all, the child was here, wouldn't that make Edward wish to be back at Knighton or Nottingham, and demand it when he was conscious for more that ten minutes at a time?

"I mean here he will hear the babe when she cries, when your children sing to her, laugh and encourage and play with her. It might just be the medicine he needs to bring him to his senses." She said wisely.

"I hope you are right," Robert replied looking to the pale man, his friend, on the bed, who not only faced the recovery of his injures but also risked developing pneumonia after being victim all night to the elements.. "I hope you are right."


	75. Chapter 75

Thank you for the feedback, Grace no the story does not go on that far, I was thinking of writing a story which was a branch of this one on that topic though, but as yet have not.

Part 75

1215

Night finally turned into day, and still the man by the fire muttered incoherent words in his delirium. Marian wiped his fevered brow as Much sat down to start breakfast.

"If you don't mind me saying, he does not look good and if he doesn't improve we will never learn what he so desperately needed to tell Robin. Probably a bunch of lies to corrupt us all," Much commented, shaking his head.

"You are judging him on his father Much." Marian replied.

"Yes well his father had a lot to answer for."

"And this man is responsible for his father's ….. Mistakes, actions …..Deeds?" she queried.

"No," Much responded quickly. "No of course not…it is just….."

"I know," Robin answered, patting his friend on the back as he sat beside him. "But we should not judge him on his father no matter what kind of man his father was."

"I am surprised to hear that coming from you. After all that Gisborne did, after what he took….. after ….."

"I got my lands back didn't I?" Robin asked "And everything else that really mattered," he stole a glance in Marian's direction but she was looking at the patient.

Beyond their small group encampment, the leader of their army marched with his core team to the front line. Robin and Much stood to get a better view of proceedings while Marian asked for Robin to relay the events to her. While this was going on, Will and John appeared and stood alongside Robin and Much.

The men met with three knights of the King, a sealed document was passed from the Barons to the Knights, for the King's eyes. Then both parties retreated to where they had come from. The gang sat down heavily, looking rather fed up with it all. Eve appeared with the little boy in tow, he eyed Much expectantly for food.

"Like that is it?" Much asked him and ruffled his hair. For the first time the child did not shy away and hide behind one of the women, instead he smiled.

"Well," said Little John with a nod of approval. "I say, even if they are still wasting time and drawing out what will be to come, today we have made a breakthrough with Jack." He smiled at the boy and the lad half smiled back before running to hide in Eve's skirts.

-----^

The waiting continued while the King with his advisors decided what to do and whether to succumb to the Barons demands. The King deep down knew he would have to give in to the demands. But then while the Baron's basked in victory, he would start planning the destruction of all they held dear.

Seth was summoned, but it became clear after not too long that he disappeared into the enemy line and had not been seen or heard of since. His belongings still sat by his camp and a further messenger was sent to enquire of his whereabouts. Soon the message to be returned to the King was that his trusty soldier lay injured, too hurt to be moved across the enemy line, wounded in an unprovoked attack. The King did not quite understand Seth's purpose or need to cross the line, but the deed had been done. One of his men were injured and this fired a hatred in him towards his Barons even more. Valuing Seth's life, he agreed with the physician's report and sent the message back that as soon as Seth was well enough he was to be sent to recover anywhere he pleased.

It was not until dawn two days later that Seth as able to string more than two or three words together. This was when the King summoned the Barons to Runnymede for the signing of the document, the Magna Carta. Robin and Much went along to the meeting, leaving the rest of them at the camp.

It was Jack who noticed a change in the soldier. The little boy felt no fear of the ill man and often sat by his side when no one else was around. He was sitting there at the moment that Seth opened his eyes. Blinking at first to clear the hazy fog which surrounded his vision he finally focused on the small child at his side. Panic welled up within where was he? He struggled to recall his last moves and the name Robin of Locksley crept into his mind. Bit by bit he remembered why he had sought out the great hero and flashes of the skirmish he encountered filled him mind with terrifying detail. He flinched involuntarily and it sent shock waves of pain throughout his whole being. When he opened his eyes again, he realised that some time had passed, the boy had gone but in his place was Lady Locksley, she was regarding him steadily but with concern etched on her brow.

"You are awake," she muttered unnecessarily but it broke the moment and put him at his ease.

"W….W…" Seth croaked.

Marian held up the canteen and assisted him to take a few sips of water, before lying him back down again. Seth tried again. "Where is your husband?"

"With the King and the Barons, they are to sign to document today." She said softly.

"Then you must listen to me before it is too late," he implored.

"What?" she asked suddenly alarmed and called to Will and John to come over to listen as well.

"The King has plans to lay waste the homes of the Barons who did not remain loyal. Not only that I have good evidence that the parents of your daughter's late husband were not who they claimed to be…" he faltered and Marian offered him some more water which he gratefully drunk to ease his chapped lips and arid throat.

"How?" asked Will, suddenly fearing for the safety of Dan.

"They are for and with the King. They plan to assist the destruction of the manor of Locksley, perhaps before the King has even ridden that far north. I was coming to tell Robin but I was mercilessly attacked."

"Indeed you were," John replied. "You have a good fight within your soul."

"Sometimes one has to, to survive," Seth replied, and they all knew he was not talking about his recent injuries.

"Perhaps one of us should get word to Robin," Will suggested.

"I fear that time is running out, you need to be ahead of the party which I suppose had I been well, would have had to lead."

The three old friends looked at each other. Eve came in-between and said. "You go, all of you. I will tell Robin and Much when they return. I can stay here with Jack and Seth, then Robin and Much will help me take them back to Nottingham."

"Seth might have somewhere else to go," Will reasoned.

"I have nowhere to call my own. My mother is dead. I suppose Lady Gladstone would take me in. She should be warned too of the coming attacks, I owe her a great deal."

"She will be, she will be," John assured the man.

It was decided and with no more time to lose, Marian, Little John and Will packed up what they required, said their farewells to Eve, Jack and Seth. Then they rode north to get to Nottingham, but most importantly Locksley before the King did.


	76. Chapter 76

Thank you for your comments.

Part 76

1193

Robin, Much and Djaq, with a fisherman sat in a small boat. It bobbed up and down gently on the waves. Visibility was fairy good as they headed down the coastline. Robin had spoken to one man who tipped them off that the King would be landing a few miles away at on an island.

Suddenly there in front of them sitting facing for the shore was a much larger ship. This was it, the one which the King would be on, with his Royal guard. Much was about to stand up and wave his hands to gain attention, but Robin pulled him down again.

"We do not want to me a scene," he scolded.

"We don't? Don't we need to let His Majesty know we are here?"

"If we do it like that then the Sheriff and Gisborne will know as well." Robin reminded him.

"Yes I knew that," Much said, feeling embarrassed.

Robin nodded to the fisherman who steered the little boat behind the larger one away, from the shoreline so it was concealed. When they were alongside Robin called up, stating who he was and his business. A rope was immediately lowered. Much paled at the thought, if he slipped he would fall into the sea and he could not swim.

Robin, as if anticipating his thoughts said. "Do not worry my friend, I will catch you."

Much swallowed nervously. "But will you dive in and save me if I am to drown?"

"Of course I would. Now climb!"

Much nodded nervously at Robin's command and began to gingerly ascend the rope. He fell onto the deck with a thud, followed by a well known Much kind of complaint. Djaq was next and scaled the side of the boat, gracefully like a cat. Robin paid the fisherman the coins he was due and then was soon up and rope and standing on the deck of the ship. The fisherman took his little boat to a position where he was concealed but had a good view of the shore and waited. The man with the hood had paid him to stay there, in case a quick get away for the King was required.

They bowed to the King, even Djaq just for Robin's sake. Then they took a private counsel with him. The King and his men were waiting for the tide before they landed. This Robin was grateful for, otherwise it could have gone so terribly wrong. Much was the first to point out that it could still go pear shaped but the King and Robin were confident after a long talk that it would not.

Robin passed the now tatty looking pact straight into the King's hands. Richard paused while he read the contents, grateful for what Robin and his men had achieved.

"I knew I sent you back to England for more reason than just to recover." He smiled at his trusty servant.

From the ship they surveyed the land. "I do not like this, I hate this." Much uttered.

"What is there not to like?" asked Djaq. "We are here on the King's side, and beyond the line of the enemy are Little John, Will and Marian. Plus Allan is with the enemy."

"Allan is the enemy," Much murmured.

"No he is not," Djaq argued.

"Robin?" questioned Much. "Tell her, tell her Allan is not to be trusted, he is the enemy."

"Much we have to trust Allan, we need him. His role is important as yours or mine. He is one of us."

"Still? After everything he did?" Much said his voice upping an octave.

"Still." Was Robin's last word on the subject.

The three of them fell silent to their individual thoughts. Much's still revolved around Allan. Djaq thought of Will and wished she had at least kissed him before now. And Robin's thoughts were of the King, of his men, but most of all, were of Marian.


	77. Chapter 77

Thanks for your comment.

Part 77

1215

The horses were pushed to the limit as they covered as much ground as they could each day. Little John swore to himself that he would never be a horseman, and that he was certainly too old to be riding a break neck speed back home at his age. And yet he knew it had to be this way.

They rode into Nottinghamshire on sunny afternoon, weary and saddle sore. Marian was instantly aware of people pointing in her direction and whispering behind their hands or their baskets at her. Not stopping for refreshment or to water the horses they rode straight back to Locksley.

Will stopped first on the outskirts of the village and Little John and Marian pulled up beside him on their mounts. They stared in disbelief at the sight which greeted them. Will looked to Marian, she had begun to shake.

The manor house was no more than a pile of charred rubble. Instant memories of Sir Guy of Gisborne burning down Knighton filled her mind with echoing screams from the past. In a daze she slid from the horse and held onto the reins to steady herself, wishing that Robin was by her side.

"No," she breathed on a whisper. "No."

Will was by her side before she noticed he has dismounted. "Marian?" he said gently.

She suddenly came to life and took him by the elbows. "I am sorry," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Dan," was her only reply, her face crumpled as each of her surviving children faces filtered through her head. Were they still alive?

"We don't know anything has happened to them." Will said as John stiffly climbed down from the horse.

Marian felt John's comforting hand on her shoulder. "We will find my son. He we can trust to tell us what has happened here."

Silently they walked through the village, no one was out of their houses, it seemed deserted and yet smoke rose from almost every home. The reached the Manor. There was almost nothing left. They each felt a pain for Robin when he eventually came home and found the remains of a house he had known since birth. It broke Marian's heart, that and the fact the children seemed to have disappeared, she prayed that she wasn't right now looking at their grave.

John gently took her arm and the three of them moved away. They came to the house of Little Little John and his family. John rapped at the door. It was some moments before the younger man appeared.

"Father!" he said, stepping into the sunshine and hugging Little John tight. Pulling away he added to Marian as he looked towards her home. "I am sorry."

She gave him a watery smile. "It is not your fault John, are my children here?" Her voice held a tinge of hope, but quavered as she spoke, not expecting much at all from his reply.

"No, no. But I can tell you where they are." He responded.

"Thank you," she told him, her tears cascading down her face, doing nothing to disguise her anguish and pain.

"Come, come inside and I will tell you exactly what happened."

Marian eager to be reunited with her children allowed him to draw her into his home. They all sat down with some bowls of broth in their hands as Little Little John began to explain.

-----^^

By the time Marian had reached Knighton, Robin was only a day's ride behind them. After the signing of the document, the Great Charter, which was soon to be labelled the Magna Carta for generations to come. He had been naturally alarmed by the news which Eve had imparted and he departed the following morning to try and stop a catastrophe occurring, little knowing he was far too late.

Much was left with the burden of Seth to carry back home. He also would take along Eve and Jack. The latter two he did not mind in the slightest. But to be lumbered with a man whose father had caused pain and hurt both to him and Robin, was almost unbearable for him. But for Robin he had always done and would always do anything.

It was slow going, they had secured a cart, but each bump and rut had the injured man breaking out in a muffled cry. His fever raged on and his wounds were festering. Much did not like the look of them. One good thing that had come out of all of this was Jack. He sat on the bench beside Much and although he was silent, he seemed to be happy to listen to all that Much had to say. And Much had a lot to say, the little boy drank it in like an arid plant in the rain. And when Jack was tired of listening to Much's ramblings he fell asleep against the man's arm. Much circled his arm about Jack and cradled the boy close to his body. Much's feelings for Jack were that of how he loved his son. He hoped that maybe, just maybe he could make a new life for himself with Eve and the little boy.


	78. Chapter 78

Part 78 (Last part of this section of the story)

1172

Edward could see Kate; she was walking towards him by the brook which ran past the back of Knighton Hall. Kate was wearing her favourite dress; it was a blue which highlighted the beauty of her eyes. He smiled and held out his hand towards her. Instead of taking it which puzzled him, she beckoned him to follow her footsteps.

She began walking through the brook, her feet bare, something he had not noticed previously. With a backward glance at what he thought to be his village but instead was the middle of the forest he followed.

Convinced they were going to become lost Edward tried to spot a tree which stood out from the others, but there were none. They all were the same and all of a sudden he was unsure of his whereabouts. The trees appeared hazy and he was confused and baffled as his mind twisted and turned and played all number of tricks upon his soul.

The next time he was aware of anything Kate was standing outside Locksley Manor. She peered into the window and when she turned back to him she had streams of tears running down her face. Edward moved close but she shook her head as she pointed for him too, to look into the house.

He did as she asked. He would do anything for Kate. His Kate. His one true love. Inside the Manor looked to be a normal day for the Locksley family. He saw Robert and Emma share a kiss. He watched. Constance ill as she was argued with her little brother. But most of all he saw his daughter lying in a crib amongst those who were not her own. She was beautiful, just like his Kate. Why had he not noticed before?

It was then that he realised he had not seen her since the moment Kate had died. He had no idea what his precious baby girl was like. He had pushed her away for fear of feeling more hurt than his already broken heart was experiencing already. But to see those tears in Kate's eyes were enough for him to know he had been wrong. Very wrong and he wished it was not too late to make amends.

Edward spun about, he frantically searched the expanse of the village green and beyond for Kate. To tell her, how much he loved their daughter, but Kate was not there. Not anymore. The colours faded away and he felt himself fall, as one toppling from a cliff.

He seemed to land with a thud and when he opened his eyes he was in a strange bed. This time though he knew he was not dreaming, this was for real. The pain in his leg told him that alone, as he recalled his flight from the castle until he tumbled down the bank in the torrential rain.

It was, as if he was returning to the real world after a very long absence. He began to distinguish noises coming from the floor below. He could hear young Robin being scolded for some misdemeanour and more than that he heard his daughter cry.

"You are awake," the soft voice filtered from the doorway, and there stood Emma.

Edward tried to sit up but she shook her head. "This is your bed. I am in your bed?" he finally grasped.

"It is nothing, Robert and I; we can manage without it until you are better. Would you like something to eat? There is a good broth simmering. It will build your strength up for when you meet Marian; your daughter."

"Marian," he said, the name felt alien as it fell from his lips. But at the same time he felt the beginning of something more that the bitterness, which he had allowed to rule him for so many weeks.

"Would you like to meet her? After your broth though," Emma hesitantly suggested, half waiting for what had become one of his normal outbursts, but none came.

"Yes, yes Emma I would like that very much," Edward nodded eagerly.

"I will see what I can do then," she smiled back at him, hardly able to wait to tell her husband that finally Edward had come to his senses.

"Emma?" He called her back; she turned and looked at him. "Thank you," Emma did not need ask him what for, she knew and a quiet understanding passed between them.

An hour later, Edward with some good nourishing broth inside him was sat up in the bed. The atmosphere was party like as all the Locksley clan gathered into the room, even Constance.

Emma held the tiny babe out to her father, Edward looked at Marian with caution, she was so small he was scared to break her.

"Go on," Robin encouraged the Sheriff. "You will not hurt her. I did not drop her and I am only four." He smiled a big grin, Emma sent him a chastising look, his words had probably made Sir Edward fearful of Robin for the rest of his born days.

Emma transferred Marian into the arms of her father. Tears fell unchecked down his face as he held his little one close. As if she knew he was her Father, she opened her eyes and smiled just for him.

"This is the beginning little one, you and I. From now on we will be a family. Your mother wanted that, she told me so. I was a fool to believe my life was better without you, you are part of both of us I see that now, in the shape of your face, your mouth your eyes. She will be with us forever."

Emma nodded to each of her family in turn, that they silently take their leave. Back downstairs Robin looked perturbed.

"What's wrong? I thought it would be Constance who was sulking at the thought of Marian going home with her father when he is well?" Robert asked the little boy.

"But she will not be here?" The small boy shook his head wistfully.

"No, she will be where she belongs where she has always belonged." Robert knelt down at his son's level.

Robin shook his head as he walked away from his father whispering. "She belongs here with me."

Emma and Robert smiled and Robert replied. "Maybe one day son, one day, but for now Marian belongs with her father, but who knows what the future holds for any of us son."


	79. Chapter 79

Thank you.

Part 79

1193

When the tide turned the boat sailed as near as it could to the shore. As they got closer there was no sign of the Sheriff and his men but that did not mean they were not hiding. The land in front of them was a wide heathland, the beach mainly shingle. The seconds ticked by like minutes, all of the men had their eyes trained on the shore, waiting for the first glimpse of the enemy.

From the heathland the Sheriff and all his men hid within the long grasses. They could not imagine why the King had chosen to land on a small island. If the purpose was throwing men like themselves off the track, it had not worked. Even if they made it past the Sheriff and all the Black Knights they still had to cross water to the mainland by the village of Langstone.

The King ordered half of his guard from the ship, while he stayed on board with the remainder and Robin Hood and his friends. When the Sheriff saw the first line of men disembarking from the ship, he signalled to his front line to move into their places. These were not Black Knights, but men who lived and worked in the Black Knight's estates. It did not matter to the Sheriff if they lived or not. In fact it did not much matter whether anyone survived, except himself and Prince John who had not accompanied them anyway.

Both sides drew their weapons on sight. They met on the upper reaches of the shingle. The King's men had the disadvantage of being at the bottom end of the shingle, but were far more experienced in battle and skilled in the art of their weapons than the Sheriff's men. Those who were not slaughtered instantly were driven back to the heathland.

The Sheriff bit his own fist in frustration and tightened his hold on his prisoner, who gave a muffled yelp.

"I would be quiet if I were you Lady Marian," Lord Winchester told her. "Otherwise I would say that you will be the first person he kills today."

She shot him an if looks could kill expression but he just laughed and she hoped that Will and John had followed her, then at least she and Allan would not be alone in this. Marian watched the expressions on the faces of those close to her, Allan, Gisborne, Winchester and the Sheriff. They had sat her by a gorse bush and she could feel the sharp pins stab her in the shoulder. Using this as a tool, she discreetly was in the process of trying to sever the rope which bound her hands behind her back.

On board the ship King Richard turned to Robin and nodded. The King and his remaining men began to disembark in a tight cluster and as they did so, on the land the Sheriff began to rub his hands together with glee. Allan shot a nervous look in Marian's direction and then at the new wave of men coming towards them, forming a barricade at which the King stood at the back.

The line did not flounder they stood there still and silent. Vasey frowned not quite as confident now. It appeared that the King had a plan.

"You need to make a decision," Gisborne suggested quietly into the Sheriff's ear.

"Don't tell me what I need to do. You go, take the Black Knights and make a stand."

"I think the King might want you in that line up." Gisborne added.

"Well," Vasey spluttered. "He can not. Someone needs to take care of my leper friend and it certainly will not be you. Or him." He added pointing at Allan.

Gisborne shrugged and called the men to line up against the King's army. Gisborne felt a moment of pride that he had be born for this very day, this very victory. The King might think he had one up on them but he did not. They would all soon be dead.

It was at this moment that the King's men parted exactly in the middle. It was not the King who appeared but none other than Robin Hood.

"Hood!" muttered Gisborne under his breath. "I might have known he would have something to do with this."

"Shall I kill him now?" asked Winchester who was by his side.

"No he is mine."

"I think our dear friend Vasey might disagree with you. But as long as he does die, it does not really matter."

"Vasey!" Robin shouted.

Vasey turned where he was hiding at looked at his prisoner; she raised his eyebrows at him but did not speak. He slipping the rope to which tied her hands together over a tree stump came out from his hiding place and stood.

"It appears you are too late." Robin shouted again.

Vasey impulsively turned back and reached for Marian dragging her up by her hair and grabbing her neck in a vice like grip. "NO!" He replied. "It appears you are."

Robin's face twitched and his hand which was at his side clasped the hilt of the sword until his knuckles turned white.

"Marian!" Much muttered from the sidelines and gave Djaq an exasperated sideways look. "Now what?"


	80. Chapter 80

Thanks.

Part 80

1215

"The first time I noticed some odd goings on at the house was a few weeks ago," Little Little John began. "I was heading into the forest to see my mother and it happened like this…….."

Little Little John set off at a leisurely pace through the village, with the intention of seeing how his Mother was faring without his father. It must be lonely for her in the woods all alone. He had offered on more than one occasion for her to stay with him and his family, in the village until Robin and everyone returned. He reached the far recess of the village when he caught sight of a young figure he recognised well. She was struggling with a big box and he went up to see if she needed help or more importantly if anyone knew she was out without a responsible adult.

"Lady Abigail," he said, a smile forming on his lips as he did so. "Where might you be going with such a heavy burden?"

The little girl half dropped the wooden box and John took it in his hands, it was fairly weighty, he could not imagine where the youngest Locksley child would be taking it.

She regarded him with a scrutinising gaze and said. "I am not lost."

"No, not yet. But do you remember last time not so long ago when you did get lost?"

"That was a year ago. I am six now." She told him confidently.

John bit back a smile. "But still it proves wise to be careful. Does anyone know where you are heading?"

"Of course." She answered flippantly.

"And why are they not accompanying you?"

She gave a deep sigh. "Because they are busy."

"Where are you going?" he asked and knelt down at her level. "I am your friend. I mean you no harm."

"I am going to put this somewhere safe."

"What is it?"

"My mother's box of treasures."

"Why do you think it will not be safe at your home? I am sure Lady Locksley will not be pleased on her return to find it missing?"

"That is why I am taking it somewhere safe."

Realising he was getting nowhere with the conversation he went for a different tactic. "Can I walk along with you then? I am off to visit my mother."

"That would be pleasant," she agreed and with Little Little John carrying the box they set off into the depths of Sherwood Forest.

They walked together until she reached the old outlaws camp whereupon Abigail made him promise to shut his eyes until she returned to his side. John listened as she used all the effort her body possessed to crank the lever up. The roof rose to the secret lair. He just couldn't understand why on earth the child felt the need to store her mother's possessions in the middle of the forest and not within the safety of the house. When she came back and took his hand, trusting him to get her back with her brothers and sisters without question, he became determined to find the reason why. They paused on their return to see Alice and then walked back to Locksley.

From their position in the forest they came upon Richard's parents talking in muffled tones to a group of men who were big and burly and to the young Abigail frightening. John pulled her with him behind a tree and he watched from a safe distance.

Bending to her level he asked. "Do you know those men?"

Abigail shook her head but replied, her bottom lip trembling. "Richard's parents want to kill us."

John thought perhaps her fears were irrational to begin with but as the voices of those in the glen before him raised, it seemed that she was correct in her assumptions. There Richard's parent's were, planning with these bully boys, how they would burn down Locksley Manor and kill Robin's children for the King.

John knelt and took hold of Abigail by the shoulders. "Now do you believe me?" she asked. "Constance said to try and take bits that were dear to us to the camp for safety. I wanted my mother to have some treasures too."

"You, her five children are her treasures, not the things that you saved. Although it was a sweet thought and might come in useful at some point. Your father's papers and documents might be more of an asset to keep safe."

"Constance had already taken care of things like that," Abigail nodded. "I just wanted to take something important too," her little face crumpled.

John lifted her chin with the tip of his finger and said. "Well then you must make sure that when the time comes to leave that you go as soon as Constance tells you to. Understand? Even is she has to remain, you must go with the others?" John waited until she nodded and then he scooped her into his arms and carried her back a different way to the village of Locksley.

-----^^

Three days before Marian, Little John and Will came back things had begun to get out of hand. Firstly Richard's parents said they needed to leave immediately, with the explanation that there was unrest in their own home in Doncaster. They added that they had word that it was not safe for the children or indeed Constance to leave the Manor. They left in a swift and hasty exit, with no goodbye or farewell.

"This isn't good," Dan commented as they looked out the window from the main hall.

"It has not been good for days," Constance mumbled. "Emma, Abigail, go and put on clothes for travelling, we have to prepare to leave." Suddenly the reality of the situation hit the younger children with a force that they had not been expecting. Emma burst into tears while Abigail just stood rooted to the spot trembling. "Edward go and help them, then all three of you must leave."

Marcus called the servants in and suggested they leave if they wanted their lives to be spared. "I do not know what is going to happen, but I feel it can not be good for any of us." He declared.

Just as they were ready to make a move there was a cry from outside. Looking back out the window they saw the big men who Abigail and Little Little John had observed in the forest. Then Richard's parents broke through the barrier of men and stood at the forefront of the gathering.

Richard's father shouted to them. "My son died a death that was unprovoked and unnecessary. If he had lived he would have brought the house of Locksley down far sooner than we have been able to. In his memory and for the King we will succeed in breaking the Locksley line forever." He nodded to his left and one of the men raised a burning torch in his hand.

Constance's heart was hammering in her chest; all the sword practise and use of the bow would not save them at a time like this.

The kitchen door burst open and Constance half expected to be ravished by the men first. Instead it was Little Little John who stood there beckoning that they follow him immediately.

Wasting no time Dan pulled Edward who in turn dragged a still sobbing Emma and a stunned Abigail out of the door. They hit the fresh air as the first torch hit the roof.

The men saw them trying to escape and this was where the fighting they had learnt from one another paid off. They used whatever means they could to out do the men which the King had hired. In the confusion as the villagers rushed into help, all five Locksley children and Dan Scarlett slipped away with the help of Little Little John.

----------

By the time that Robin rode into his home village, Little Little John had taken the Will and Marian to be reunited with the children. He rode in at dawn the following morning. Robin slid, open mouthed from his horse when he reached what remained of the Manor house. It brought back memories buried in the past of Gisborne setting Knighton alight and Marian's screams echoing through his memories. Did Marian get caught up in the fire? Did their children? He couldn't bear to walk through the ruins and look. Instead he fell to his knees like a defeated man, in agony.

One by one he silently called his surviving children's names. Tears ran down his face as he thought of all that he had lost. With a silent plea he looked up to the heavens and prayed that God might show some mercy on his life.

With a deep heart rendering whisper he said. "Marian!" It was only then when he looked up that something caught his eye. The house was cold; it had not burnt down yesterday, but from its appearance was still recent. Renewed in spirit that perhaps things were not as bad as he thought, he gave himself a talking to and said clear and purposefully. "Where are they? Where would Marian go? Think, Robin Think."


	81. Chapter 81

Part 81

1193

There was a pause between the King and the Sheriff's men. Time stood still for the merest of moments but felt like an eternity. Vasey grinned and Marian looked at him from the corner of her eye. Then she looked at Robin and blinked, hoping that he would pick this up as a signal.

Just as Vasey relaxed his hold on her she made her move. Marian twisted as she freed herself from the rope and knocked the Sheriff in the gut, winding him and reached across to snatch his sword. He lay panting on the rough grass as Marian came face to face with a Black Knight. She blocked his every move, and noticed that within that heartbeat everyone was engaged in combat. Using every technique she knew she out manoeuvred him and moved on to the next man.

The Black Knights thought they had the upper hand fighting from the top of the shingle beach, they were totally unprepared when from behind came Little John and Will. The two outlaws yelled a war cry and fought with an energy that stunned one or two Black Knights into a temporary freeze, causing them to lose their concentration and fall to their knees defeated; dead.

Allan worked from where he stood, parrying with the Black Knight at his side, who at first was surprised that Gisborne's man was fighting against him. He soon took it in his stride, until Allan caught him on his weaker side so that he joined the number of wounded and dead.

Much and Djaq likewise, found themselves straight into battle. Fighting with each Black Knight who ran down the shingle at them, and one by one they took the enemy down. Robin was employed in combat first with Rotherham and then with Spencer. The fight was so intense he did not have the opportunity to keep an eye on his wife or the King.

Vasey had recovered from Marian's onslaught and picked up a sword from a dying man to defend himself with. He kept to the back of the fighting to avoid most of the conflict. As the living men dwindled he was forced to be more involved in the battle.

Marian eliminated her opponent swiftly and looked up to see that Gisborne was making a bee line for the King. Allan was close behind her, and saw the same thing and followed. They reached the King just as Gisborne went to stab him in the back, while the King himself was defending his body from the front.

Marian's sword caught Gisborne by surprise as it blocked him and scratched his hand. He turned his attention on her rather than the Royal line that he was so anxious to slaughter, for rank, power and self satisfaction.

"Marian! What are you doing?" he asked, desperately trying to defend himself against her. His mind asked his body where she had learnt to fight so well.

"You think I would let you kill the King?" she fired back, dodging his next blow.

"Marian?" he asked, confused. He still wanted her for his wife. She would be his wife, when this was over, he had to reason with her make her see sense. "Marian….. When this is over, you and I, we will have a future, a life. Stand out of my way and let me fulfil my destiny, our future. Let me kill the King."

"No," she replied.

"No?" he asked back confused. "No to what? You can not change what was meant to be."

"No, you will not kill the King. No we are not meant to be together. I love Robin Hood. I am married to him. He is my husband."

"NO!" Gisborne let his guard down for one instant and she nicked his face with her sword. Angrily he fought back determined that the words she spoke were lies. "Do not lie to me!" He yelled.

"I am not lying; we were married in the summer by Thomas in Edwinstowe."

His mind filtered back to the summer storm and the man and crone he had killed, neither had yielded the information that he had been desperate to seek. His face drained of colour.

"You have been married to Hood all that time." He said it wasn't a question; it was just himself digesting the brain numbing piece of news, which shattered his dreams for the future into a million jagged pieces.

As their swords clashed and sparked, Gisborne's fury took hold over his reason and judgement. He drew his sword up above his head, ready to plunge it first into Marian and then the King who was standing directly behind her with his back to her.

"Guy! No!" shouted Allan, but Gisborne was beyond anything except killing the words which flowed from Marian's mouth. Allan stepped in-between but it was too late Guy could not stop himself draw the sword down. As it did so it went straight into the body of Allan a Dale.

"Guy!" Marian breathed. "What have you done?"

Marian fell to the ground and captured Allan's head within her hands. Allan smiled painfully and she bit her lip, knowing there was very little that she could do, to ease his suffering and make his passing more comfortable. Gisborne stood as still as a statue and the King turned and swung his own sword into the heart of the man clad in black. Gisborne fell with a resounding thud close to Allan's body.

Across the shingle Robin spotted Vasey making a hasty retreat up the beach. "Oh no, no you don't," he muttered to himself. He pulled his bow and arrow out and took aim. "Vasey!"

Vasey paused in his tracks hearing Robin calling his name, then thought better of turning round and continued, but Robin yelled his name again.

"I can take him," Carter whispered to Robin.

"No," said Robin. "He is mine. Vasey!"

Vasey turned, still with his blood stained sword in his hand and laughed at Robin Hood.

"You can not kill me. We entertain each other in Nottingham you will be lost without that."

"You seem to have lost altogether," Robin replied, nodding to all the Black Knights who lay fallen like a tide line of black seaweed on the shore. "Now you will join them, where you belong."

Vasey laughed again and was still chuckling with disbelief as Robin fired the arrow and it hit the Sheriff straight in his heart. Staggering he fell to his knees and he pulled the arrow from his body. "It will take more than that Hood to see me off." He shouted back. Not prepared to give in to the truth that the arrow wound was slowly killing him anyway.

Robin fired another arrow this one shooting the Sheriff through the skull. No more comebacks passed his lips, only blood as he fell prone to the ground; dead. The remaining King's guard and the gang fell silent as the last man of the Black Knights was slain. It was over; but it felt far from that. Allan moaning in pain grabbed their attention and the gang went over to their one time fellow outlaw and friend.

By this time Marian had cradled Allan's head in her lap. His breathing was erratic with an unmistakable gurgling sound coming from his lungs. Djaq looked to Robin and shook her head, not that he needed any telling.

Robin knelt beside the dying man and took his hand in a firm grip. "Thank you my friend. You truly were one of us. One of the good guys." He said nodding his head a little and he bit back his own emotion.

Allan tried to speak, but it seemed that words were beyond him; just breathing was as much as he could bear.

Robin moved away and Little John appeared looking a little battle sore. "Go in peace my friend."

John looked up to Much and Will who both smiled sincerely at the dying man, Djaq knelt at his other side and said. "I believe that we may meet one day Allan a Dale." She blinked back the tears which were forming on her lashes and felt as Will pulled her up by her arm. Then she buried her head into his chest, grateful for the comfort he provided.

Marian looked down into Allan's face and whispered. "Thank you,"

Struggling to talk again Allan looked straight into her eyes and said, each word a mumbled gargle but just distinguishable. "For England! We are Robin Hood." She nodded and his breath faded to nothing.

It was Much who took Allan's head from Marian's lap and John who helped her to stand. But Robin, in who she found solace, as they all came to terms with the death of the man who was not so bad after all. Allan died not an outlaw or a villain, but a hero, a man who risked his own life to save Marian and the King.


	82. Chapter 82

Thank you for your feedback.

Part 82

1215

Robin finally rode off into the forest. He felt the old camp was calling to him and shook his head at his own absurdity for even thinking that. He was halfway there when he heard laughter, more importantly than that it was laughter he recognised. The tinkering of Emma's chuckle mixed in with Abigail's giggle. He smiled to himself; they were still alive of course they were, unless it was his imagination playing horrendous tricks on him.

Dismounting he led the horse towards the tinkering sound. Robin was rewarded with the sight of his youngest two daughters, paddling in a brook, their feet and lower legs bare as they splashed each other with an ease and familiarity, enjoying a moment of childhood innocence.

Abigail was the first to sense his presence and she stood as a statue, while Emma continued to shower her with water. Abigail's face broke into a huge grin, then without warning she launched herself into his arms. Emma realising that her father was there, ran and embraced him round his waist as best she could. He lowered Abigail to the floor and then took both of them in a tight hug, which said more than words ever need express.

The threesome walked slowly to the camp. Robin in the time it took to reach there discovered that was where they were living. The two girls had every faith in him though, that he would rebuild Locksley, on a much grander scale than it had been before.

The camp looked alive and vibrant as it had been when Will had first constructed it, over twenty years before. He smiled wistfully as he thought of all that had passed between now and then. His heart was glad that he had cherished memories to treasure close in his heart forever.

The camp was full of people, with Little John, Alice and their son. Will and young Dan Scarlett. Marcus and Edward, Constance, but most of all Marian. As his eyes fixated upon her she looked up and saw him for the first time. Suddenly she was in his arms faster that Abigail had been and he twirled around as he kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Much? Eve? Jack?" she asked, searching his eyes for answers that she feared his voice would not give.

He nodded as he replied. "They are travelling by cart. They are bringing….."

"He is still alive?" she asked, and Robin nodded.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Marcus. "You two are hiding something."

"Jack," Robin said casually.

"We know about Jack, the little boy. Will and Little John told us about him." Edward confessed, shaking his head at them.

"So tell, who is still alive?" Constance asked softly. When they did not reply she said. "What is it?"

Robin and Marian looked at each other while Little John said. "Here Constance sit down."

"I am not sure I want to. What happened why you were away and more importantly to whom?"

"Richard," Robin said carefully. "Was not who he proclaimed to be, nor were…"

"I know," she cut him off mid sentence. "I know, they wanted us dead. Which is why Locksley has burnt down. And I know now my husband was a traitor to us, to the Barons, that all he wanted was the King upheld in his position. The only thing is I do not understand is why. I thought, I believed he loved me as I loved him. So tell me who is still alive?"

"Seth," Marian said. Not realising that her daughter had feelings for this man, which ran as deep as the wounds which her late husband had inflicted upon her.

"Seth? The Seth that told me Richard had died?" Constance asked, inside she was almost begging them to tell her so that she could find him and make him better.

"Yes. He had a message for me; he was ruthlessly and unnecessarily attacked by a group of young Barons." Robin imparted.

"Will he live?" she asked. She was trying to concentrate on their words, trying to look normal as though, these very words were not tearing her heart into a million pieces.

"His injuries were severe, he was unarmed when he was attacked and he was attacked by seven, eight men at once." Robin said gravely.

"He lost a lot of blood," Will added.

"But looks like a fighter." Little John put in.

"His father was a fighter. A man who thought he believed in honour, valour and love but who had some strange notions on everything." Will went on to interject.

"His father, you knew Seth's father? He told me he never knew his father." Constance queried, she was glad to have something to talk about to occupy her mind, lest she go mad with the worry of his life.

"His male line causes some concern," Robin put in gently, his daughter appeared more upset than he bargained on, on hearing the news of Seth.

"Who is his father then?" asked Marcus, equally inquisitive.

"Was," Little John said.

"Sir Guy of Gisborne," Marian told them.

The children's jaws dropped and then shut again, their eyes bulging from their sockets.

"The man who…." Dan started, but Will touched his arm and he quietened.

"Yes," said Robin nodding. "We rescued Seth when he was a baby. We made sure he and his mother went somewhere safe. Marian found his mother work in the home of Lady Gladstone and that was where as far as we know he grew up."

The conversation changed then, Will asked Robin of his journey and Constance found the opportunity to slip away. Her heart was racing and she ran all the way to the Longstone. Sitting on top she cried, for Seth, for his pain and the knowledge that his father had been one of her father's greatest enemies. How would her father react to knowing that she had feelings for this gravely ill man? Seth had to live she finally decided, for no matter what her parents thought of him, he could not be any worse than Richard. And besides it was too late, her heart already knew, Seth was her destiny.


	83. Chapter 83

Thank you for your reply. I appreciate it.

Part 83

December 1193

The gang stood in Locksley, close to the church. It had been two months, since that fateful day on the south coast, where they had defeated the Black Knights but lost Allan in the conflict. Robin had insisted his body be placed in a coffin and brought back to Locksley, so that what he had done for England could be remembered for ever. It had been, and some trusted villagers had dug the grave and buried the man as soon as two of the King's guard had brought the inlaid coffin to Locksley, only a week after the incident.

As they stood in a little circle, small snowflakes began to flutter and dance in the silver grey sky. Marian shivered and Robin's arm slid about her shoulders giving her some of his body heat. They each said a few words of farewell and then they all walked back to the Manor house. Robin's Manor house. Robin and Marian's home.

It still bore traces of Sir Guy of Gisborne. They had only returned to Nottingham two days ago. They had dealt with business on the King's behalf, in London and beyond, in all the estates the Black Knights had held. During this time Robin and his men were pardoned and Robin was given back his lands. Much was waiting on the King's promise to be granted Bonchurch.

One thing was certain things were definitely changing. In the next few hours they were destined to change even more. Inside the manor, it was warm and dry. Much sighed with contentment that he was finally in the place his heart called home. They took refreshment and then all sat round the fireside, watching the flames lick the wood and take hold, sending heat to thaw their toes. That was something which never happened when they were living in the forest.

John had taken the chair, and Much the stool. Will and Djaq sat close but not touching and Robin sat with his back against the wall with Marian seated between his legs. His breath was an intimate caress upon her cheek and his hands folded protectively across her stomach, where they intertwined with hers.

"So now we are all free men and women, what will we all do to fill our days I wonder?" Much said, more to himself than anything else.

John ran a hand across his heavily bearded face and said. "After Christmas I am going to find my son."

"Oh really, you think you will find him?" Much asked the older man.

"Yes, I am sure I will." Was his curt and final reply.

"What are you going to do?" Much asked Will.

Will shrugged and said. "Stay here, carpentry, or maybe find Lukey. But whatever I do it will be with Djaq."

"What?" said Much, almost toppling off the stool. Robin and Marian gave a small laugh. "What? Am I missing something? Why am I always the last to know anything important round here? Not just round here."

"Will you marry us? Tonight?" Djaq asked Robin. "Here in the Manor, with just our dearest friends to witness the ceremony."

Robin nodded and Much spluttered another. "What?"

"You did not notice then?" Marian asked him.

"No, but I did notice things about you. But let us get back to the budding romance with Will and Djaq first."

"I am more interested in what you have observed about Marian. I knew about Will and Djaq," Little John told him with a smile.

Much ignored John and looked to Will and Djaq for answers. "After Allan died, after it was over we talked Will and I about how we felt for each other."

"I had thought you had been taking walks alone a lot…. but I never realised….."

"No you were too caught up in my movements instead," Marian replied smiling at him, her eyes crinkling as she teased him.

"I… I…never mind."

"Getting back to our story, if you have finished interrupting me?" Djaq said pointedly.

"Yes carry on, do not let my ignorance stop you." Much said

"It is your ignorance we are trying to help." Will replied shaking his head, sometimes Much was too annoying for contemplation.

"We talked, we kissed and we declared our love, the rest as they say is history. " Djaq finished.

"Except Robin if you could join us in matrimony we would be eternally grateful." Will beseeched. Robin nodded yet again.

"Humph! Well I do not see any fair maiden for me," Much said, clearly hurt that he was to be alone once more.

"Patience," John said. "Patience, she just has not crossed your path yet. But one day…."

"Yeah thanks, not very comforting now though is it? You are off to find your son, they," he pointed to Will and Djaq. "Are about to tie the knot and those two….." he shook his head.

"What?" asked Robin. "What have we done?"

"You know what you have done." Much said knowingly.

"I have only know a few weeks," Robin replied, shifting the blame to Marian's shoulders.

"Long enough to confide is us, you close friends. And in me, your oldest companion. But no! You do not share it with anyone. May I just say, it is not the sort of news that can be hidden much longer."

By this time Much had the attention of everyone in the room including Thornton who said. "Master Robin does this mean what I think it means?"

Robin shot Much a look and said. "We were saving this for later."

"Later! Later! How much later?" Much asked.

"Christmas day," Marian replied.

"Oh! I have spoiled you news then?" Much had the decency to look sheepish.

"It would seem so," Robin said a wry smile curling on his lips.

"Tell us this news and put us out of our misery, I can not wait another two days now," John said, he sat up straight in the chair, looking expectant.

"I am with child," Marian told them, her face suddenly radiant, while Robin was instantly beaming.

"You did not think we would want to know before Christmas?" John asked and smiled, too tired to get up and embrace them. Will and Djaq offered their congratulations.

"Well," Marian said with a smile. "Your reactions were better than Robin's when I told him."

"Why?" asked Djaq.

"He swooned," she replied, tickling him to tease him that little bit further.

"Was that the day we were at Winchester's fortified manor house, on the backward journey?" asked Will, everything seemed to be slotting into place, Robin had come over woozy one afternoon and no one ever found out why. There had been some concern he was sickening with a fever which had be rampant in the King's guard. The fever had first begun to show signs of appearing the night they were victorious over the Black Knights in several men. But he had recovered in minutes, and everyone had let it pass by. Robin blushed.

"It was then! And I thought you fainted from hunger that day," Much said tossing his nose in the air with disgust. "So what is this poor blighter going to be called? Allan?"

Robin and Marian shared a look and blurted out two different male names at the same time.

"Tristan," said Robin.

"Marcus," added Marian.

"Where do those name figure in your genealogical history, either of you?" Much stunned replied.

"Nowhere we just like them," Marian informed them.

"But the first born male should be called Robert or Edward." Protested Much. "It is tradition; you can not just choose to change that."

"I am sure there will be time for other names later," Djaq said as she winked at the pair.

"It might be a baby girl," John pointed out thoughtfully.

"We are agreed on a girl's name," Marian replied softly.

"That is a start," said Much. "Now you have shared the happy news of the upcoming event, when are we expecting him or her to put in an appearance?"

"Late June with any luck," Marian filled in for him.

"June, well that gives us some time too….what?" Much asked looking at each of his friends in turn who just shook their heads at him.

"Maybe now would be a good time for Will and Djaq to get married?" Marian suggested, changing the subject. Much obviously needed time to really come to terms with all the changes which were occurring in all their lives, perhaps they all did.

Standing, they all rearranged themselves. Will and Djaq stood in front of Robin and the others behind them in a semi circle. Robin cleared his voice and then said. "Do you Will Scarlett of Locksley take Saflyya to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Will grasped Djaq's hands and looked deep into her eyes and replied. "I do."

"Do you Saflyya take Will Scarlett of Locksley to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," she replied.

"Then as the Lord of the Manor of Locksley I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Will cupped Djaq's face with his hands, and softly kissed her gently parted lips, on and on, through the cheer from Robin, Marian, John, Much and Thornton.

They celebrated in style with a hearty feast that Thornton had prepared as a welcome home meal for the Master and his wife. There seemed so much to celebrate; Christmas was two days away, Will and Djaq had been united in matrimony, Robin and Marian were to become parents, but most of all they were free men and women and all the people were liberated from the Sheriff's tyrannical rule.

Robin stood and made a toast to everyone's future. This was not their happy ending this was only the beginning.


	84. Chapter 84

Part 84

1215

In many ways it was good that it was summer and the weather was mild. They spent many a night with the roof to the camp open, even after Much returned with Eve, young Jack and Seth.

Seth was still in bad shape, Eve told how she thought on more than one night he was slipping away to heaven, where he would be free from his pain and at peace. But he had not, and each day was torture. Not only for him to endure, but to nurse and watch as he fought against the pain, fever and infection which ravaged his body. So that the muscle seemed to waste away and he began to resemble a bag on bones in a cotton shift.

Without trying, Constance had assumed the role of chief carer to the injured man who held her heart. Her parents were busy with not only their younger offspring but also the rebuilding of Locksley. Robin did not want his family to be spending all winter in the forest. He knew how harsh it could be and how even the strongest man could be brought down to perish from the freezing elements.

Each moment that Constance spent with Seth, the more she knew that all she wanted was for him to live, so that they could be together. She knew half of it was childish fantasies, for he might not think of her that way at all. When he had opened his eyes for water, he had been barely lucid and had certainly not recognised her. On one occasion he had called her, 'Mother'.

And so the time passed by and his fever dropped until he fell into a healing slumber. On what would have been her first wedding anniversary with Richard, Seth woke up.

Everything was blurry, and when he could focus he found himself to be in an odd home in the middle of what appeared to be a forest. He knew he could be anywhere. The last thing his muddled brain recalled was being transported on a cart by a man and woman.

The place had an ethereal stillness about it, which spoke of calm and solitude. He looked up skywards and could just make out blue mixed with hazy clouds above. When his eyes turned to the side he came face to face with a little girl, who was perhaps six or seven in age. She reminded him of someone but he didn't know who.

The child turned away and said. "He is awake. Seth is awake."

Seth inwardly sighed, wherever he was they knew him; trouble was he was not so sure he knew them. It was then that she came into view, hovering over him like an angel, the woman who had filled his dreams, whilst he had battled the fever. Constance.

Now seeing her, he knew exactly where he was, Robin Hood's old lair. The question which now plagued his mind was, why had they hidden him in the woods? Had something gone amiss with the signing of the Great Charter of the King?

"You are awake," she said needlessly, but the sound of her voice filled his senses and he couldn't imagine a life without her in it. He knew however that her father might have different notions. He was the son of Sir Guy of Gisborne after all. "Here," she lifted his head and helped him sup some water. Her scent, her touch had his senses reeling, he was grateful when she laid his head back down.

The little girl appeared again. "Is he better? Will he be well again now?" she asked, staring curiously at Seth who felt under sudden interrogation from her look.

"I think so," Constance breathed out with a sigh. "Find Emma, she is down by the stream, then both of you go and tell mother and father the good news, go on, go." Turning back to Seth she added. "She will be gone some time our parents, will be in Locksley all day."

"I am in Sherwood, yes?" he asked and Constance nodded.

"You have been very ill, but I know you will get better now."

His heart leapt as tears fell from her lashes, perhaps there was hope for them as a couple after all.

"Why? Why are we in the forest?" he finally managed to ask. His throat was still dry. He was not sure if it was the reaction to Constance being so close by, or the fact that he was weak and dehydrated.

"You might not remember but the King ordered for all the Baron's homes to be destroyed. Richard's parents were in league with the King and promised him they would kill us all. You received a message from a man they had sent. Then you took the opportunity to tell my father, which resulted in your horrendous treatment and abuse from the Barons. My father is grateful, they, mother and father did not reach home until after Locksley was burned down, but we all got out. Now they are rebuilding Locksley, which is why you and I are alone."

"I recall some of the things you have said." He told her with a smile. He was becoming tired but he would not let that overcome his greater need of seeing the beautiful woman before him. Seth tried to move and winced.

"Now do not go moving about. Your injuries have only recently bettered the infection. I expect you will be sore and healing for some months to come. Not to mention you are …. You have lost weight."

Seth tried to move to look but his arm felt like a dead weight, he decided it was perhaps better if he didn't know how bad he looked anyway.

"Constance…" he breathed her name as if it was his life.

"No shush it is alright you do not have to say anything." She soothed him, the tears threatening to fall once more.

He grabbled for her hand and said. "I have to say this. Constance I love you."

"I know," she whispered, the tears giving way and streaming down her face. "I know because I love you too and we will find a way to be together, no matter what obstacles lie in our path. When I thought you were dying you called my name. Well I am here and I am never going to let you go."

Leaning over she placed a soft kiss upon his dry cracked lips and he summoned the strength from somewhere deep within as he raised his hand to wipe away her tears.


	85. Chapter 85

Thank you to everyone who had read and reviewed my story. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Part 85

June 1216

Marcus looked everywhere, just where could they be on such an important day as this? He scratched his head and scanned the village. It was decorated much the same as the day Constance had married Richard of Doncaster, with the exception that the feast and celebration would be a much grander affair.

Not in favour to go walking in the woods in his new outfit, Marcus had very little choice and headed out of the village. He chuckled to himself when he found them, they were fishing. It had become a custom since the house had burnt down for Robin to take Edward fishing every Saturday and today was no exception. He silently crept up behind them and made the biggest noise he could, startling them out of their wits.

"It is not funny," said Edward, ready to launch himself at his brother, but Robin held him back. "I almost caught my third fish."

"Well father will catch the wrong end of mother's tongue if you are late. Today means a lot to her."

"It means everything to me too," Robin said, the humour gone from his expression.

The boys nodded. Edward collected their fishing gear and carried it as they made their way back home. Marian met with them on the village green.

"We are back, not too late," Edward quickly said. Marcus ushered him away to get ready himself.

"You running out on me Locksley?" she asked, her head tilted to one side trying to read her husband's mind.

Robin smiled and ran his hand down her face in a light but meaningful caress. "Never."

He was about to lean in and kiss her when they were interrupted. "You can not kiss yet, it would not be right," Constance stood suddenly between them. Then she stepped back a little to allow Seth to join the conversation. "And why are you two not ready for this very special day?" she scolded.

"I…." Robin faltered.

"Have been fishing," Seth smiled, "I can smell fish on you from here."

"You will need a bath or at least a quick wash," Constance said shaking her head at her father. Honestly he was incorrigible, and it seemed that the Locksley gene had passed onto her brothers as well.

Constance linked hands with her husband; Seth. They had been married last autumn when Seth was just able to stand before the altar for the ceremony. He was still plagued by the result of his injuries, that Robin was convinced not many men would have survived. He knew that love had a funny way of bringing two people together.

Looking back on his life with Marian he remembered how at times Edward, Marian's father had not really approved of himself as husband material for his precious daughter. Robin had and did still to some extent feel that about Seth. Much would now and again bring up niggles he had with Robin's son in law, of how he could still turn out to be like Gisborne. However, Robin was a fair man and felt that so far Seth had proved he was all the man his father had not been.

The King had declared Seth unfit for duty after his own physician had been sent to examine the soldier. In view of this and in honour of his service to his country, the King had granted Seth, the lodge and lands at Bonchurch, perhaps to irritate Robin of Locksley and Lord Much. Neither retaliated. Much had realised that lands and power were not his thing anyway. As long as the King left him alone he was not bothered where he lived.

So in October 1215 Robin had given his daughter away again, this time to Seth. He had to admit that they were very close and seemed to cherish one another dearly. And really could he ask much more that that, after what happened with Richard of Doncaster?

"As you are both here together and before everyone wants to talk to you. We have something to say," Constance added, with a smile that she shared with Seth. Robin and Marian smiled at each other; both had an inkling where this was heading.

"Yes…" Marian said.

"We are delighted to share with you that Constance and I hope to present you with your first grandchild by Christmas." Seth said and felt he blurted out somewhat.

"I knew it," Robin and Marian said simultaneously, looking at each other. Then Marian turned and hugged first Constance and then Seth. Robin did likewise but with more restraint.

Seth and Constance shared a look and Marian asked. "There is more?"

Seth nudged his wife; this was not something he could ask his in-laws it had to come from his wife. Constance cleared her throat and asked gently. "We wondered, well actually I wondered how you would feel if we had a son, if we were to name him Tristan Robert, in memory of my two wonderful brothers and your much loved sons?"

Marian nodded and replied. "That would be a lovely tribute."

"Good," Constance said letting out the breath she was holding. "Now you both have to get ready, and you," she pointed to her father. "No peeking until I say so."

She took her mother by the arm and marched her back to the house. Locksley had been rebuilt and was more substantial than it had been before. This time it was constructed with local stone and built to last. Designed by Will and his son Dan, both who had chosen to remain in Locksley.

Seth and Robin stood a little awkwardly together; they were both about to start a conversation when Much appeared by their sides with his wife and young son.

"Hey Jack," Robin said ruffling his hair.

Jack smiled and asked. "What's that smell?"

Seth laughed and Robin looked appropriately hurt as Much wrinkled his nose and added. "Yes. What is that smell?" He sniffed the air close to Robin and said. "You stink. Of fish. You have been fishing again with Edward and today too!"

"Thank you for your close observations." Robin replied dryly.

"You need a bath," Much went on.

"So it would seem, my eldest daughter has already mentioned that to me."

Much uttered a non verbal noise and looked Robin up and down, clearly unimpressed. He spoke to Eve and said. "Take Jack. I will meet with you after I have made sure Robin is clean and smells sweet for Marian."

Much took Robin by the shoulder and steered him to his own house which stood adjacent to the manor. It was the only house in the village with two storeys apart from the manor itself and to a stranger would have caused some confusion. It was neither the house of a peasant, nor that of a noble either. It was a mishmash of the two and was just what Much felt most at home in.

The past year had flown by, he felt still as if he was in a dream. How could it be, that after so many years of heartache he was happy? He had a wife whom he loved and who loved him in return and they had a son; Jack. Jack was the little boy who Marian had rescued. Much had assumed that when she had saved him from death he would grow up to be part of the big Locksley clan. But as the events unfolded with the King, the signing of the Great Charter, Richard's parents betraying them and Seth being injured, the little lad had attached himself to Eve and Much. And with them he had stayed. Back then he never spoke, now he would not stop talking. Now Jack was constantly asking questions, what is this? What is that? Everyone agreed that it was a joy to see him flower and blossom, within his new family and the love they shared and gave each other.

Finally Robin had washed and was dressed in an outfit which Constance had designed and made for today. Much walked with him to the church.

"Does it feel funny?" Much asked.

"It feels as if I am a young man again, before the Holy Land. Before I knew of real sorrow and pain. Before I loved and lost Marian. Before I won her back…"

"You never lost her, you just thought you did," Much cut in. "And may I say I think it did your ego a little bit of good to have to woo her again."

Robin shook his head at Much and ended with. "It feels right."

Much just smiled as Robin walked past his friends, Little John, Alice, Will, Dan and Eve, where Much took his place. Then he walked on past his children until he was standing in front of the priest in the church. He took a deep breath, this was more nerve-wracking than the original, secret and rushed affair that he and Marian had called their wedding day twenty three years before.

Robin knew when Marian arrived as the crowd behind him fell silent. He could not help but turn and look into her beautiful face. Her dress was stunning as it should have been on their first wedding day but had not. When she reached him he took her hand and raised it to his lips, for a simple kiss.

The priest gave a blessing on the ceremony where Robin and Marian had chosen to renew their promise to each other. Marian and Robin stood facing each other, their hands clasped and resting over their hearts.

Robin said. "For today, for the past and for the future, you hold my heart. God has brought us together and has kept us together. May we be blessed as this time we renew our promises in front of our family and friends, not in haste or hiding. You are my world circled in my arms; I am blessed with your love and our beautiful children. You my wife are eternally mine and I am yours. Forever my love."

Marian smiled at him and replied. "I Marian, take you again, my beautiful Lord of Locksley. You are beautiful to me in every way, not just your face, which shows every line and contours of the journey we have been on together, but also your heart. Your heart is an open book. In it is written all that has come to pass between us and all that is to be. Forever."

To Marian and Robin it felt as though the world around them had slipped away, that they were not standing in front of a church full of people. This time as he caressed her face his fingers lingered, leaving a blazing trail of heat in their wake. Marian smiled at him and placed her index finger over his lips. He kissed it softly before moving closer to kiss her ardently.

Flushed from the kiss, Marian broke apart to see from the corner of her eye Much shaking his head at them with his hand across Jack's eyes. They walked hand in hand back out of the church into the sunlight.

Robin took a deep breath and turned round to face the congregation who were now standing behind them in the fresh air. With a wide grin he announced. "We the people have a feast, a celebration to begin. Let us be thankful we still have Locksley, that it can be passed on down the generations and that we have a home, a family, each other but most of all love."

The crowd began to mingle with old friends and family. Robin and Marian watched them walk to the trestle tables, laden with food. He sneaked his arm casually about her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Are you ready then Grandma?" he asked softly.

"A new era of our lives it seems," she replied gently, wishfully looking at their children in the distance.

"I am always ready for a new challenge," he replied, and he turned her to face him. "I love you my wife."

"I love you my husband. Where have the years gone?"

"Here," he said, covering her heart with his hand. She wound a stray curl about her ear and then rubbed her hand across his bristly face. "My love," he whispered and captured her mouth with another kiss. This one unobserved by the people, but with as much fire and passion as the kisses they shared all those years ago, back in 1193. "Let us go and celebrate our way, they will not notice we are missing for a while."

She smiled at his wink and cheeky glint in his eye. "I think they might miss us. But I will hold you to that for later. Come on Grandpa, let us celebrate." she replied as she led him by the hand into the throng of their family; loved, cherished and finally home.

The End.


End file.
